


Zoratira Nyalora

by blaquereigne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Remus Lupin, BAMF Severus Snape, F/M, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Seer Luna Lovegood, magical being harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaquereigne/pseuds/blaquereigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's world is turned upside down when it is revealed that he was not only born a female. He was born into a race of magical being that the wizarding world thought extinct. Zoratira Nyalora, a magical race prided on their beauty but also their magical prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problems with Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers to include but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. I own original characters introduced in the story or spells that are the by product of my own imagination.

Harry paced Dumbledore’s office, his mind racing, his heart beating harshly against his chest that felt hollow with the loss of Sirius. He never thought that the vision he received would be a trap; a trap that nearly cost the lives of himself and his friends. It did cost him the life of his godfather. His heart hurt at the thought of any of his friends dying as well. He wasn’t sure whether his friends were back at Hogwarts or still at the ministry. Trying the door Harry swore when it didn’t open.

With his hands balled into fist Harry continued to pace; wishing more than anything for a way out. He could hear muttering from the former headmasters in their portraits. He hissed at them “to just shut up” he didn’t want to hear their opinions. The more he paced the more agitated he became. He wanted to run, out run his thoughts, out run the unbearable pain that seemed to consume his entire body.

He ignored their mutter about disrespectful students not respecting their elders. Harry could care less about the people in the portraits who were all dead. Harry wanted out of Dumbledore’s office; he didn’t know why Dumbledore hadn’t made the portkey for the infirmary. 

His attention snapped to fireplace when he heard the floo connect. “Let Me Out!” he ordered not giving Dumbledore time to step from the fireplace. 

Dumbledore, however, had no intentions at this point of granting his request. Harry didn’t want to hear anything Dumbledore had to say; he hadn’t bothered to acknowledge his presence the entire year. Why should he be forced into the man’s company now after all that happen.  
“Have a seat Mr. Potter we have much to discuss.”

“OH NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME AFTER YOU IGNORED ME FOR THE WHOLE YEAR! YOU WANT TO TALK. SPARE ME!” Harry hissed still pacing the floor like an agitated caged animal. “LET ME OUT!”

Dumbledore looked calmly at his distraught student. He knew it was a risk keeping things from the boy, but it was a risk that he was willing to take.“I will but we must speak first,” Dumbledore informed his distraught student, “I know the loss of your Godfather is weighing heavily on you.” 

“DON’T YOU DARE,” Harry shouted, “HOW DARE YOU MENTION HIS NAME WHEN YOU KEPT HIM LOCKED UP IN THAT HOUSE KNOWING HOW MUCH HE HATED IT.” 

“Sirius understood that it would take time to get him cleared of the charges with the ministry. Just as he understood that you needed to learn the art of occlumency. I knew Voldemort would seek to gain full knowledge of that which he only knew a part,” Dumbledore tried to explain. 

“FAT A LOT OF HELP THAT WAS! ALL SNAPE DID WAS TORMENT AND RIDICULE ME!” Harry replied his magic crackling around his small form. “WELL VOLDEMORT WON’T FIND OUT WHAT IT SAYS BECAUSE IT BROKE AND I’M GLAD IT DID. NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW WHAT IT SAID. MAYBE THEN THEY WILL LEAVE ME ALONE,” Harry shouted relieved.

“I’m afraid that I know what it contains as I’m the one who heard it in the first place,” Dumbledore informed him.

“WHAT!” Harry shouted in agitation his hands in tight fist at his sides. “I asked you in first year why Voldemort came after my family; but you refused to tell me. I asked again in second year, you had another excuse. This is your entire fault,” Harry shouted his accusations clear, “If you weren’t so focused on your goals you would have known that things that affect other people’s lives, is need to know information, not when you decide to tell it.”

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore ordered, causing Harry to pause in his pacing to look at the old man. “It is not for you to know everything that is going on with the war effort.”

“If it directly affects my life, it is my right to know. It is not for you to decide what I need or do not need to know. Just like, it isn’t your right to tell my friends to ignore me the whole summer. You aren’t my parent, you aren’t even my guardian,” Harry snapped he was not going to allow Dumbledore to sweep his misdeeds under the rug.

“Do you want to hear the prophecy now?” Dumbledore questioned.

“No I don’t want to hear it. When I asked you didn’t want to tell me, so why should I bother with it now. According to you sir, it's none of my business. Evidently it’s not in my right to know as you've denied me the right for 4 years now. Isn't that right Headmaster? I don't want any parts of your machinations," Harry snapped out, “as far as I’m concerned this is your war you figure it out but leave me out of it. This pathetic community can burn in hell for all I care.” 

“NOW LET ME OUT!”

“Very well, Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore sighed, you are to return to Gryffindor tower and pack your things. You are as of now suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until the verdict of your disciplinary hearing later this summer. Until such time you are to return to your muggle relative’s home. If you are cleared you must retake all of your exams as they are deemed invalid with your suspended status or you will be required to retake your 5th year.”

“You’re suspending me?” Harry questioned shocked.

“You were out of bounds Mr. Potter, a fact that the minister of magic himself saw. He ordered your expulsion from the school; however that is not viable, suspension however is and you are to get your things and return to my office; at which time someone will escort you home.”

“I want to check on my friends,” Harry retorted, not believing that Dumbledore would not grant his request to make sure his friends were okay after the ordeal they’d been through at the ministry.

“Your friends do not have any lasting medical problems and each should make a full recovery. However, you will return to the tower and pack. I expect you back within a half hours time or if you so choose I can order a house elf to retrieve your things. Madame Pomfrey already knows that you are not allowed in the ward. Off you go,” Dumbledore ordered ending their conversation.


	2. Precarious Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is summoned After Voldemort escapes the ministry with Bellatrix only to be punished because he was confronted by Dumbledore.

Word Count 4596

The room was overcast with shadows; the only light in the room came from the fire burning in the fireplace. A lone figure sat, his shoulder length black hair lay lank around his face. A glass of dark liquid cupped by his elegantly long fingers that were slightly stained from his constant handling of potions ingredients.

Things were worst than he could imagine them being. The Gryffindor brats were outside the castle grounds and now he could only wait to see if they would return to the castle unharmed or if they would be faced with explaining how six underage students got all the way to the ministry of magic without any of the professors knowing they were gone. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that the death eaters would allow them to leave with their lives. It wasn’t in their nature to allow prey to live after they’ve played with them.

Snape sat in his favorite armchair staring into the fire contemplating what kind of attention this mishap was going to draw. The drink in his hand all but forgotten as he allowed his mind to wonder in the only place he felt free enough to allow his occlumency shields to fall. It wasn't often he allowed himself to become so deeply lost within his memories of a time long since past.

He was brought from the midst of his thought when a hot burning pain raced up his left forearm arm from his dark mark. “Fuck,” Snape hissed as the glass dropped from his hand falling onto his expensive carpeting and rolling a short distance away. Holding his arm close to his bloody, Snape slammed his occlumency shields down on his mind. “Bloody hell,” he thought as he summoned his robes.

The severe burning sensation of his mark had his skin raw and hot to the touch; pulling on the robes as he exited his rooms walking swiftly through the dungeon corridors taking a barely known passage that led outside to the grounds with the forbidden forest. Under the cover of darkness he continued to walk until he exited the protective wards of the school apparating away. He appeared moments later with a displacement of air his strides purposeful as he headed towards the large manor in the distance shrouded in darkness. A warm breeze blew gently around him was a clear sign that warm weather of summer was coming.

This was a different location from the last one he was summoned too. So Snape assumed that this was the Dark Lord’s latest strong hold. Knocking sharply upon the door Snape stood in wait using the time to further calm his thoughts before he entered the Dark Lord's presence. He only waited a few minutes before the door opened revealing Pettigrew. 

"Acting like a common house-elf Rat," Snape hissed in greeting. 

"O..o..of course not," Pettigrew snapped expressing his annoyance at the slight. 

"I'm expected," Snape ordered waiting for the sniveling ingrate to let him in.

“Of.. of course” Peter stuttered standing back allowing his entrance. “The Dark Lord is in the throne room” Peter informed him, “this, this way,” leading him down a side hall. 

Snape braced himself for what was to come. He could tell from the burning heat the mark was still giving off; the Dark Lord was furious. Peter paused in fear at the screaming coming from the room; his entire form trembling in fear of what lay behind the large double doors. Snape was filled with vicious glee at the thought of Bellatrix being punished.

Snape raised his brow watching the fear on the man’s face. “Anytime in the near future would be nice” he ordered.

Wormtail knocked before entering the room. “Ma…Master, Snape, has arrived” Peter announced.

Snape entered the room bowing to kiss the hem of his robe, “My Lord”, Snape greeted, his face towards the floor still in his kneeling position.

Bellatrix lay still a few feet from him moaning every few minutes, her form also naked and bleeding. Snape was unaware of what her transgressions were but it had to mean their mission failed. Snape couldn’t help but feel elated at the thought but made sure to bury the feeling deep in the recess of his mind.

“That will be all Wormtail. It is time I deal with my wayward pet” Voldemort ordered as he walked around the kneeling form before him.

Snape’s body tensed at Voldemort’s words; but his outwards appearance his posture was relaxed. It was in this moment he realized that .. 

“Crucio” Voldemort hissed viciously. 

Snape’s body seized up and his muscles began to twitch harshly as his body contorted at angles that could lead to serious injuries. Snape bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. He shut himself behind his shields as his body continued to seize. 

Voldemort lift the curse watching him. “Do tell me Severussssss why that dotting old fool came to the ministry tonight?”

“I haven’t any contact with Dumbledore since he fled the castle,” Snape tried to explain, “Dumbledore has been out of contact with me since he was removed from the castle by Madame Umbridge,” Snape immediately replied breathing through the pain going through his body.

“You expect me to believe that?" Voldemort hissed, "I will not accept failure not even from you, “Crucio."

Snape bit through his tongue to keep from screaming out; his mouth quickly filled with blood that he spit it on the floor between his hands. He made sure to keep his mind clear of thoughts. He didn’t need his lord to go searching through his mind. Voldemort lifted the curse; with a wave of his wand Snape was naked shivering where he fell before Voldemort.

“I beg you my Lord it is the truth.” Snape knew that no matter what he said Voldemort would still take his anger out of him because of the failed mission. 

“When was your last interaction with the boy?” Voldemort hissed out warning him that is answer had better be forth coming.

“I last saw the brat with Deloris Umbridge in her office, my Lord. He and his Gryffindor friends had broken in to use her fireplace. The ministry had been monitoring all Hogwarts activity through the floo network. Umbridge was monitoring all incoming and outgoing mail. My Lord I have no idea how Dumbledore found out anything about the ministry,” Snape tried to explain to appease the dark Lord.

“You expect me to believe that old fool hasn't been in contact with you. You will learn not to defy me; crucio” Voldemort hissed again but after only a twenty seconds or more lifted the curse; leaving Snape naked and shivering where he fell before Voldemort.

“It seems to me my pet that you need a lesson in just whom you belong to” Voldemort said casually as the door opened to reveal Rodolphus and Narcissa, watching with smirking eyes reveling in Snape’s pain.

Rodolphus Lestrange preceded his sister-in-law, glancing briefly at his wife’s prone figure on the floor a short distance away before bowing before their Lord. “My Lord,” they both greeted. 

“What of the others” Voldemort questioned the pair.

“My Lord, the others were captured,” Rodolphus quickly replied “Only Lucius and Rabastin managed to escape without capture.”

“Explain now!” Voldemort ordered, “That meddling old fool was yammering my head off in the atrium of the ministry so why were my deatheaters captured?” Voldemort continued to question.

"My Lord, Dumbledore, appeared in the death room and binded everyone who didn’t manage to get out before he went after the Potter brat” Rodolphus informed him.

Voldemort anger rose, not only did that incessant brat destroy the prophecy but that meddling old fool managed to capture his deatheaters.

Snape didn’t dare utter a sound as he listened to Rodolphus report on the inner circle members that were captured. His muscles still twitched from being tortured by the cruciatus curse. He knew it would probably be hours before the Dark Lord allowed him to leave; he reminded himself that he had a part to play.

"Where are Rabastan and Lucius now?" he inquired the fierceness of his displeasure heard in his voice. 

"Rabastan is been treated by Yaxley," My Lord.

"Lucius was summoned to the Ministry; he's currently in a meeting with Fudge My Lord. He sent me to inform you of his absence," Narcissa quickly informed to avoid their Lord’s anger.

“On your hands and knees Severussssss”, Voldemort ordered. “Have fun my faithfuls,” returning to his throne in the front of the room just as the first cry of pain escaped Snape lips.

Snape breathe through his movement, he had experience torture at the hands of his fellow death eaters before. This time would be no different. He kept his mind focused on keeping his mind blank as to not allow the Dark Lord to sense any deception.

He heard the displacement of air before the cracking sound of the hex struck against the skin of his back. His body jerked at the contact but he remained on his knees breathing through the pain. The hex never landed in the exact same spot twice but each time it touched his skin pain raced through his body and it wasn’t long before blood was pulled to the surface. Rodolphus spared no part of his body.

Snape knew his back would probably look like he’d hit with a razor hex by the time he was able to leave. Even through the Dark Lord’s anger he knew that he wasn’t displeased enough to end his life. Voldemort needed very little reason to punish his followers. Dumbledore being at the ministry gave him reason enough to punish Severus. Even when he knew Dumbledore did not have access to Hogwarts any longer.

“He cries out so beautifully,” Rodolphus thought as he continued to mutilate Snape’s body with the whip hex. Rodolphus thought pain was beautiful, orgasmic and he found a deep sense of pleasure in being the conductor to Snape’s pain.

Blood dripped to the floor from the numerous cuts on his back, ass, and the back of his thighs as the whip hex continued to lash against his skin. “How dare this pathetic excuse of a human use his own spell on him,” thought Snape.

Narcissa soon joined her brother-in-law in the torture of their spy within the Order of the Phoenix. Silently casting a spell Narcissa sat before the man who gave new meaning to aloofness. Nothing ever seemed to faze Snape no matter she would teach him that no one denied her what she wanted. 

Snape’s body tensed when he felt the effects of the spell hit him causing his manhood to rise and drip with need. His mind was screaming bloody murder at the ramification of her actions. This for Snape was the worse form of torture as he never had sexual affections towards women. He found them repulsive. He looked up to find Narcissa Malfoy sitting before him in a conjured chair. Her robes had been spelled away and remained dressed in crotchless lingerie. 

Snape recoiled at the smell of her sex. He pushed back the urge to vomit; he had never been attracted to women. However, before he could draw away from her, Narcissa grabbed a hand full of his hair forcing his face into her essence. 

“Open wide Severus,” she ordered tightening her grip on his hair. Severus looked at her with so much hate but Narcissa couldn’t bring herself to be bothered by it.

It wasn’t until he began to lick her folds did he understand. “Bloody hell,” Snape thought as a phantom tongue began rimming his ass.

“Crucio” she said sweetly.

He was unprepared for the pain of both the bull whip hex and the hot knives cutting at his nerves and the pleasure of the phantom tongue that was licking at his hole, his balls and his cock nor the phantom fingers that started pinching at his nipples causing more pain then pleasure. Snape licked fiercely against her clit circling his tongue around it before gently nibbling on it. He felt revolted as she began to moan thrusting her sex to meet his tongue. He could feel the bile rising up in him. He licked her folds slipping his tongue inside of her, her moaning increased.  
The Dark Lord sat looking on in amusement.“That’s it pet you know you love to be controlled and made to do as your told” Voldemort informed him.

“Can I take him my Lord?” Rodolphus asked his manhood hard as steel.

Voldemort got up from where he was sitting slowing walking back into the center of the room where Snape was shackled to the floor. “Prepare yourself Severussssss” was the only warning the Dark Lord gave before Rodolphus slammed his engorged cock into him.

Snape’s screamed was muffled by Narcissa’s grinding on his face. Engorgio Rodolphus stated swelling the size of his cock to fill Snape completely his thrust brutal as he took him.

Voldemort’s insane laughter echoed off the walls as his pet was used by two of his ranks. This would be a valuable lesson for Snape. Rodolphus was brutal as he piston his hips harder and harder into Snape’s body.

“Crucio” Voldemort hissed, causing Snape’s body to spasm. Rodolphus hissed out his release pulling from his body Rodolphus spelled away the bloody evidence of their coupling before redressing thanking their Lord for his favor. 

Narcissa came as her brother-n-law emptied his seed into their spy. Spelling herself back into her clothes Narcissa banished the chair before doing the same. "No hard feelings okay Severus. It was nothing personal,” Narcissa said before following behind Rodolphus who smirked at him as they exited the throne room neither concerned about Bellatrix who still lay on the floor unconscious from her injuries. 

Voldemort stood looking down at his servant. “Let this be a lesson to you Severussssss I will not tolerate disobedience. Find out how that old fool knew to come to the ministry.”

“Yes my Lord”, Snape replied through swollen lips that were dripping blood in the back of his mind he boiled with rage as he forced an obedient expression on his face. 

“Now get out of my sight” Voldemort hissed removing the bindings holding Snape in a kneeling position.

Snape bowed briefly and with strength he didn’t know he had. He got up from where he was on the floor removing his wand from his robes he spelled himself dressed and removed his blood from the floor bowing as best he could once more before he made his way towards the exit his body screaming in pain with every step.

“Narcissa and Rodolphus would regret they cross him,” thought Snape as he exited the house heading back down the tree lined lane to where the wards ended before apparating away. He appeared moments later at the gates of Hogwarts spelling himself with a notice me not charm Snape entered the castle and headed to the infirmary.

Pomfrey rushed toward him when he entered the hospital wing helping him into a private room away from the main room that was lined with beds, spelling away his clothing Pomfrey assisted his trembling frame onto the bed on his stomach. Once she was sure he was settled Pomfrey quickly headed to her office for the supplies and potions she would need to treat him with. She returned a few moments later with several potion valves. A vial of potion to fight the effects of the cruciatus curse, blood replenisher, healing balm as well as pepper up, a extra strength calming draught and a disinfectant potion. 

He quickly swallowed the potions as she handed them to him. No words passed between them. Pomfrey was the only one who he would allow to treat him.

“How much longer are you going to allow this monster to torture you like this” she asked. Clearly upset of the condition he was in.

“You know the precarious position I’m in” he replied simply as if that explained everything to Madame Pomfrey.

“Albus is a fool” she argued applying a disinfectant to his open wounds. He didn’t argue against her views of Dumbledore. 

The man would do what he thought necessary and wouldn’t bat an eye at the casualties that his decisions caused. Severus knew that many of the deaths in the first war could have been avoided if he had convinced the ministry to declare a state of war that would allow for more lethal spells. His refusal had the Dark Lord’s forces plucking them all off like flies. What good was it to stun a person when you are outnumbered ten to one.

Snape hissed as the disinfectant potion began to bubble in the open wounds. Pomfrey applied the balm in even strokes which immediately began to close the open wounds leaving his skin pink where the lacerations were. 

“At least he wouldn’t be scarred,” she thought as she wiped her hands on a clean towel noticing blood between his legs. 

“Those monsters,” Pomfrey snarled in rage. 

“Its fine” Snape attempted to soothed when he noticed her anger. 

“It’s not fine Severus Giuliani Xavier Snape. It’s inhumane to do such a thing. I have to see what damage has been done she replied her voice trembling in her rage. The calming draft had already begun to work Snape lay completely relaxed.

“How many,” she questioned as spelled his bottom in the air to give her a clear view of his opening. 

“Only one,” Severus advised knowing that there was no way of getting out of answering her questions. 

Conjuring a basin of water Pomfrey gently cleaned the blood from his thighs his entrance was angry red and still bleeding. The amount of damage spoke of more than more person brutalizing him sexually. 

“Are you sure only one person caused this much damage,” she questioned concerned that he could have internal injuries. 

“Yes only one. An Engorgio spelled was used,” Snape hissed as she began cleaning the area around his swollen and irritated opening. 

Pomfrey began her initial scans to check the damage before she started healing. It took her over thirty minutes to finish the spell work before she pulled more potions and salves out to finish his healing. 

“Okay Severus,” she asked? 

“Get on with it,” he ordered wanting to get everything over with so he could return to his rooms. Very well Pomfrey sighed instead of using her fingers to insert the potion to his insides she spelled the potion in his passage before applying it manually to the outside.

“This will need to be applied for the next three days to completely heal all the damage inside and out.” Snape nodded. Snape hated to be vulnerable in front of anyone. “I must head to my quarters it wouldn’t do for me to be seen here."

Pomfrey went to object. 

Snape kissed her forehead, “thank you” he said gently before walking from the infirmary.  
Pomfrey watched him leave with a worried expression on her face.

Entering his quarters Snape heading into his private bath removing his robes he allowed them to fall to the floor. Spelling the water to the desired temperature Snape stepped under the spray of water allowing it to further relax his muscles. 

Snape paused at the sound of his personal house elf getting his laundry, “masterizzarli” he stated simply.

“Si Maestro Severo” Cara replied popping out to destroy the robes. 

Once his body had relaxed Severus scrubbed his skin trying to wash the feel of Rodolphus touch from his skin. If he had anything to say about it, the man would meet his end in the worst way imaginable, preferably by the end of his wand. He stepped from the shower heading over to the bath filling it with scented bath salts to further his healing. Snape slowing began to relax for the first time since leaving the Dark Lord’s presence. 

It was nearing the breakfast hour when he stepped from the bath dressing in his usual black attire heading into his private library opening pulling the portrait of his mother from the wall to reveal a hidden chamber much like safes stored in muggle homes behind it the top shelving full of racks holding phials of simmering liquid. Placing the tip of his wand to his temple he removed the silvery strain of his latest meeting with the Dark Lord inside an empty phial sealing it closed placing it on the empty rack before sealing the portrait once more.

Snape headed towards the great hall for breakfast hoping to avoid speaking with anyone until after he’d had his first cup of coffee. He entered the great hall with a flurry of robes taking his seat behind the head table.

He gazed out of the crowded room. He didn’t see any of the missing students. He wasn’t surprised to see Dumbledore was sitting at the head table. From his usual appearance no one would have guessed that earlier that morning he’d been tortured much less sexually assaulted. Just as he was finishing his second cup of coffee his attention was drawn to Dumbledore. “I came to speak with you when I returned to the castle Cara informed me that you were unavailable."

“I was brewing a time sensitive potion and requested that I not be disturbed,"Snape replied not wanting to draw attention to him nor what he'd been doing on the previous evening to the other professors.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "I need to speak with you in my office before you attend to your classes," came the request which Snape knew was more an order than actual request. He knew he would be unable to refuse without a viable explanation which he had none. 

The end of breakfast came too quickly in Snape’s opinion. It would be a few hours before the trembling of his hands would stop. He could still feel the effects of the calming draft in his system so he was sure he would be able to hold it together until he was able to escape. He wasn’t nearly as calm as he would have liked to be dealing with Dumbledore. The man could be anger inducing. 

The pair traveled in silence through the halls towards Dumbledore's Tower office to which the gargoyle guarding its entrance immediately provided access without prompting. As they entered he took a seat in the atrocious monstrosities that he called arm chairs; while Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "I assumed from Cara's message you were called last night." 

"Yes, I was summoned and the Dark Lord was furious about their failure," Snape informed him. “How did things go at the ministry. I hoped that none of the students came to any serious harm?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment as if trying to gather his thoughts. “For the most part the students suffered minor injuries, however, Mrs. Granger as well as Mr. Weasley were more seriously injured and were transferred to Saint Mungos for treatment. The Weasley boy was somehow attacked by an experimental brain in one of the many rooms in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Potter, appeared uninjured. He however, was possessed by Lord Voldemort for a time but managed to eject him from his mind. It is my theory that Mr. Potter's over emotional state was what drove him out. The boy has been suspended by order of the Ministry pending a hearing for being out of bounds and under age magic use away from school. He was accompanied to his muggle relative’s home by Professor McGonagall. " 

Snape's brow rose at the mention of the boy's suspension. "What of the others?" he questioned, he had already dealt with his Slytherins. Snape wondered what would have made the Potter boy so emotional that the Dark Lord couldn't stand to be within him. 

"The other students have been given detention for the rest of the term and notices have been sent out to their parents for them being out of bounds. Should Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley return before school lets out in 3 weeks they will also be serving detention,” Dumbledore continued to explain the ending results of the nights’ events.

Snape’s brow rose at the punishments given to the other students who were guilty of the same infractions as the Potter boy. Yet he was punished more harshly by Dumbledore. This gave Snape pause, “what in Salazar’s name happened between Dumbledore and Harry Potter,” he wondered. 

“Tonks as well as Moody also have been sent to Saint Mungos but should make a full recovery.” Dumbledore had a far off expression on his face, “Sirius was lost last night however we were able to successfully capture 7 deatheaters Lucius Malfoy wasn’t one of them but it is believed that he was there. Fudge is now forced to admit Voldemort’s return when he saw with his own eyes he is very much alive. Delores is also at Saint Mungos due to her attack by the Centaurs. She must have truly impacted them for them to attack in such a way. No matter we must move forward.” Snape nodded in understanding. 

"What can you tell me about Voldemort's state when you were called?" Dumbledore questioned as he summoned a house elf for tea. 

Snape wondered what Dumbledore was expecting him to say. Surely the older man didn't think that the Dark Lord's ejection from Potter's mind was going to weaken him. 

"When I arrived at the location of the Dark Lord, I was lead into what I can only assumed used to be a large ball room as the room was bare saved one chair which sat on a raised platform in the center of the back wall. Bellatrix lay in a pool of her own blood midway of the room, I can only guess that she was the recipient of the Dark Lord's displeasure upon their arrive there from the ministry." 

Dumbledore looked thoughtful when he mentioned Bellatrix. He was aware that she managed to escape with Voldemort. “Did he appear weakened at all?” 

“No the Dark Lord was far from weakened,” Snape informed him balling in hand into a fist to keep the trembling at a minimum. “The man was flinging around crucios like an augmenti charm.” 

"Did he require anything of you?"

Snape wanted to snap gritting his teeth to keep the aggravation out of his tone, “I was questioned on how you became aware that Potter was at the ministry. The Dark Lord was aware of your suspension from Hogwarts. I managed to convince him that it wasn't through me that you were notified. I did let slip that you had monitoring spells on the boy," Snape continued.

“No more than usual. Good” Dumbledore replied in his jovial voice. “I expect you to ensure that you stay in his good graces. It is imperative that you get the information for the order.”

“Of course Headmaster” Snape replied (swallowing his nasty retort) “if that is all I do have classes to prepare for.” Snape reminded him.

"Very well my boy," Dumbledore agreed allowing Snape to leave his office for the dungeons. 

Snape stormed through the halls his robes billowing out behind him. “The nerve of that old fool” he thought. “As if I would be foolish enough to believe that he really cared about anyone but the greater good. They were all just chess pieces in this chess match between two bigoted old fools.”

Storming into his classroom Snape with a quick spell a writing assignment appeared on the board. He had little patience to deal with the volatile mix of students he would be seeing next.

Dumbledore sat in office long after Snape felt wondering how he was going to salvage his relationship with the wizarding world hero. 

At this point Harry was fiercely angry with him and refusing to take any part in the war. The wars’ end was depending heavily on the boy and his refusal to fight would not help matters in the least. He would leave the boy with his muggle relatives for a few weeks before allowing the Weasley’s to retrieve him. In that time he hoped some of the intense anger the boy was displaying would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ……  
> Masterizzarli (burn them)  
> Si Maestro Severo (Yes Master Severus)


	3. Consequences of Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s return to the Dursley’s three weeks early isn’t well received by his relatives. The consequences of this will be far reaching; as Dumbledore’s plans for the boy-who-lived takes a turn for the worst.

**Monday June 10th 1996 Little Winging Surrey (Number 4 Privet Drive)**

  
When Harry woke it was light out; he wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious; it could have been mere hours or days. To say the Dursley’s weren’t please to have him returned to their home three weeks earlier than expected was an understatement. Dumbledore’s letter didn’t help matters; in Harry’s opinion it only made matters worse for him.

  
The only good thing was they arrived the normal way as his uncle Vernon put it. The bad thing was their timing as Vernon and Petunia were dressed to go out, which meant they were very displeased at the inconvenience his presence created for them. Harry figured he would be forced into Dudley’s second bedroom without as much as a glass of water. What he didn’t expect however was his uncle’s immense rage.

  
Vernon waited just long enough to give Professor McGonagall time to leave the house and be far enough away that she wouldn’t be suspicious of the noise.

  
Vernon turned towards him; his gaze was one of malicious intent.

  
Harry flinched as the larger man launched towards Harry his hands bawled into fist. He only saw the first punch of Vernon’s big beefy fist connecting painfully with his face knocking him onto the floor behind him. Harry could only curl into himself as each blow and kick from his uncle connected with his body. The hateful words he was use to after hearing them for most of his life.

  
Harry felt his arm break when his body collided into the metal grate of the cupboard door from the force of his uncle kicking him. He lost consciousness as his uncle dragged him up the stairs throwing him into his room. Harry didn’t remember how he got onto the lumpy cart that he used for sleeping nor did he know the extent of his injuries. His left arm still throbbed in pain, telling Harry that his magic failed to heal this injury. Harry could only assume that his injuries were too severe to heal them all. His breathing was labored so Harry knew there had to be a broken rib or two.

  
Harry didn’t want to even contemplate on what his face looked like. His left eye was already swollen shut. That being the first blow from Vernon before he fell, the rest Harry couldn’t truly remember. He figured he must have blacked out at some point.

  
Harry sat up his left arm folded into his body. Moving to edge of his bed he got up the best he could taking in the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. It was much as the same as the year before more of Dudley’s broken things were cluttering the floor and books thrown across the small desk.

  
Spotting his trunk out of the only eye he could see out of though bleary vision; Harry opened his trunk removing his invisibility cloak, the photo album that Hagrid gave him of his parents, the small black pouch with his remaining wizard coins from before term and the books on defense that Remus sent him over the last two years.

  
Hearing a noise outside his room Harry quickly as he could he pushed those things under his bed and threw his invisibility cloak over them. At the last minute he realized that he hadn’t removed his wand but it was too late Vernon and already opened the door. Remaining on the floor by his bed Harry watched the large blur that was his uncle.

  
“You’re awake I see. That freaky nature of yours didn’t heal you this time?” He questioned as if speaking about the weather. That crack pot old fool's letter held an interesting bit of information. There's no convict Godfather alive to stop us," Vernon chortled with vicious glee.

Harry closed his eyes in dread. His only protection from his uncle's rage had been the threat of Sirius doing bodily harm to them for mistreating him. Dumbledore had just sentenced him to the worst summer he could have ever imagined having. He didn't think his body could take much more abuse from his relatives. He didn't need the threat of Voldemort killing him if he wasn't able to survive the summer to return to Hogwarts.

  
Vernon slammed down the lid on his trunk grabbing it by the side handle and Hedwig’s cage leaving his room. Hedwig screeching and flapping her wings in agitation. Harry struggled to get up following slowly behind his uncle large frame fearing what his uncle was planning to do to his owl. Harry wished more than ever that he’d left her at Hogwarts.

  
Harry ran his hand along the wall as he followed his uncle much slower than he would have liked. His vision hindered him from seeing Dudley who stood behind him waiting for the right moment to push him; Harry braced himself as much as he could as his cousins large hands pushed him hard in the center of his back sending him falling down the stairs; his laughter ringing out loudly in cruel hilarity.

  
Harry hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a painful moan. He laid curled into himself as Dudley stepped on his leg as he passed by.

  
"Welcome home freak," Dudley chortled.

  
It felt like forever before he was able to regain his footing. Harry walked along the wall listening to his uncle’s voice that was coming from the back of the house.  
Exiting the dining room patio doors, Harry found not only his uncle Vernon but his aunt Petunia and Dudley standing around what appeared to be there barrel his uncle often used to burn leaves.

  
Petunia walked over to her worthless nephew shoving his glasses roughly into the hand of his injured arm. She wanted the little freak to see them destroy his things. Harry hissed as pain shot up his already injured arm. Using his mouth to help open his glasses, Harry placed them over his eyes. His glasses were pressing into the left side of his swollen face where his left eye was already swollen shut but what he saw out of his right eye made his heart ache.

  
Dudley stood over a fire barrel that he now noticed was lit; flames coming out of the top as he took pleasure in throwing his school papers into the flames. He seemed to find pleasure in ripping pages from his school books throwing them into the barrel. Harry knew he wasn’t in any condition to stop them, so he stood and watched as they burned not only his school books, uniforms and even his wand and the meager over sized clothing that they had permitted him to wear of Dudley’s.

  
Harry closed his eyes however when Vernon pulled out a small muggle handgun shooting Hedwig. Her blood splattered his face and glasses. Harry didn’t know what else happened as his world went black.

  
When Harry woke again it was dark. Since returning to the Dursley’s he hadn’t a sense of time because most of it he spent unconscious.

  
Crawling over to the small cart Harry felt around under it for the things he had managed to save. He sighed, when his hand touched the cool cloth of his father’s invisibility cloak. Looking about the room at Dudley’s discarded things, Harry found an old bookbag that Dudley used when they were in primary school. As quickly as he could he placed the few things he had in the bag before tucking it between the small table beside his cart.

He felt numb with grief of losing Sirius and watching the cruelty of his remaining relatives. He also felt immense betrayal by Dumbledore for informing the Dursleys of Sirius death as far as he was concerned the man hadn't any right to share that information. Resting with his back against the wall Harry was able to breath easier. It was less painful than when he tried to lay down. His left arm held secure to his body with one of Dudley’s old shirts. He felt numb with the grief of losing Sirius and watching the cruelty of his remaining relatives. Harry drifted in and out of consciousness as night drifted into day.  
___________________________________________

Three days had passed since Vernon and Dudley threw her worthless nephew into Dudley’s second bedroom. Petunia removed the many locks from his bedroom door opening stepping into the small bedroom. He was lying at an acquired angle. The whole left side of the boy’s face was swollen with purple and black bruising; his eye swollen shut. His arm was bent at an odd angle but held close to his body by what looked like one of Dudley’s old shirts.

  
Petunia didn’t realize the extent of the damage her husband and son had done to the freak. They were so use to his magic healing his injuries that they never bothered to care if they hurt him or not. Petunia however wondered why the boy’s magic wasn’t healing his injuries. Why the boy looked as if he could barely breathe through pain.

  
Fear consumed Petunia. “What if those freaks found out about what they had done? Surely they would come to check on him when they haven’t heard from him since being left there.” She thought.

She would never admit it out loud but she was jealous that Lily had magical talent and she didn’t; but Vernon showed her that magic was something to be ashamed of. They only had to hold out a little longer and the boy would be of age and no longer subjected to their kindness.

Harry opened his eyes when his aunt left the doorway. Without being told to, Harry got up slowly from the bed leaving the room for the bathroom entering it he quietly closed the door and locked it. Taking his time to undress being careful of his broken ribs and arm Harry turned on the shower. He craved a hot bath but at the Dursley’s he wasn’t allowed to use hot water unless he was washing dishes. Harry had learned the hard way when he was 8 when he took a hot shower and Vernon saw the fogged mirror; he learned not to make the mistake again after being given three weeks in his cupboard with only one small meal a day. He learned from then on to take cool showers and to quickly clean up after he was done.

Harry washed quickly but avoided applying too much pressure to his broken arm. It was difficult washing his hair one handed but did the best he could before stepping completely under the spray of the shower washing the shampoo from his hair; shutting off the water he stepped onto a small thin hand towel he'd brought in the bathroom with him. Neither his aunt or uncle would have been pleased he'd dared to step onto their bathroom rugs that were solely for their use. Wrapping the thin bath towel around his waist Harry gathered his dirty clothing in his functional arm walking quickly across the hall back into Dudley's second bedroom closing the door.

Harry dried himself off the best he could gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm as he dried it. It was then Harry noticed the dark purpling bruises on his left side.He figured out that his jaw was broken when he tried to open it. The resulting pain made him not try it again. Usually his magic would have healed most of his injuries. Harry wasn't sure what to think of his current injuries that still lingered.

After nearly twenty minutes of struggling Harry was dressed again in an old pair of Dudley’s large blue jean shorts and a large t-shirt both of which were now too small for the larger boy. The shirt he used as sling was once again holding his arm against his body.

Petunia returned when she was sure the little freak had finished in the bathroom to lock him in again. Once again he was lying against the wall his breathing seemed labored by she couldn’t be bothered to care it served the little freak right turning up three weeks early. They wouldn’t receive their first payment until the beginning of the month for housing the freak. Vernon had planned a nice summer get away for them with the money. She never felt bad about using the money intended for his care to spoil her son. The little freak didn’t need much. She remembered many things from her childhood with Lily and all the fascinating things she had learned. Her parents couldn’t help but be proud but Petunia saw her for what she was an abnormal freak of nature.

Harry hadn’t bothered to open his eyes when he felt his aunt’s gaze on him, he heard as she sat something on the small desk before leaving putting the locks back on the door. Harry hadn’t eaten in days and wasn’t planning to eat anything the Dursley’s gave him; after all they’d done since his return he wouldn’t put it passed them to try and poison him.

Petunia unlocked the door the next morning finding her nephew in the same position he was in when she locked him in the previous evening, she wondered if the boy could move at all. The can of soup left untouched on the desk where she'd sat it.

“You ungrateful wretch,” she hissed snatching up the full can from the desktop, “wasting a perfectly good can of soup.”

Harry didn’t acknowledge her presence. His eyes remained closed. Petunia left the room with the untouched can of soup locking the door behind her. It will teach her worthless nephew to appreciate what he is given when he goes for the rest of the week without meals.

Yet another day of silence from the bedroom that housed her nephew, Petunia began to worry more because the injuries weren’t getting any better, the boy looked far worse than he did the previous days.

Unknown to the Dursley’s an order member stood guard outside the residence. Lucky for them that guard wasn’t Alastair Moody who had the ability to see through the walls of the home due to his magical eye because if he had been it would have brought the orders attention to Harry’s abuse. Letting the morose thoughts leave her mind Petunia began cooking dinner.  
_________________________________________

Another day passed before Harry was coherent for long periods of time. He knew that he would have to find a way to leave number 4 Privet Drive or he would die at the hands of his muggle relatives due to abuse, starvation or dehydration. Shifting slightly on the lumpy mattress, Harry jumped at the sound of what he assumed was a car backfiring but upon glancing out the window he couldn't see any vehicles running on the street or in the yards of the neighbors he could see from his bedroom window.

The following two days Harry heard the sound more and more which made him curious. Harry made it a point to listen out for the sound. It wasn’t long before Harry realized that Dumbledore had someone watching the house. The sounds he heard every few hours were order members changing shifts at guarding the house. He now knew he would have time his escape around when the order members stood guard and hope that his escape wasn't hindered by Moody and his magical eye.

Petunia stilled checked on the boy at least once a day to ensure he was still breathing. She was sure that if the boy would have to be alive for them to receive their payment. Yet he stilled remained in the same position each time she checked and never seemed to acknowledge that she'd even entered the room. 

Harry sat under the window in his bedroom listening for the sound of apparition on the third day. He’d spent the last few days monitoring when the order members changed shifts guarding number 4 Privet Drive. If he timed things correctly he would be able to get away without Dumbledore finding out until it was too late.

Harry stilled at the sound of apparition indicating that someone had arrived and a few minutes later a second cracking sound telling him that the other person had just left. Harry sighed he wish he knew who it was that was guarding the house. He couldn’t risk leaving if Moody was guarding. His magical eye could see through the walls of the house not to mention Harry’s invisibility cloak as well.

But suddenly a third sound of apparition rang out. Harry knew this was his only chance and hoped he would be long gone before whoever was guarding returned. Slowly getting up from where he was sitting being careful of his injuries. He grabbed the backpack with the few possessions he managed to save, covering himself with the invisibility cloak slipping out his open bedroom door, walking silently down the hall descending the stairs making sure to skip the squeaky one near the bottom.

Slipping silently down the hall into the kitchen Harry paused flattening himself against the wall when Dudley’s large frame sauntered pass him into the room. Harry didn’t know if it was his cousin’s aspirations to be as wide as he was tall, but he was on his way to accomplishing it. Watching Dudley raid the fridge," Harry was surprised he was capable of making his own sandwich, as the Dursley's never seemed capable of doing anything for themselves when he was around. He hadn't planned how he would slip from the house without detection. He was sure a door opening and closing by themselves would send the Dursleys into a panic.

Harry cringed, at Dudley eating habits one bite into the over packed sandwich and items were falling from bottom down the front of his shirt onto the floor in front of him.

“I’m o’ u iers (I’m off to Piers),” Dudley informed his parents as he entered the lounge through a mouth full of food. Harry followed quietly behind him making sure to keep quiet under his invisibility cloak. It was as if the Gods were granting his means of escape from his personal hell.

“Okay Popkin,” Petunia said with a smile. Her son had such great friends.

“Going to the new cinema are you?” Vernon questioned his son. Fortunately Dudley was between bites and could answer without reminding Harry of a cow eating hay.

“Yeah, there is a new thriller playing; were going to see,” Dudley informed his parents. Which meant Dudley and his friends were going to be drinking, smoking pot and beating up unsuspecting small children. Harry shook his head at his relative’s gullibility. He was forced to watch Petunia hugged and kissed her miscreant of a son. While his uncle Vernon struggled to pull his wallet from the back pocket of his trousers; opening the billfold he pulled out quite a few pound notes for Dudley.

Harry slipped passed the pair and out of the open door allowing himself to breathe easy for the first time since returning to Privet Drive. He could hear Dudley’s whining voice begging his mother off as he walked away.

“Have fun Diddidums and don’t forget to call if you’re going to be late,” Petunia said kissing her son’s cheek once more before allowing him to escape.Dudley hated when his mother went all mushy on him, whipping her kisses from his face as he walked away from the house.

Harry headed in the opposite direction from which he knew Dudley would be traveling. He wanted to be as far away from the Dursley’s and Privet Drive as he could get, scared that whoever was guarding the house would return before he was able to get away. Entering the park he walked through it to the other side exiting into another subdivision where he stuck his wand hand in the air and summoned the night bus. Quickly removing the cloak being careful of his arm, Harry stuffed in it in his backpack.

The first thing he noticed was that the conductor wasn’t Stan. “Um.. Where’s Stan?” He quickly mumbled forgetting about his jaw until the pain reinforced itself making his right hand rub against it to relieve some of the ache.

“Went and got himself arrested he did. A death-eater indeed, the ministry’s arresting innocent people now to be seen as doing something against you-know-who. I’m Reggie and I will be your conductor for this evening,” the unfamiliar man replied.“What happened to you?”

“Fight,” Harry mumbled without waiting for the conductor to give him prices Harry handed him the correct amount before telling him his destination, trying to avoid talking as much as possible. Every time he tried pain would race up the side of his face. Harry leaned against the head of the small bed near the back trying not to jostle his injuries. He was too anxious to relax but being still seemed to ease sum of the constant pain he was feeling. He woken with a shake to his good shoulder, looking up he saw the conductor.

  
“The Leakey Cauldron sir,” Harry was informed. Nodding his head in thanks, he slowly exited the bus.

Harry entered the pub his head down and face partially covered, nodding to the owner heading quickly through the back of the pub to the brick wall that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. Using his finger to focus his magic, Harry tapped the sequence of bricks opening the entrance way.

The sky was over cast with dark angry clouds, which spoke of a coming storm, one that Harry didn’t want or need to be caught out in with his current condition. His plans were to get some money from his vaults and head to the apothecary to purchase the necessary potions to heal himself.

With his head down and his shoulders hunched, Harry headed as fast as he could towards the only wizarding bank in Britain. The tall white building loomed over shorter buildings in the alley. He entered the lobby of the bank finding it empty except for goblin sitting behind the large counter without a watch Harry didn’t know the exact time but assumed it was fairly early as he walked towards the large counter.

The goblin noticed the young wizards various injuries. “Do you require a healer young wizard,” The Goblin questioned.

Harry could only nod his head because his jaw was still heavily swollen and the bruising hadn’t lightened.

“This way sir,” Silverclaw stated, leading Harry down a long hallway to a set of lifts. Harry was surprised that instead of going underground he was taken to an upper level of the bank. Harry followed the goblin off the lift into what appeared to be a medical ward.

Have a seat,” the goblin directed, before heading down the ward into an office. Harry sat down on the bed the goblin pointed to and waited.

A few minutes later he returned with another goblin. “This, young wizard, is our medi goblin Pyini, she will see to your healing.”

“If you can lay back young wizard,” the medi goblin asked. Harry shook his head no in a panic. “Is it that you aren’t willing to lay back or you can’t lay down?” Pyini asked when she saw the young wizard go into distress at her simple instruction. Harry shook his head trying his best to get across that he had trouble breathing when he laid flat on a bed.

She looked thoughtful for moment. Harry saw another goblin enter from a side room carrying a large basin pulling a tray filled with potions behind it. In his subconscious mind he knew there had to be female goblins. He just never in his imagination thought he would ever see one. He watched them as they set up everything they would need. Silverclaw the one who brought him to the medical ward stood off to the side waiting.

“Okay young wizard being that you are unable to speak at this moment. I’m going to use a potion that will require three drops of blood to tell me your injuries at present; it will also include any spells or enchantments that you may be under,” Nexinee, the other goblin explained.

Harry nodded, just wanting the pain to be gone. The goblin poured the potion into a deep bowl before gently making a small cut on his finger holding it over the bowl for the three drops. The potion sizzled briefly before becoming a milky white.

Harry watched with curious blurry vision as the goblin placed a thick piece of parchment inside the bowl that appeared to absorb the potion. It was then that he noticed what appeared to be words forming on the parchment but all he saw black swiggly lines that seemed to grow as his injuries were listed.

“With the extent of your injuries Mr. Potter it is best that I put you to sleep and fix things. They will be painful to fix its best that you aren’t awake for it,” the goblin assured him.

The last thing Harry remembered was a tube being placed between his almost closed lips before everything went black.  
______________________________________________

He lay with his eyes closed trying to figure out where he was. His mind was still fuzzy from sleep. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in any pain. Opening his eyes he looked around although his vision was still bleary Harry knew he was in a room much like the infirmary in Hogwarts. “Had the order been to get him?” he wondered reaching towards the side table for his glasses, until the door open from a side hall and goblin headed towards him.

“Awake I see,” she said with a toothy smile that to Harry looked sort of sinister. “We were a bit worried when you hadn’t awakened after a few hours.”

“How long was I out?” Harry asked sitting up.

“Four days Mr. Potter,” Nexinee informed him. “It is now a half past twelve, Sunday June 23. I have created a file with the list of injuries that you have suffered over the years which is quite extensive. Were you aware that you have quite a few blocks and enchantments on you?” the goblin inquired.

“Enchantments I wasn’t aware of any enchantments or blocks,” Harry said with a look of total confusion.

“The charms and enchantments have been on you since a few hours after your birth. They are timed released and you should notice changes in the next few days.” Nexinee explained.

“Why would my parents do such a thing?” Harry wondered. Things just weren’t making any sense.

“Your clothing is on the chair beside your bed. You may get dressed and I will accompany you to see your family account manager. He may be able to shed some light on the state of things,” Nexinee advised.

Harry quickly dressed in the clothes he’d worn into the bank a few days prior. Once dressed, he sat in the chair beside the bed waiting for the goblin to return. Upon his return, Harry was led into one of the private offices of Gringotts. Looking around in amazement, he had never been to a private office before. There were stone statues of goblins with armor and swords. There were pictures of what he assumed was goblin history.

“Have a seat Mr. Potter and we can get started,” Nimex directed, showing him to the armchair in front of his desk. “Mr. Potter my name is Nimex, and I am the Potter family manager here at Gringotts. I’m sure that you are aware by now of the blocks and enchantments on your person.”  
Harry nodded.

“Can they be removed?” he questioned not wanting to wait for them to dissolve on their own.“If it is your wish; I can have them removed now,” Nimex informed him.

Harry thought about it briefly before nodding, “Yes I wish them removed now.”

“Mr. Potter I can’t promise that you will not feel any pain during the process of removing the blocks. But I wanted to warn you that you may feel some form of discomfort. I believe we should move to a more comfortable setting just in case” said Nimex leading Harry through a side door from his office down a side hall into a room that had runes engraved on the doors and wills and what he thought to be a viewing window.

“Disrobe and lie upon the dais Mr. Potter,” Nimex ordered leaving the room briefly returning with a two potions a pale green one to remove the blocks and a murky brown one that would remove any enchantments.

Nimex left the room sealing the door behind him. He was unsure what kind of magic would be released when the potions purged the boy's body of the spells. From the viewing window Nimex watched as Harry took the final potion the phial dropping from his hand shattering upon the stone flooring as wave after wave of magic came from his body.

Harry accepted the potions from Nimex without question swallowing the first and then the other before a harsh squeezing sensation in his chest caused him to drop the phial. The intense feeling of worms wiggling in his stomach made him want to hurl. The pains struck without warning however; if was as if he were frozen, his body was somehow held to the dais. He felt as his magic was trying to force its way from his body, the intensity of it caused Harry to cry out as the pain in his scar felt as if it were splitting his head open. A black mist rose him his scar as the wind began to pick up in the room surrounding his body as the temperature dropped severely in the chamber. All of which went unnoticed by Harry as he continued to screamed out in pain from the force of the rapid changes overtaking him. Suddenly his body rose from the dais floating mid air as a bright light surrounded his form, in some form of storm cloud.

Nimex stood observing until the removal was complete however the snow and wind remained. Calling for Guards Nimex ordered them to guard the room and report any changes to him. The magical power of the Potter child alone was going to rock the very foundation of the wizarding world.  
_________________________

Harry opened his eyes finding himself in what appeared to be a nursery. From the looks of it, it hadn’t been used in years. Getting up slowly from where he lay on a small bed. He began to look around. The wall paper had long since faded a dark wood grain crib sat covered in a thick layer of dust inside was a beautiful white embroidered blanket in the center a golden snitch; which appeared untouched by time it was free of dust. Harry ran his finger along the design.

A female with vibrant red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes sat in a rocking chair over in the corner silently watching the young man before her. “He seems sad,” she noticed with a heavy heart. He had yet to notice her as he walked over to a small chest that was filled with stuff animals; one in particular caught his attention a blue and purple dragon. He puzzled at why the colors on the toys would remain unaffected by time.

From the looks of the room, no one had been here for a long time. It seems that they left in a hurry. Walking over to the window looking out Harry became nervous; he was no longer on Privet drive. All he could remember was a lot of pain and passing out. “Did death eaters find him?” He wondered. Voldemort had become silent since the ministry event effectively using occlumency to keep Harry from entering his mind.

“Where the heck am I?” he said aloud not expecting to be answered.

“This was your nursery when you were just a babe. That used to be your crib, your fathers spent hours just watching you sleep.” Lily replied.

Harry turned in shock, “mum” he asked scared, his eyes wide in fear before he dropped in a dead faint to the floor.

“Oh bother!” exclaimed Lily, rushing towards him, with a wave of her hand his body was levitated from the floor and placed back on the bed where he woke sitting down beside him. Gently running her fingers through his hair Lily watched for a sign of his waking. She hadn’t expected him to pass out.

“Am I dead?” He asked scared that the Dursley’s had finally done what Voldemort could not when he felt fingers running through his messy hair.

“Of course not my child” Lily answered her voice immediately calming him.

“I don’t understand,” Harry stated, “Why am I here?”

“At the moment you the binding placed on you are breaking a bit early I might add,” Lily explained.

“What bindings why was I binded?” Harry asked confused.

“Something has affected the enchantments that were placed on you just hours after birth,” Lily sighed, “they should’ve broken on your 16th birthday.th birthday.”

“All I remember is being a Gringotts and the Goblins saying they could remove the blocks on my magic,” Harry said looking at his mother for answers.

“Ah, that explains it,” Lily replied with a smile. “We don’t have long Harry, I need you to listen to me carefully” Lily said to her child. “You were born Persephone Acacia Ismene Telperien Prince Potter, the daughter of two males.”

“But I thought you were my mum? Hang on; males can’t have babies,” he retorted in a matter of fact tone.

“You are thinking like a muggle my child. You my child are a part of a fascinating world and all things are possible where magic is concern,” Lily replied amused, "but you are correct, I am your mother because I bared you due to complications experienced by your birthing father. a very complicated bit of spell work transferred you into me. I'm not sure what you've been told about James and my relationship but we prepared for this incase of our deaths. When you wake you should receive a letter explaining everything to you. Now rest my child,” Lily stated kissing his brow.

“I love you,” said Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

“Oh I love you too child of my heart,” Lily replied her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She began to softly hum as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair much like his fathers. The familiar words of a lullaby her mother sang to her as a child.

  
Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels Goddess will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night  
Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

  
She continued to hum the song softly to herself as she watched the soft glow surround her sleeping child; as the light dissipated so did she.

___________________________

**(Privet Drive Monday June 24th 1996)**

The house was quiet when she woke she hated being forced to do house work when the boy was there however Vernon had beat the boy beyond what the freak’s magic could heal. She was pretty sure the boy had to remain alive for them to receive the stipend at the in a week’s time. Vernon has promised that he would take her on a two week vacation to Majorca while their Dudley attended boxing camp.

Entering the lounge she quickly turned on the TV to the morning news. They were planning to have a big barbeque with their friends. Vernon wanted to show off their new deck and pool to the neighbors.

“Now to Francis with the weather,”

“Thank you Stephanie and Blake, good morning everyone, as all of you have probably realized that was a drastic changed in the weather over night. The unexpected rain shower on yesterday afternoon took a turn for the worst as temperatures unexpectantly dropped below freezing turning into a vicious snow storm over night. London is reporting more than 30 inches of snow in some places and it doesn’t appear to be tapering off anytime time soon. It is advised that if you don’t need to leave home stay off the roads.”

  
“No,” Petunia gasped running to the window to appear outside. Vernon woke to Petunia’ shrieks, causing the floor to groan has he tumbled out of the bed to see what had distressed his pet.

“What is it Petunia dear? What’s happened?” he questioned as he entered the kitchen finding her at peering through the blinds outside.

“Snow everywhere Vernon,” she said pale, “my precious garden will be ruined.”

“Of course not dear,” Vernon assured her laughing, “someone is playing a practical joke.”

“It’s all over the news,” she snapped, “people as far as Kent are reporting 15 inches or more of snow. Even the weather lady doesn’t know what caused the drastic change in temperatures after all the rain yesterday.”

Vernon entered the lounge to see a new report being displayed. Other areas were affected as well Ireland, Scotland and there was even reported snow flurries in France.

“Potter has something to do with this,” Vernon snapped his face turning purple with rage leaving the room heading towards the stair case.

“Vernon don’t be ridiculous the boy can’t control the weather,” Petunia argued rushing up the stairs behind her husband who was already fumbling with the locks in his rage to get inside the boy’s bedroom.

“What have you done boy, you better fix it or I’ll make you wish you’d never been born,” Vernon ordered finally getting the locks undone pushing the door open; but the bedroom was empty with no signs that the boy had even been there the evening before.

“He’s gone!” Vernon shouted his complexion pale.

“He can’t have gotten out Vernon,” Petunia insisted pushing past her husband into the room.

  
**(Meanwhile at Hogwarts)**

“Good morning Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid greeted as the door leading outside closed but not before bringing in a cold gust of wind.

“Good morning Hagrid. Why on earth are you wearing a winter cloak? I know it’s been a bit chilly around the castle with all the rain yesterday but surely the coat is a bit much.”

“Rain? Professor I woke up in me hut and bout froze to death. It isn’t more than 25 degrees outside. I reckon it’s been snowing all night if the amount of snow outside is anything to judge by.”

“Snow? Preposterous,” McGonagall exclaimed, "surely you gist?" she questioned as the pair separated to take their seats at the staff table.

“I was surprised by the drastic weather change as well,” Pomona added, “I had to get Flitwick to help me place an efficient enough warming charm on green house (7). I hope it will be enough. I’m not sure what this weather change will do to those plants.”

“Snow in the summer? You don’t think it’s the dementors do you?” McGonagall questioned Dumbledore as he poured himself a cup of hot tea.

“As far as I’m aware Minerva they are still in the employ of the ministry, but even I haven’t known Dementors to affect the weather this much.”

Snape looked thoughtful but didn’t comment he just continued on with his breakfast before escaping to his rooms; something about the drastic weather change was setting off warning bells in his mind.

It couldn’t possibly be what he’d thought it was it was far too soon.

______________________________

Harry opened his eyes he was still laying on the dais in the chamber he was led to by Nimex. The walls were completely iced over and the floor covered in more than 3 feet of snow, yet he felt as if it were a warm summer day. It was only a few minutes before the door was opened and the heat from the hall began to melt the snow.

“How do you feel?” Nimex questioned.

“Like I’ve been a couple of rounds with a blugger and lost,” Harry admitted honestly. “How long had he been unconscious this time?”

“You have been out for the last 52 hours it is now Monday June 25th at a half past four."

“I would like to see a mirror if you have one,” Harry requested, nervously dreading what the change in the sound of his voice could mean. He wasn't sure what he would see. Handing over the mirror Nimex waited for the young wizard’s reaction.

Harry stared at the image looking back at him, an imagine he never thought possible, his eyes were still the emeralds that he had been born with however now they seemed to glow. His skin tone was still the same golden complexion but yet seemed as smooth as the finest porcelain. His facial structure had changed where it was once angular it was now slender, with high cheek bones, a small delicate nose. His hair was the darkest black he’d ever seen it was almost looked wet it was so glossy; the silky tresses fell down his back in a mess of curls but most of all the scar that told the world who he was, missing from his forehead.

“I can’t be a girl,” Harry screamed when he noticed the addition to his chest. The pair of medium size pert breast extending from his body nearing caused him to faint in dismay. "Oh why can’t I ever be normal just once? I’m supposed to find a nice girl, get married and have lots of children. How am I going to explain this,” she ranted as she paced the small floor. “I’m never going to be able to live this down I just know it.”

Nimex allowed the now young witch to vent out her shock before drawing her attention to the letter that was yellowed with age sitting before her.

Persephone Acacia,  
If you are reading this letter it means that the enchantments placed on you as a baby has lifted and you are now back in your true form. I know you are probably upset and confused. You probably have many unanswered questions and for that I am truly sorry we aren’t there to help explain things to you. There are so many things that I need to explain to you in this letter.

First I was born Alatariel Nienna Telperien, my family is of a very rare race of magical beings. We are known as Zoratira Nyalora, but wizards refer to us as the winter phoenix because we have an avian form as well as a human form that they are not aware of however we also have a hybrid form. We have an affinity for elemental magic. We have some similarities to the phoenix but we don’t experience a burning day like the fire phoenix we have what is called a day of regeneration that is unknown to wizard kind. There are for different types of Zoratira Nyalora we are defined by our element as you probably have figured out my family’s affinity for water. My race of people is believed to be extinct because we have the ability to blend with other magic users and mainly do not bond with other humans however it is not unheard of. 

I'm unsure of what you've been told about us but I met your father due to an attack on my family while in the wizarding world which left my whole family dead and me the only survivor. I was very young and it would be years before I would reach the age to attend a magical school. Hardwin Potter and his wife Siridean discovered me when they were searching the house for survivors. I was taken to their home where they saw to my needs and protected me from further harm. I'm not sure if you know of life debts but when someone saves another's life it creates a bond that is irrefutable. The bond that I shared with the Potter family was the first among my kind in centuries. I can only imagine the stories that you've been told about my relationship with your father but know that I loved him very dearly. He irritated me certainly but I was honor bound to protect him from all harm including harm that was self imposed.

There is so much to tell you in this letter that I'm hesitant as to where to begin. I guess its best to explain that my relationship to your father was one of love and protection. It was not one of intimacy as many would believe. Your fathers fell in love at a very young age which resulted in a pregnancy and their subsequent marriage Yule of what would have been their 6th year at Hogwarts. 

It is my hope by now that you have reunited with your papa and brother. I hope this terrible war has ended and you are living freely and without fear. If the war is still going on when you get this letter please be patient. Your papa if he survived will do everything in his power to protect you. Don’t seek out either it could be very dangerous and your brother is unknown to anyone in Britain and it wouldn’t be wise to bring light to his existence. It is also important that your father’s union remain secret. Dumbledore wasn’t informed about either because it’s not a practice at Hogwarts to allow married students to be housed in dormitories with single students. It would have also placed your father in endangered by your papa's family.

So many things have been kept a secret in order to protect you, myself and your maternal father. You were born on July 31st, the first female child to be born to a same sex male couple in over 1000 years; the last being the daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Though I carried you to term it was due to complications your papa was having with his pregnancy. A transfer ritual allowed me to finish the pregnancy for him.

Pardon me for jumping ahead a bit; but soon as you were born female it was imperative that the knowledge be kept a secret. Within hours of your birth you were placed under enchantments and spells to make you appear to be male. Your birth name is Persephone Acacia Ismene Telperien Prince-Potter. You were born in Cagliari, Italy in the birthing Chamber of your papa’s ancestral home. A second birth record was sent to the records department at the ministry in Britain that showed me as your mother and James as your father which is the name that you have used the past fifteen years. I know what I’m telling you is going against everything that you have been told.

It is imperative that no one knows that you were born of two males. It could mean your papa’s death if he managed to make it through the war. Your papa if alive will make himself known to you when it is safe to do so. You will need to visit Gringotts to retrieve what has been left there for you. Ask for Nimex. He will be expecting you. At that time you will be given my personal chest in it will be the things you need to know. Please understand that we did what we thought was best to protect you. Never forget that we love you.  
With all of our love  
Your mother  
Lily

Nimex didn’t appear surprised when a large chest appeared on the desk before him. Persephone looked up from the letter she read. The only thought on her mind was that she had a brother somewhere. She wasn’t alone. This filled her heart with hope.

“Your father James left this for you as well Heiress Potter,” Nimex informed her handing her an envelope that had yellowed with age.

Persephone Acacia,  
I’ve tried writing this letter many times over the months since going into hiding and it never seems to get easier for me to write it. How can I when I wish to never to say goodbye but with the uncertainties of war looming no one’s survival is guaranteed. I wish I could fill this letter with words of encouragement and all the love I have for you. Today is the eve of your first birthday and wanted to start this letter by saying that you are the most remarkable precocious child even at the dawning age of one. My wish for you; is that you will to be raised in a better world without threats or dangers; that you find a love that is beyond what your hands can hold, or your mind could ever imagine or that your heart can fill. I will freely give my life if it would mean that you are able live without a threat. Yet a prophecy has made you a target of a madman just because you were born at the end of July. It’s funny, how something simple as a prediction can produce fear in the strongest of wizards. If for some reason the worst should pass and I’m not with you know that I have loved you since before you were born and beyond.  
Your father  
James Ignotius Xavier Potter

Persephone’s expression one of great sadness. The small smile remained as tears rolled unhindered down her face. Refolding the letter placing it on the chair beside her, she looked up at the goblin with a questioning gaze.

“Nimex the letter from my mom mentions I have another father. Is my father still alive and do you know who my brother is and where he can be located?” she questioned after composing herself.

“Your bearer still lives; he is in a very difficult situation a moment. Your brother also lives but is hidden at an undisclosed location for his safety,” Nimex answered without hesitation.

“I don’t understand. Why was I sent to the Dursley’s if my father is alive?” Persephone questioned feeling hurt at her father’s rejection.

“Heiress Potter, your father didn’t have much choice, much was hidden to protect you and your brother, however, he was assured that you were safe and well cared for,” Nimex asserted trying to assure her that her father did not do things out of malice.

“Cared for, I wasn’t cared for; who do you think gave me all those injuries? The Dursley’s hate everything to do with magic. They especially hated me; they burned my wand, my school things, my trunk and they even killed my owl. All I possess is in that small bag I brought with me,” said Persephone in frustration, “If that’s being cared for they did a bang up job."

It was then she noticed a jewel encrusted chest, pulling it into her lap, Persephone opened the lid carefully not wanting to damage it in any way; inside were several journals that looked centuries old. Some looked newer then others. She assumed those belonged to her mother. Her hand paused at a long narrow box. A large amount of magic was coming from it. She was sure that her mother wouldn’t put anything inside what would cause her harm.

  
Removing the box from the chest she laid it on the desk in front of her; with shaky hands she tried to remove the top but was unsuccessful.

  
Pulling a letter from the top of several journals in the chest, Persephone opened it finding the handwriting to be the same from her mother’s letter.

  
                                                                                                                   October 25th 1981

  
My Darling Daughter,  
By now you have returned to your true form and your powers should soon manifest. Inside of this chest you will find a jewelry box that I have placed a very important heirloom in. I do hope you will read this before trying to open it. This box is enchanted to ensure that only a child of the Telperien blood line can retrieve what’s inside. You must call it forth to you by stating these words.

  
“Power of fire fuel of life, power of air first breath of life, power of earth which brings birth, death and rebirth, power of water life's revitalization, mother magic heed my call Zoratira Nyalora forever be I Persephone Acacia Ismene Telperien Prince Potter call forth the knowledge of my ancestor, lady of Avalon goddess of light grant me my plea Daughter of Lady Alatariel Nienna Telperien locket of Zoratira come forth to your rightful heir.  
With All of My Love  
Lily

Persephone read over the passage a few times taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Holding her hands over the **box, she closed her eyes repeating the words she read before speaking the words aloud. “Power of fire fuel of life, power of air first breath of life, power of earth which brings birth, death and rebirth, power of water life's revitalization; mother magic heed my call Zoratira Nyalora forever be I Persephone Acacia Ismene Telperien Prince Potter call forth the knowledge of my ancestors, Lady of Avalon goddess of light grand me my plea daughter of Lady Alatariel Nienna Telperien. Locket of Zoratira come forth to your rightful heir.”**

Persephone sighed when she felt the locket settle around her neck. Opening her eyes she smiled. The chain was titanium and appeared to be made of conjoined Celtic knots. The locket itself was also titanium with a crest engraved on it. Persephone could feel the magic wrapping around her.

  
Looking once more inside the chest she found another jewelry box that opened to her it was a ring that made out of titanium with a deep purple diamond it was engraved with the same crest as the necklace. Slipping the ring onto her finger it was slightly too big but before she could remove it; the ring resize to fit her slender ring finger on her right hand.

Nimex brought her attention to him once more.

She smiled removing the chest sitting it in the arm chair beside her. “Sorry about that,” she said with a smile.

“Not at all Heiress Potter, the Telperien family is a very important one for your people. As an heir of several families before me are the heir rings to the Potter, Black and Prince families however you are the sole heir to the Telperien family. By accepting the rings of the Black, Potter and Prince family you are admitting that you are heir to these families and willfully accepting the responsibility that comes with it.” Nimex informed her.

Persephone nodded in understanding before removing each ring placing them on one by one on the finger next to the Telperien family ring at sat on her right pointer finger. The four rings had different colored stones, a purple diamond for the Telperien family, and a sapphire for the Potter family, onyx for the Black family and emerald for the Prince family.

“Now is there anything else that Gringotts can take care for you this afternoon?” Nimex questioned.

Persephone looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes I do actually, is it normal practice at Gringotts to not send transaction reports and financial statements to your account holders; as I have never received anything on my vault."

“I was unaware that you weren’t receiving your invoices. Dumbledore ensured me that he was meeting with you and going over your expenses. Your father being Regent over the accounts as Lord Consort had the Potter familiar vaults sealed upon James’ death; you like your brother only have access to your trust vaults and your other father has a vault for his use that was setup just before James and Lily went into hiding. The main familiar vaults will remain sealed until such time your father releases them to your brother which probably won't be until after the war has ended,” Nimex continued.

“Why is Dumbledore getting my invoices if my father is alive? I was under the impression that the Dursley’s were my only family,” Persephone continued as her anxiety grew.

“Dumbledore isn’t aware that you have a direct living relative. It is imperative that he doesn’t find out this information,” Nimex advised. “Your father has taken many steps to ensure your safety as well as the safety of your brother.”

“So my father believes that Dumbledore is protecting me and that I have lived a happy childhood even when it’s the farthest thing from the truth?” Persephone mumbled.

“Dumbledore set up a monthly stipend for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for your care? Normally this is paid by the ministry but he wanted your location to remain unknown,” Nimex informed her.

“WHAT! MY CARE, THEY NEVER SPENT ONE SINGLE KNUT ON ME AND I WANT ALL OF MY MONEY BACK. I DIDN’T AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO ENTER MY ACCOUNTS IN MY BEST INTEREST OR OTHERWISE.” she shouted beyond angry that her horrible muggle relatives were being paid for her care and they used the money to spoil their awful son and lied about her costing them money.

Nimex was shocked by the rage coming off the small witch. “I will take care of things. Pulling her trust vault folder from the pile Nimex looked at the numbers at present.”

“My first transaction should have been at the beginning of August in 1991 when I first entered the magical world and got my school supplies and each subsequent year after that. I'm sorry for yelling at you but you can understand why I'm reasonably upset,” Persephone directed trying to calm down a bit after her outburst.

“Your trust vault is set up to have 10,000 galleons every thirty days. That means if you visited the bank and removed 1000 galleons the following month the 1000 galleons would be transferred from one of the main vaults,” Nimex explained.

“It appears that the Dursley’s have been receiving the amount of 300 galleons a month to care for you since you were placed with them in November of 1981; which equates to roughly 1500.00 pounds a month from 1981-1991. After your entrance at Hogwarts they were paid only for the summer months that you were in their home. The last payment they received for your care was in July of last year, which brings the total to roughly 190,500 pounds. Another payment is scheduled to be sent out on the first of July,” Nimex informed her.

“Can that payment be stopped?” she questioned. Persephone didn’t want the Dursley’s getting any more of her father's money. They already at stolen 190,500 pounds from her to spoil their awful son, she wasn’t going to help them do that any longer.

“Albus Dumbledore was appointed your magical guardian after your godfather Sirius Black was incarcerated in Azkaban,” said Nimex as was reading the information from the file. "There are quite a few discrepancies, I was not aware that you weren’t aware of these transactions being made to your account however the stipend to the Dursley’s will immediately be stopped.”

“I will begin reversing the latest transactions. It is unfortunate but I must inform you that the transactions made on your behalf by Albus Dumbledore towards the muggles are binding as he was appointed your legal guardian however in spite of recent events those transactions will be deemed legal.” Nimex continued as he looked over the transactions.

Persephone was disheartened by the news and upset that Dumbledore had access to her money and was legally able to steal from her accounts without her knowledge.

“I assume you were given your key on your 11th birthday. From that point only you would have access to your trust vault.” Nimex stated folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

“I was never given the key to my vaults,” Persephone informed him, with a look of disbelief.

“When I first came to Gringotts Hagrid had my key; he gave it to the goblin and it was returned to him. Every other year Mrs. Weasley had my key when we came to get our shopping done for the school year,” she explained.

Nimex didn’t like what he was hearing. An heir shouldn’t be denied their key. It was their account to do with what they wanted. The tuition was automatically deducted from the account at the beginning of each term. “I will have your locks to your trust vault changed and a new key issued immediately.”

“I will also need a way of getting money without having to come in person.” Persephone requested. While Persephone signed paperwork for the things she wanted done for her trust account the locks on her vault were changed. She was handed the new key to her vaults as well as a magi card that she could use in both the magical world and the muggle world.

“I understand it’s not safe for you to tell me who my father is but I can’t return to the Dursley’s. I refuse to suffer their abuse anymore, but is there a way that I can have Dumbledore removed as my magical guardian?” Persephone inquired.

“Heiress Potter, what Dumbledore wouldn’t want you aware of is your status in the magical world. By magical law you have been recognized as an emancipated minor since your were forced to compete in the Triwizard Championship at the age of 14. However, your magical status since the removal of your bindings, you are no longer considered human and no longer fall under the wizard’s statutes for underage wizardry and therefore are considered an adult in the eyes of the law.”

Persephone smiled, a light feeling of peace overcame her, moaning at her current predicament. It wasn’t safe for her to contact Remus so she would have to find somewhere safe for the summer. “I need a list of Potter properties that I may stay at for the remainder of the summer. And a portkey to get there would be appreciated,” Persephone said as an afterthought.

Nimex looked over list of Potter properties. Deciding to send the young heir to Spain the Potters owned a beach house on Andalucía Beach in Andalucía Spain. It was in good repair and had four house elves in residence. You won’t need the portkey as your heir ring will take you to any of the Potter properties you just need to think of the place in which you want to go and the power in the ring will transport you,” Nimex explained.

“Thank you for everything Nimex. I hope the Goddess finds favor for you and your people,” Persephone said smiling brightly holding her mother's chest in her arms and her bag over her shoulder.

“You are quite welcome young lady,” Nimex replied as she activated her family ring and was wisped away from Gringotts and far away from the hands of Dumbledore.  
________________________________

Mean while at Number 4 Privet Drive Petunia and Vernon Dursley sat in fear of what was to come. They dreaded thought of the freaks’ reaction when they returned to collect the freak.


	4. The Last Marauder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 11262

**Number 12 Grimauld Place (June 6 th 1996 11:00pm)**

His body felt completely numb as he appeared in the clearing across from the house. Nothing could have ever prepared him for this. The wolf in him whining from the newly broken bond, has he walked across the street entering the house he stumbled falling to his knees from the force of wards attaching to his magic. He didn’t know how long he laid there as the magic swarmed around him like angry bees before it settled.

Once the dark wards presence settled in the back of his mind as he got up from the floor deciding he would review them after he’d gotten some sleep. Heading to up the stairs Remus entered the bedroom spelling his clothes off slipping between the cool sheets; soon after succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Remus was awoken by the sun blaring through floor to ceiling windows. The drapes tied back from the day before. Remus glared at the window before snatching up his wand flicking it at the heavy drapes snapping the closed. Dropping his wand on the bed side table he rolled over covering his head with his pillow drifting back to sleep.

It wasn’t until midmorning that he woke up again to shower, before dressing in a pair of muggle blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. As he traveled down the staircase his bare feet were chilled by the cool flooring. The kitchen was just as they left it the night before. The tea set remained in the center of the table along with all of their cups which were still full and a half eaten biscuit on a plate. Without thought he began quickly cleaning up the kitchen by hand before starting on breakfast.

Turning to towards the cooler box Remus paused “Kreacher get up this instant,” he snapped at the house elf. He’d noticed was lying on the floor a short distance from where the door to the broiler room was located.

It was then he noticed the house elf wasn’t the usual color; his skin held a grayish green tinge of death. He assumed the family magic killed the elf for disobedience; banishing the remains without further thought, he pulled cheese, eggs and bacon from the cooler.

It wasn’t long before the aroma from the cooking food filled the kitchen. One pan was filled with several strips of bacon sizzling, while the other was filled with the eggs he had previously broken, which currently had grated cheese, green and red peppers and onions.

Soon his plate was filled with an omelet with several strips of bacon and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink a short distance from the stove. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he added a lump of sugar stirring it briefly before setting the spoon on the napkin beside him.

He would have to make plans, to protect the Black Estate, he didn’t trust the ministry. He was going to make sure Minister Fudge wasn’t going to line his pockets with the Black family fortune but first he would need to adjust the wards around the property. Dumbledore had too much freedom with the wards and that would end.

Summoning a muggle pen and note pad from his things Remus began making a list of what he needed to take care of. Now that he was in control of the Black Estate. It wouldn’t be long before the old fool found out and he wanted to ensure that he had covered all of his bases.

After breakfast Remus headed into the library pulling down the Black family warding book. He could tell something wasn’t right about the wards but he needed to know what he was searching for.

It was mid afternoon when he finished reading on the wards centuries of Blacks placed on the property. “Wards first,” thought Remus as he headed to the lower level of the house below the kitchen where the warding stone was located.

Heading to the stone Remus was able to view the wards surrounding the property. “That bloody bastard,” he thought as he began tearing down wards Dumbledore added to the house only leaving the fidelus intact. The wards showed three objects in the house that fueled hate within the walls of the manor. He made a mental note to remove those wards when he returned to the upper level of the home.

Using the book as a guide Remus slowly activated the wards to full power before adding additional wards to the property. Remus felt slightly drained when he returned to the upper levels but needed to remove the other wards Dumbledore had placed on the property before he could attend to other matters.

He followed the wards into the hallway finding several runes carved into her frame. “Effie,” Remus called out as the small house elf wearing what appeared to be a burgundy toddlers dress.

“Master needs Effie,” she asked.

“Effie I require you to bring me my carving pen please,” Remus ordered gently his focus still on the runes. The small elf nodded disappearing and reappearing moments later with the required item. Effie had been with Remus since his childhood and often appeared at Hogwarts during his youth to deliver things from his parents that was too sensitive to have an owl deliver.

Only James and Sirius knew of her existence. Remus never felt comfortable enough around Peter to share information about his family. He was sure Peter just assumed that Remus was a half blood like many other students attending Hogwarts.

“That will be all for now. Thank you,” said Remus as he headed back towards the library opening the double doors and entered. After more than an hour of searching he found the runes that were carved in the wood of the portrait. He then searched for runes that would allow him to nullify the effects of the runes already on the frame. Remus worked long into the late evening hours before he had managed to completely undo the damage the runes at done to the home.

“Where is my son?” the portrait of the late Wulburga Black questioned her son's bonded. Although unknown to Sirius, his parent's were aware of Remus' true status in the wizarding world and were proud of the pairing. They couldn't have chosen better for their eldest son themselves.

“Sirius was killed last evening by Bellatrix Lestrange,” Remus informed her, and was surprised to see the woman was in deep distress. The Blacks valued family above anything.

"IMPOSSIBLE! We take care of our own, I know my niece is obsessed with the Dark Lord, but even she wouldn't go against the family magic. She couldn't have." Remus was shocked by his mother-in-laws fierce defense of her niece. He never thought he would see color drain from a portrait. But thinking back on that night, he recalled the pair taunting one another laughing as they traded spells. Some were dark in nature but nothing that would have truly killed the other.

“If Bellatrix Lestrange wasn’t responsible for his bonded’s death. Who was?” Remus thought to himself.

“Who now is head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?” she questioned concerned about the state in which the house would fall.

“As of last evening I am regent for the House of Black until such time as our daughter is of age to become Lady Black and take over as head,” Remus informed her.

“Preposterous," Wulburga argued, “there has never been a female head in the history of the Black family.”

Remus looked at his mother in law with a sadden twinkle in his eyes, “You know your son very well to know that he would break the rules laid down by the head’s of the Black family for centuries. This isn’t any different, Sirius made the necessary changes in his brief time as Lord Black to ensure the Black family legacy stayed in the direct line as it should. I’m sure that you love your niece Narcissa but I doubt you want the Black family magic to fall regent to Lucius Malfoy.”

She paled at the thought, “No that wouldn’t have been a result she’d liked at all. Where is the child?” Wulburga questioned wanting to see her granddaughter.

“Cassiopeia is with her bearer,” Remus assured her, “Sirius and I wanted to ensure her protection from any who would seek to harm her. After all she is the inheriting Black heiress.”

The older woman in the portrait nodded in understanding at her son-in-law, “You will bring her to see me?” Wulburga asked, now that the runes had been corrected on the portrait she wasn’t screaming like a banshee every time someone disturbed her.

Remus looked at his mother-in-laws portrait; he couldn’t bring himself to hate the woman no matter how awful she had been to his husband in his life. “Of course mother,” he replied.

“And Kreacher?” she asked.

“I'm afraid Kreacher is no longer among the living. He was punished harshly by the family magic for betraying his master,” Remus informed the portrait, “I will have to acquire a couple of house elves to see to the cleaning of the house. Kreacher has been remised in his duties and allowed the house to become filthy in the time since your passing.”

“If you would close my hangings; I wish to mourn the loss of my first born.”

Without any further conversation Remus closed the hangings on the portrait heading down the hall towards the stairs.

_________________________

More than 4 days after the death of Sirius Black, Remus sat in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet and still no notice of his death had been printed. It was as if his death was inconsequential to the wizarding public. The sound of the paper going in flames was the only indication the reader wasn't pleased. If anyone would have seen him leaving the room they would have thought he channeled Snape the way his robes billowed out behind him.

Within the hour Remus was walking down the cobbled stone street in Diagon Alley heading towards the wizarding bank. His image was unlike any that had been seen before.

He entered Gringotts dressed in expensive blue robes, with black dress pants a black shirt with black dress shoes. When he reached the Goblin he waited until his presence was acknowledged.

“How can I help you?” the Goblin asked in a bored voice never looking up from the ledger he was writing in.

“I’m here to see Grimlok about my husband’s vaults.” Remus replied respectfully.

“And you are?” the goblin questioned.

“Lord Remyus Draven-Black,” Remus snapped causing the goblin to pale. His wolf closed to the surface since the death of his bonded, the constant reminder of intense pain from the severed bond he once shared with Sirius.

“Forgive Lord Draven-Black this way,” the goblin quickly answered before stepping away from the counter leaving another goblin to take his place. Remus followed the goblin down a side hall and into a lift where he was taken to the 4th floor.

They reached the door of his account manager. Bangclaw knocked before entering the room. Grimlok looked up from the ledger he was pursuing. “Good morning Lord Draven-Black what can I do for you?”

“I’m here to find out why I wasn’t notified of the will reading of one Peter Ignatius Pettigrew?” Remus questioned.

“A will is only activates upon the death of the holder of the estate,” Grimlok informed him.

“According to the ministry, Peter Ignatius Pettigrew has been dead since the first day of November in 1981,” Remus informed the goblin wanting outside confirmation that the ministry hadn’t forced the goblins compliance.

“I’m afraid that is incorrect,” Grimlok replied, “I informed Madame Pettigrew the same in 1981 when she came to inquire about his account. Gringotts cannot force the activation of a will. It activates upon death therefore Mr. Pettigrew has yet to leave this plain of living.”

Remus smiled with vicious intent, “On the behalf of myself, my godson and my daughter Cassiopeia Athena Nicole the heiress of the Black family I request that you in my stead file charges against the ministry for the false imprisonment of my husband Lord Sirius Orion Black and be paid restitution for this clear miscarriage of justice.”

Grimlok smiled quite viciously before gathering the necessary paperwork. The goblins loved throwing the ministries dirt to their faces. He had waited years to bring the Fudge’s administration dirty dealing to the notice of the wizarding community. This matter alone would bring the Fudge administration down around their ears.

“We have another matter to discuss?” said Grimlok as he pulled some other documents from the file. “Your husband’s will activated on last Thursday evening at a half past ten. The will hearing has been set for the third week in July. This allows us the time to complete a full inventory on the Estate and prepare the execution of the will.”

“You are now Regent for the house of Black until such time your daughter is of age to take over as head of the family,” Grimlok informed him, placing a black velvet box on the desk in front of him.

Remus accepted the head of Black family ring placing it on his right ring-finger feeling a rush of the family magic as the ring resized to fit snuggly around his finger.

“I want the Black estates and vaults shut down,” Remus ordered, “no one is to have access to the Black family funds. I will not have my husband’s estate funding the dark facet of the war.”

“All properties except Marauders Keep and Number 12 Grimauld Place are to be sealed off to everyone but me.” Remus could feel the magic working as he voiced his wishes.”

“Master Goblin Grimlok I have the feeling that dotting old fool is going to be snooping about the Black account and possibly been either illegally accessing the Potter vaults or trying too.”

“Very well,” Grimlok answered “these things will be done and I will speak with Master Goblin Nimex on the issue of the Potter accounts.”

The Goblins disliked thievery and would punish the culprits harshly if they are ever caught.

“I also need two contracts for godparents for our daughter Cassiopeia Athena Nicole Mason-Black. Have them sent to me at marauders den,” Remus requested.

“You will have them by the end of the day,” Grimlok assured him. “The notices of the will hearing will be sent out a few days prior to the hearing.”

“Understood,” said Remus bowing slightly “may your Gold forever be plentiful.”

Grimlok smiled showing jagged teeth “and may your enemy’s blood flow from edge of your claws.”

Remus left the bank making plans in his mind to counteract anything that bumbling old fool thinks to try to control him or the Black estate. “Foolish humans,” Remus thought as he left Gringotts. He was done pretending. Dumbledore had better tread carefully. 

Sirius death had changed everything for Remus. He hadn’t agreed with Dumbledore’s lack of action when it was revealed that Sirius was innocent. Being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he could have ordered a new trial. Remus wanted to know why it was so important for the old man to keep Sirius from being freed.

______________________________        

It was early evening when Remus entered the bedroom with several dead ferrets he quickly bowed before approaching Buckbeak. It seemed the hippogriff was aware that something was wrong. Remus found it amusing that his love had found his familiar by chance. They were both marked for death and managed to escaped a fate neither deserved.

“Sirius would want you protected,” Remus greeted, “I know you are tired of being cooped up in this dusty old room. How you would like to roam free at Marauder’s Keep?” Remus questioned getting a caw in return. He took it as Buckbeak acceptance.

Thinking it was better to move him sooner than later Remus called out for the head house elf at Marauder’s Keep.

“Master is needing Effie,” she asked 

“Yes Effie, I need you to transport Buckbeak to Marauder’s Keep. It would be best to appear somewhere in the wooded area behind the house. He should find plenty of small game for food there. The wards should prevent him from trying to return to Hogwarts. I will see about getting him a companion from Hagrid later.”

“Yes Master,” she quickly replied disappearing with Buckbeak moments later. With a sigh Remus returned to the lower level of the house. Soon he would need to have the repairs completed on the house. He had no intentions of bringing his daughter there with the state of the house, although they had made a start the previous summer. The house still was a long way from being clean.

Nearly two weeks had passed since Sirius’ death. Dumbledore had contacted him the week before suggesting that he stay at Grimauld Place for the time being. Remus snorted in amusement; no doubt the old fool assumed Harry being Sirius godson would inherit the house and the Black fortune. It amazed him how much the man thought he could control and order people lives.

A small notice of death was printed in the Daily Prophet on the death of his bonded. It was far below the standard of notices for the passing of a Lord of an old pureblood line. Remus was sure that Fudge had his hands in the write up. He can’t have the public knowing the Ministry denied a Lord the right to a trial to prove his guilt or innocence. No the ministry just shipped his bonded off to Azkaban and left him there to rot.

(Mean while downstairs)

Dumbledore sat at the head of the large table waiting for the remaining members to enter the room. He looked over faces some knew some old from the first war. The one face he didn’t see however was the wolf.

Arthur and Molly Weasley sat on Dumbledore’s right followed by their oldest William and then Charles. He assumed the double abomination that were the twins were elsewhere causing mischief.

A short distance from the pair sat Hestia, Emmeline and Degalus Diggle.

Auror’s Shacklebolt and Tonks sat on the left side of the table an empty seat between the pair. Order members new and old took up the other empty seats around the enlarged table.

Remus entered the kitchen noting the recoiled expressions on some of the members’ faces at being in the company of a known werewolf. Wiping the blood from his hands he banished the towel before heading over to the sink to wash his hand.

He could feel the various eyes on his person, ignoring them he walked towards the table taking a seat at the table between the two aurors.

“Kingsley, Tonks, it’s good to see that both of you have made a full recovery,” Remus replied as he sat in the chair between the pair.

Remus could see the sad gleam in Tonks eyes she much like him were suffering from the loss of one Sirius Black. The broken bond still ached in severity. She and Sirius had gotten close since his escape from prison. He had been her favorite cousin as a child.

“Hey Remus," Tonks greeted squeezing his hand briefly before letting go. It seemed that she was the only one willing to acknowledge Sirius' death. "What did you all think of that freaky snow storm early in the week?” Tonks questioned adding sugar cubes and a dash of milk to her tea.

“It was a respite from the heat wave,” Kingsley chortled nodding to Remus in greeting, “the Prime Minister was all up in arms worried about the roads and traveling to speaking engagements.”

Remus was never truly bothered by the change in temperatures. He believed it had to do with being a magical being. “Has the ministry got any theories on the sudden drop in temperature?”.

“Not that we are aware of. The unspeakables are rather tight lipped about what they get up too in the bowels of the ministry,” Kingsley replied.

“Do you think it could be a drastic effect from dementors,” Remus offered, “of course it could be just a freak happening of nature.”

Remus nodded towards several order members as they entered the kitchen taking seats at the extended table. Moody took the chair on the other side of Kingsley fixing himself a cup of tea before sitting back to watch.

He passed Molly’s children on the stairs has the headed up to the front parlor to wait for the meeting to end. He overheard the twins complaining about their mother’s refusal to allow them to join the order. He knew the teens would try to find a way to listen in on the meeting; if their shenanigans from the previous summer were anything to go by.

Snape was one of the last order members to arrive at headquarters; the home of the recently deceased Lord Black. Snape entered the overcrowded Kitchen making his way over to where he usually sat away from everyone else a sneer firmly on his face as if just being in the mere presence of the order was off putting.

“I believe that we can get started now,” Dumbledore ordered once Snape had sat down causing everyone to fall silent giving the older man their attention. Molly quickly placed the charms on the door but little did she know they would be ineffective.

Everyone seemed to be dressed in various layers of clothing proving the temperatures were still near or at freezing. Remus wondered if the man investigated the drastic weather change. He wouldn’t be surprised if the old coot brushed it off as just a weather anomaly.

“I’m sure that you have all read the ministry’s version of the events that took place on the night of the 6th into the morning hours of the 7th. It is true that death-eaters as well as Voldemort invaded the ministry.”

Remus held in the urge to roll his eyes as many of order members cringed when Dumbledore said the dark Lord's name. They weren’t comfortable hearing let alone speaking it themselves. A part of him believed the old man did it to cause a stir.

Snape’s silent glare directed at Dumbledore went unnoticed by everyone but Remus. Dumbledore was aware that mentioning the Dark Lord’s name in the presence of his followers would cause their marks to burn.

“As you all are aware 7 Death Eaters were apprehended at the ministry on the night of the break in. Bellatrix managed to escape with Voldemort from the atrium however after speaking with Mr. Longbottom and Ms Weasley there is a wizard unaccounted for. According to the students there was a total of 12 Death Eaters. The identity of the missing Death Eater was a mystery however Ms Weasley said she recognized the voice to be that of Lucius Malfoy,” Dumbledore informed them.

“Are you sure you can trust the word of a child?” Snape questioned causing Molly to huff at the slight against her daughter.

“Snape makes a valid point,” Kingsley agreed backing him. “Unless she saw him, there would be very little the ministry could do to prove it.”

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Fudge could not accuse a wealthy pureblood Lord of breaking into the ministry of magic. He was sure Lucius Malfoy would sue the wizarding government for everything they were worth before the ink could dry on the press release.

“The arrest of Voldemort’s followers has hurt his cause slightly, however, that does not mean the other followers do not pose a serious threat to the safety and well being of the community. The captured Death Eaters have been given trials already and have been transported to Azkaban Prison without any problems.”

Remus couldn’t help the snort that came out. He found it ironic that escaped death eaters were granted the right of a trial while Sirius, the inheriting heir of an ancient line was denied his. The governing body of the wizarding Britain was filled with prejudice and crooks. Transporting them to Azkaban wasn't going to solve anything. I wouldn't be long before Voldemort launched at attack on the prison releasing his followers as well as other wizarding criminals that would willingly follow his ideal.

“Wouldn’t it be more prudent to keep them within the ministry?” Bill questioned, “What would stop you-know-who from freeing them like he did in January?”

“I’m afraid Fudge has every confidence in the dementor’s alliance with the ministry and will not consider the previous break out,” Kingsley answered nothing would convince the man that the dementors would not remain loyal to the ministry.

“Fudge is more concerned about saving his career as minister than preventing the captured Death Eaters from escaping,” Moody barked causing several people to jump in fright. "The dementors have shown that they will side with Voldemort as they did during the first war. The ministry is deluding himself and the wizarding community is going to pay for it.

“Peter Pettigrew was one of the captured death eaters at the ministry. I’m afraid I don’t know the particulars of his capture but he’s being kept in a magic dampening cell at the ministry. I’m unsure the status of his case. Fudge will not be willing to allow the information to be made public.” Dumbledore continued.

Both Tonks and Kingsley were already aware of the capture of the person believed to be dead for the last 14 years.

“What of the charges on Sirius?” Remus questioned. Tonks perked up at his questioned. She had wondered the same now with Peter in custody it should be only a formality to have Sirius’ name cleared.

“Surely with the capture of Pettigrew, they will clear Sirius of any wrong doing,” Tonks added before Dumbledore could respond.

Dumbledore looked at Remus, “I’m afraid he is still considered an escapee in the eyes of the ministry. Fudge isn’t ready for the community at large to know of the blunder with Sirius’ case,” Dumbledore responded continuing on with his brief, “The use of caution is advised when tracking and monitoring deatheater activity. Voldemort is unpredictable and it is unwise to act rashly. Under no circumstances should any of you risk your own safety; travel in groups where possible.”

Remus wasn’t pleased, even in death; Dumbledore was refusing to fix the mistakes committed against Sirius. Remus had plenty of time to think since the death of his bonded the ring on his finger a constant reminder of the bond they shared. For the first time, he was beginning to see things very clearly and not liking any of what he saw.

“Has anyone made any theories about the drastic change in the weather?” Hestia Jones asked from where she sat removing her thick winter cloak having only arrived a few moments before.

“None that can be proven,” Dumbledore sighed, “I’m sure the ministry has the unspeakables working on the matter.”

Snape sat away from everyone with his usual blank expression on his face with a clear view of the whole room. He inwardly sneered at the obvious love sick expression on the young auror chit’s face, each time she glanced up at the wolf. The sadness, he put off as results of Black’s death; however the subtle glances he observed told of the young aurors feelings for the wolf not that the wolf noticed of this. The oldest of the Weasley brood, even though dating French half veela wasn't so straight if his subtle glances that Shacklebolt was anything to go by.

“Their minds were open books the lot of them were fools. It wouldn't take much for someone well versed in the mind arts to pluck the information of the order from their weak minds,” thought Snape in disgust. It didn’t take a blind man to notice that the werewolf was in love with his dead best friend or that William Weasley wasn’t as straight as his girlfriend thought. Snape mentally chuckled to himself at the realization focusing once more on what Dumbledore was saying.

“Fudge hadn't much choice after seeing Voldemort with his own eyes in the atrium of the Ministry building. He was forced to admit the man's return but he was still anti-Harry to say the least and ordered the boy's expulsion from Hogwarts. Fudge wasn't known for the being the brightest crayon in the box. Fudge's demands of course gave Dumbledore a means of suspending the boy,"Dumbledore informed them. He thought time away from his friends would allow for his anger to calm. When they'd last spoke the boy had outright refused to fight in the war and told him in so many terms to do himself. He hadn't desired to hear the words of the prophesy or what it would mean for him.

“You can’t be serious?” Tonks questioned before Remus could voice his opinion.

Remus didn’t look pleased. “Why is Harry being punished at a higher level than the other students?”

“The other students weren’t seen by the Minister of Magic, Mr. Potter was. It was out of my hands,” Dumbledore assured them firmly placing the blame for it on Fudge. They didn’t have to know that the Ministry could not order a student expelled from Hogwarts for being out of bounds only the headmaster could do that but he felt the boy needed to be punished and facing another hearing would be just the thing to bring the brat to heel.

“That brings me to my concerns for Harry,” Dumbledore continued. “Mr. Potter displayed a large amount of anger when I arrived at Hogwarts to speak to him. At present he is refusing to fight in the war. I believe at this time it is best that Mr. Potter remains with his muggle relatives and allowed the summer to come to terms with his godfather’s death to which the Dursley’s have been made aware of.”

Remus nails bit into the palm of his hand as he tried to remain calm. Remus recalled Harry telling him that the Dursley’s were afraid that Sirius would come and hex them so they left him alone. What would the news of his death do? His animal was anxious and angry at the thought of his cub possibly hurt or worse.

Snape brow rose at Lupin reaction to the muggles being aware of Black’s death. However, his attention was directed back towards Dumbledore when Molly Weasley questioned the safety of the order being at Grimauld Place.

“Is the safe to keep meeting here now that Sirius is dead? Surely wards should have fallen by now?” Molly questioned. "We could be at risk without knowing who is now the new head of the Black family."

Remus held in the urge to hex the annoying witch. He wondered had she always bothered him or was his quick temper due to the severed bond? Pushing the thoughts of his bond from his mind Remus focused once more on the meeting.

“I had planned this to be our last meeting here as I assumed the wards would have fallen long before now,” Dumbledore replied.

“I'm sure it won't be long before Bellatrix of even Narcissa Malfoy shows up here,” Molly gasped.

Tonks rolled her eyes at the over dramatic display, any fool could tell the house was still heavily protected by centuries of warding.

“Mundungus what do you have to report on Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore asked looking over at the petty thief. “Is there any change in Mr. Potter’s movements since the last report?”

“Potter hasn’t been seen outside of his muggle family residence since he was dropped off. Not even a glimpse of him at his bedroom window. No nothing.” The drunken man reported sloshing fire whiskey down the front of his robes.

“Disgusting” thought Remus. He never liked the man personally. He was always leaving his post. Remus didn’t understand why Dumbledore trusted the man.

“Very well,” Dumbledore sighed moving on to the next matter of discussion. “It is imperative that you all are due diligent in keeping yourselves safe. We can’t be lax now that the ministry is acknowledging Voldemorts presence.”

“I doubt Fudge will be able to retain his position with the fall out that this will bring. I also expect that the new minister will seek to gain Mr. Potter’s allegiance,” Dumbledore paused.

“Severus is there any news from Voldemort’s camp?” Dumbledore inquired trying to defuse an already tense situation with the death of Black.

“As of a couple of weeks ago, the Dark Lord was forced unceremoniously to change his base of operations. I’m unsure of the particulars of what occurred but I can say that Bellatrix was insanely in rage about it,” Snape informed, “I can only guess since the death of Black the family properties have been sealed.”

"More than usual than," Tonks muttered, she wasn't a fan of her mother's eldest sibling. Bellatrix Lestrange alone was one of Voldemort's most dangerous followers.

Remus smirked “good” he thought. He was right the dark facet was using the Black family coffers to finance their side of the war; them being thrown from the property was just an added bonus. He wished he could have seen the wards ejecting them. It would have probably been patronus worthy indeed.

Snape continued without pause, “The Dark Lord as also dispatched teams to seek out the Ancients of Nosferatu nation.”

“The Nosferatu are governed by a monarch system and do not concern themselves with the world of magical humans. It is more likely that Voldemort's men will be refused," Kingsley added with a thoughtful expression on his face. The fact that Voldemort was seeking the help of the ancients was disturbing to say the least. 

“The Sanguine nation of vampires; are unlike the Nosferatu nation. They are known to have limited magical abilities but they are limited in what they can do individually. Of Sanguine vampire by Nosferatu standards are considered parasitic gene because they are ruled by their call for human blood which results in the death of their victims because of the toxicity of their venom or the unintentional turning of muggles,” Snape said as he continued his report.

“It won’t be easy for the Dark Lord to recruit them; if at all. They don’t take kindly to anyone encroaching upon their territory. They are more than likely to drink them dry before granting them an audience. Anyone approaching them is either having a death wish or bloody foolish,” Tonks offered, “there haven’t been any reports of sangrine attacks on anyone with magic but that doesn’t mean they won’t attack. We don’t know how a bite from that strain of vampirism will have on magic.”

“Voldemort was able to learn that currently there is unrest between the vampire nations. The Ancients and city Masters have started exterminating many of the sangrine to control the number of humans that are turned. Voldemort believes that the sangrine will be willing to join. He already plans to offer them the blood of the captured victims," Snape continued…..“Voldemort has also sent out followers to the were community. He's been unable to determine the size or number of werepacks nor how many werecat breeds truly exist beyond the wereleopards and weretigers in this area and abroad. Wizarding teams have been sent out to them as well.”

“We better hope to Gaia that they refused because we won't have a hope in Hades to counter this," Moody added wondering if it would be a deadly venture for anyone in the wizarding community to approach the beings and what it could mean for the war if they joined up with Voldemort.

“This could go either way," Hestia Jones added, "Best case scenario they refused their request and allow them to leave with their lives. The worst they join the cause because of whatever their being promised, if they do the latter we are in for a terrible battle ahead. One that I'm not sure we would be able to win."

"At least some of them were thinking clearly," thought Severus, “Greyback has been ordered to capture or dispose of werewolves who refused to join his cause. There are many werewolves that aren’t a part of a pack in Britain. The Dark Lord has ordered them captured.”

Remus tensed at the mention of his attacker’s name. He hated the man with every fiber of his being. He wasn’t surprised that Voldemort was seeking alliances with magical beings who were being ostracized by the wizarding community. With a clear threat directed at the only werewolf in the order, everyone focused on Remus to see his reaction. Many were surprise the man didn’t appear bothered by the news or even scared.

“As of now the Dark Lord 8 giants, 50 werewolves and under 25 wereleopards at his disposals. That number is however climbing by the day as Greyback efforts are impressive if the werewolf compound is anything to go by,” Snape added without pause.

“Do you have a location of this compound?” Dumbledore questioned hoping that there would be a way of freeing the captured werewolves leaving them indebted to the order.

“None of the minds of the death eaters I've managed to scan know of its location. Capturing one of Greyback's pack members is out because it is a known fact that they have nature occlumency shields due to the beast. I personally have not been to its location and am unable to reveal its location. However, the Dark Lord seems extremely interested in a rumored werewolf colony that is governed by council. I'm unsure of the name of this colony of even if the colony exist but it is supposedly completely functional and isolated from both muggles and the wizarding community,” Snape added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He had plans to get the werewolf out of the way and this mission would be just the thing. He was sure finding the colony would take Lupin months to locate. He didn’t need Potter to become dependent on the last remaining link to his parents. No one seemed to notice the spell he sent to trip Sirius causing him to fall into the veil. It was a necessary loss. He needed the boy willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good of the world. “Are you prepared Remus to take on finding this location?” Dumbledore questioned.

“I think not,” Remus replied without pause looking at Dumbledore in disgust, “I’m not going on a fool’s mission. Or have you forgotten I’m the only godfather Harry has left or was that your intention to get me out of the way,” Remus questioned with an unimpressed expression on his face.

“That is not my intentions,” Dumbledore responded, “Finding the location of this community of werewolves could greatly benefit the order's cause.”

“I’m impressed. You actually believe that don’t you?” Remus questioned. He couldn’t believe the man’s audacity to even ask him to go on a mission. When he just loss a member of his family.

Snape was impressed at Lupin’s rebuff of Dumbledore’s orders. The werewolf was proving to be entertaining since Black’s death. Remus refusal came as a shock to everyone sitting at the meeting. Usually he went along with whatever was requested of him. Dumbledore definitely wasn’t expecting the hostility in the man’s voice nor his question of his intent.

“You work for the order. It isn’t up to you to decide what you are going to do or not,” Molly argued irritated that Remus would dare to question Dumbledore.

“I do believe Madame Weasley that I’m a grown man. It would be of your benefit to taper your tongue,” Remus suggested his eyes tinged with gold coloring.

Snape saw Lupin’s teal blue eyes become tinged with gold. Snape had never seen the mild mannered man upset enough to channel the wolf while in human form. Nothing even Snape could get the man riled enough to lose his temper. He wondered what had the man on edge. He didn't think pushing the man would have a good outcome. They didn't need to have the man attack anyone because of stress of losing his best friend. Molly Weasley however, was known to cause many in the order to want to hex the witch within an inch of her life.

“I have already reassigned Mr. Potter’s detail. Are you sure you are not willing to seek out the werewolves on the order’s behalf,” Dumbledore tried pushing the issue.

Remus controlled the urge to roll his eyes at the old coot’s attempt to manipulate him. He wasn’t going to help the order in the least. Remus had plenty of time to think since Sirius fell through the veil. He wasn’t going to fight in a war for the same witches and wizards that condemned him for being bitten by a werewolf; this wasn’t his war and he was only remaining here because of his godson. "I am not."

Dumbledore was surprised by his calm reply. He hadn't thought for minute that Lupin had refused. Surely the death of Black wasn't affecting him this much?

"Seeking this colony would benefit us in the war. The last thing we need is you being here to coddle Potter. It hasn't helped matters in all this time. It's about time that boy learns to do as he told," Molly interrupted.

“You’re over stepping yourself Madame Weasley,” Remus reiterated becoming angered once more, “My interactions with my godson are none of your concern,” ignoring Dumbledore’s disappointed gaze. He was not impressed by the man's subtle methods of manipulation.

Molly continued not bothering to acknowledge Remus’ subtle way of telling her to mind her own business.

“You are no different from the rest of us Lupin; you are to do as asked this is for the better of the wizarding world,” Charlie snapped.

“A wizarding world that shuns the very likes of every werewolf within the community,” Remus hissed back his words making many flush with guilt, “foolish humans think they can control me,” he thought to himself, “Don’t look so shocked. I’m not unaware of the whispered comments or the secret meetings to discuss who you all feel should be watched in the order.”

Many around the table had a guilty expression on their faces; while other fiercely denied being a part of such meetings.

“Lily and James wouldn’t make a werewolf their son’s godfather,” Molly said with assurance.

“You speak as if you knew them?” Remus said as if speaking about the weather; no one seemed to notice that his eyes changed from the beautiful teal color to golden amber as he spoke. "If I recall during the last war you weren't affiliated with the order."

“Well it’s obvious neither you nor Sirius was able to control the boy's impulsive behavior. Mr. Potter has no regard for the rules,” Molly interrupted.

“Harry’s behavior isn’t a direct reflection of me nor Sirius as neither of us had the pleasure of being in his life until he was 13 years old,” Remus retorted offense, “any of his behaviors can be a direct reflection of the muggles who raised him. Indirectly however it can be blamed on Dumbledore for placing him there in the first place." 

“Where is this all coming from?” Tonks questioned, “Only months ago you we’re forceful in your so called deep concern for Harry. Now you’re speaking as if he is a juvenile delinquent.”

“Are you all ignoring the fact; that foolish boy and five of his class mates could have been killed?” Molly shouted in anger, “Mr. Potter has a lack of control for his impulsive behavior if he can’t be controlled. I can control my children.”

“You act if Ginny and Ron are toddlers; that need you to watch over them, to make sure that they aren’t injured. Mum they are teenagers, they aren’t babies anymore,” Bill said wondering what on earth his mother was thinking. He knew his siblings were headstrong and were capable of far more than his mother gave them credit for. Fred and George had already moved away from the Burrow since quitting school. His mother had raised hell about it but their father put a stop to it stating that they were adults and could make their own decisions and she couldn't make them for them.

“He’s a child and doesn’t think before he runs off risking his own life as well as the lives of his friends. Fudge wasn’t wrong in ordering his expulsion from Hogwarts. He’s been getting away with breaking rules since he set foot back into the wizarding world. Hero or not Potter shouldn’t be allowed liberties that the other students are not allowed,” Molly shouted.

“You aren’t honestly thinking that Ron and Ginny are innocent in all this? Just because Harry was the only student that Fudge saw it is wrong that he was the only student suspended and facing a disciplinary hearing,” Tonks questioned voicing Remus previous question again.

"Choices they wouldn't have made without his influence on them. My Ron and Hermione have loss their prefect's badges for being at the ministry. They've been punished enough," Molly retorted.

Bill didn't agree with what is mother was saying. It was wrong that Harry alone faced suspension that could very well lead to him being expelled from school. In what way would that help the order or the wizarding world if his wand his snapped for underage magic. "Mum surely you don't think Ron and Ginny are innocent? You can't hope to wrap them in cotton wool; they're teenagers. As much as you wish to protect them we can't we are at war and they will be affected by it like everyone else."

“Mum, Bill is right Ron and Ginny are capable of far more than you are giving them credit for,” Charlie added. He understood his mum was scared; they were facing dark times but to blame Harry was a bit much.

“You have to allow them to grow up, make decisions and learn from the decisions they’ve made. Denying them that would be a disservice to both of them,” Bill replied trying to get his mother to understand that she was trying to smother them and preventing them from growing up which wasn’t going to help them. It was one of the main reasons he accepted the job with Gringotts and rushed off to Egypt; he wanted to be as far away from his mother as he could get.

She took mothering to the point of suffocating their dreams. He was sure that Charlie felt the same; that’s why he spends most of his time chasing dragons at the reserve in Romania. Anything was better than been coddled to the point of hating to come home for holidays or just a visit. His mother didn’t know when to cut the apron strings.

“Like breaking into a professor’s office to make a fire call, then leaving school nearly getting himself and them killed,” Molly continued to argue forcefully.

“Are you that clouded by fear to think that they aren’t capable or intelligent enough to make informed decisions?” Kingsley then questioned because the teenagers he met the previous summer were far from being ignorant or as innocent as she wanted to believe them to be.

Molly ignored his question further arguing her point. “What is it going to take for Mr. Potter to realize that this isn’t some game? When one of them is killed; well I’m not going to wait around for him to learn to do as he’s told. You are to tell Harry, he is to stay away from Ron and Ginny.”

“You can’t mean that mum,” Bill questioned shocked his parents never interfered with the people they made friends with.

“Yes I do William Weasley; I will not lose my children because that boy can’t do what he’s told. Ron is still in St Mungos, they haven’t determined the extent those experimental brains will have on his mind,” Molly continued. “The way Harry is acting is a total disrespect to the order. We are busting our arses trying to keep him safe while he wonders off getting himself and others into dangerous situations that could very well lead to their deaths,” Molly shouted causing Remus ears to ring at her screeching voice.

“You should be busting your ass in order to keep your family safe. Make no mistake, just because Harry is whom Voldemort hates the most, doesn’t mean it’s his bloody war,” Remus snapped tired of her righteous attitude.

Molly’s face turned red in her fury at his statement.

“At least he tried to call to make sure that what he saw was real. You're making light of his fear; but you were praising him when he saw Arthur attacked. You do well Madame Weasley to stop disparaging the character of the very person that your family owes two life debts too ” Tonks pointed out.

“I'm surprised that you would stoop so low as to throw about accusations of Harry being reckless was it not your daughter who was writing in a bloody enchanted diary for nearly a year that nearly cost her, her life oh and the lives of everyone in Hogwarts by releasing a bloody basilisk in the school,” Remus reminded her, “or was that Harry’s fault too?”

It was strange for all present to hear Remus speak as harshly as he was speaking to Molly Weasley. Snape brow rose that revelation that the beast attacking students was a basalisk. He noted however, that Mrs. Weasley failed to answer any questions directed to her on her children behavior.

“This is all getting out of hand, surely you realize mum has a right to be upset” Charlie questioned entering the argument once more.

“Her right to be upset does not include blaming my godson for choices that her children chose to make,” Remus retorting back just as quickly, “he has enough on his shoulders, he doesn’t need to carry the additional weight of other people’s decisions.”

What were these idiots thinking? Were they truly expecting Harry to be this perfect little hero never doing anything wrong? The more questions came to mind the more irritated him became.

“Molly that's enough,” Arthur said patting her arm to calm her down. The pair had argued about this very same issue before Ginny returned home from Hogwarts. She was so far in the grips of her fear that she had become more unbearable. He was well aware of the reasons that Bill, Charlie and the twins had moved from home.

His wife had always been forceful in her opinions, even when those opinions were offensive. He knew that Ron and Ginny were far from the innocent children his wife wants to think they are. Ron was much like his mother in his beliefs and fact that Arthur had hoped his son would grow out of being friends with Harry and Hermione. Merlin only knew, how much she had moaned about Ginny writing in that enchanted diary in her first year at Hogwarts.

Remus cut his eye at the next to the oldest child of the Weasley clan. “Don’t get me started on you Charlie Weasley,” Remus hissed, “You will not like what I have to say before returning to his conversation with the Weasley matriarch.”

“I noticed that you are quick to place the blame on Harry but when Ginny’s mishap was mentioned you ignore it? Why?” Tonks questioned curious as to how the woman’s mind worked. She had a screwed perception of her children and truly needed a reality check.

Snape brow raised at this questioned. He wondered if the older woman would answer or ignore it as she had done previously.

“If you want to lay blame might I suggest you try placing at the feet of person who could have prevented it all,” Remus suggested, “but no you wouldn’t do that because your head is so far up his robes you just nod and agree like the willing sheep you are.”

“My children know what is expected of them,” Molly reiterated harshly as if daring him to dispute the image she had of her children, “they would never jeopardize their safety so foolishly.”

Tonks snorted at this.

“This is getting nowhere and frankly I’m tired of even speaking with you about it. It is obvious that we are not going to agree on this matter however since you want Harry to remain away from your precious redheads. Might I suggest when you attend meetings you leave them at home,” Remus suggested.

“I will not isolate Harry to soothe your sensibilities nor will I have him mistreated because you don’t know how to control you acidic tongue,” Remus ordered?

“That isn’t for you to decide. Dumbledore is the head of the Order, Molly argued.

“He may be the head of the Order but he does not have any control over who can and cannot enter this estate,” Remus snapped back drawing everyone’s attention to him.

Molly looked as if she had been slapped.

The cat was among the pixies now if the muttering of the others was anything to go by.

“You know why the wards are still intact don’t you?” Tonks asked curious to the answer waiting for Remus to respond.

“I would think they are still intact because Mr. Potter is Sirius godson. I’m sure Sirius probably named him as heir, so this falls into the possession of Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore said making an obvious assumption.

No one in the kitchen noticed as the flesh colored string disappeared from under the kitchen door.

The drawing room was quiet as Fred released the spell on the extendable ear putting in back in his pocket.

“What do you think Forge?” he asked as he closed the door to the front parlor where they are sitting.

 

“I think mum is going over the deep-end with her obsession of controlling our lives,” George replied.

 

“Don’t say that about mum,” Ginny shouted at the pair, “She only wants what’s best for us. Is that so wrong?”

 

“Ginny wanting what’s best for us, is encouraging us to be independent and following our own dreams, not mapping out our lives the way she wants them to be,” George informed.

 

“What we did was dangerous though. We could have all died. Hermione and Ron were hurt badly enough to need to sent to St Mungos. Sirius did die,” Ginny argued further.

 

“What are you implying Ginny,” Fred questioned. He knew his sister wasn’t trying to blame Harry for what happened.

 

“Yet you have allowed mum to blame Harry for all of it,” George pointed out causing Ginny to drop her head in guilt.

 

“What choice do I have?” she questioned, “mum isn’t going to listen to anything either Ron or I have to say on the matter. She has already made up her mind.”

 

“Oh, I see, it’s easier for you and Ron to let mum think that Harry influenced you all to go?”

 

“How did you get involved in all of this anyway?” Fred questioned. Harry had never shown much interest in their little sister beyond her being their sibling. They were aware of the stories about the boy-who-lived that their mother use to tell Ginny.

 

“Ron had told her so much about the adventures he and Hermione had with Harry. I just wanted to experience it just once,” Ginny said with an almost depressive sigh. “I thought that if I could just show him I’m capable of having his back. He would notice me beyond being Ron’s little sister.”

 

“Did he ask any of you to go to the ministry?” George asked.

 

“Of course not,” Ginny snapped; “as if he notices me. He has a hero complex a continent long. He told us all to return to the castle. He was going to go to the ministry by himself. We refused to listen to him though and Ron and Hermione got hurt because of it. Well Ron's injuries are is own fault. The stupid summoned that weird brain from the tank it was in and it attacked him.” Ginny chuckled sadly, it wasn't truly funny but the fact that her brother was the cause of his own injuries was just like Ron.

 

“Why do you care?” she questioned, “It’s not like mum can forbid you from being friends with Harry.”

“Even if we weren’t of age, we wouldn’t have stopped being friends with Harry,” George replied.

“You and Ron are going to have to decide whether your friendship with Harry is worth defying mum. What is the worst she can do once you’re all at Hogwarts?” Fred said mischief clearly sparkling in his eyes.

 

“That’s just it Fred, I can’t truly say that Harry and I have ever been friends. I’m just Ron kid sister,” Ginny said looking out the window once more missing the look that her twin brothers shared.

Fred and George had expected their mum to try to interfere in their lives. She had done it with Bill and Charlie. Percy is the only child who has done no wrong in their mum’s eyes. Perfect, prefect Percy, he got a job in the ministry like she wanted.

 

But Percy was an odd sort. He was stuffy just like those stiff cloak wizards working at the ministry always turning their nose up at someone. Fred and George were sure he fit right in with them.

 

The room fell into silence as they each became loss in their own thoughts. Fred and George thinking of how they were going to let Harry know that they were still his friend without Dumbledore finding out.

 

Ginny however was thinking of ways to get Harry to finally notice that she could be more than just Ron’s kid sister.

**(Meanwhile the meeting continues in the Kitchen)**

Remus watched the expression that crossed Molly Weasley’s face.

Snape was completely amused watching the werewolf tear into Molly Weasley; he could be vindictively malicious when someone was threatening those he considered to be a part of his pack; he was careful maintain his blank expression but found the tongue lashing highly entertaining.

Molly Weasley was firmly making herself an enemy of Lupin’s. The man’s eyes were nearly completely amber now. Severus knew that it had been a full moon Remus would have already changed and rip the woman’s flesh from her body. It was a very dangerous game to rile a werewolf, when speaking ill of their pack mates and there wasn't any doubt in Snape's mind that Potter was a part of that pack. He could only imagine what the man would have done to Pettigrew if he hadn't escaped them that night two years before. Fenrir Greyback was one that it was dangerous to anger or slight the wolf had proven that by attacking indiscriminately damaging the guilty party in the most heartening of ways by attacking their children.

“Madame Weasley has the tendency to try to force her beliefs and opinions on others. I for one am sick of it,”

“Lupin…..” Kingsley tried to get the younger man to calm down a bit. He agreed with the man however it wouldn't do to have order members second guessing each other.

Remus cut his eye at Kingsley. “Don’t think for a minute that I will allow any of you to try to placate me. It's about time that someone but a stop to her overbearing attitude." This caused a lot of grumbling among the members. Number 12 Grimauld Place was the safest place for them to have headquarters. No one not even Lord Voldemort himself would think the Order of the Phoenix headquarters would be the home of a dark wizard.

“That is not for you to decide,” Molly spat at him again, “Dumbledore is allowing you to stay here.”

“Allowing me to stay? What am I some charity case?” Remus questioned, “Let me educate you on a few things you over bearing harpy, I control the wards and who comes in or out. Would you like me to demonstrate it for you? I would gladly dump you on your fat arse outside of them.”

Snape spit tea across the room before succumbing to laughter that rung out in the room. Moody chuckled as well. It was time that someone put the witch in her place. He didn't know what kind of man Arthur Weasley was but his wife was allowed far too much leeway in her opinions.

Bill facial expression was one of pure shock however Charlie began rising from the table as giggling was heard from the other side of the room. "Don't talk to my mum that way you ass," snapped Charlie.

"Or what?" Remus questioned looking at him curiously causing everyone to fall silent watching the pair. This Weasley male he disliked the most. He could snapped the annoying prat's neck with little to no effort. Charlie however didn't reply feeling Bill's hand on his arm, looking at his brother he notice his brother's worried expression. Letting out an annoyed breath he retook his seat beside his older brother; his expression sour.

Tonks couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped before covering her mouth with her hand trying to stop herself however Molly’s expression proved to be too hilarious and the laughter started again. Kingsley offered a small smile at Tonks patting her arm gently before schooling his expression. She'd never seen Charlie so cowed in all the years she'd known him.

“You didn’t think the house would be yours did you?” Remus questioned his brow raised. “Ahh so you did,” he said shaking his head with an amused chuckle.

“Of course not,” Molly insisted she wasn’t thinking any such thing. Dumbledore had promised her that they would be able to stay within the centuries of protective wards Number 12 Grimauld Place afforded them.

Arthur was confused by that statement. “What was Lupin carrying on about” he thought. “They had no intentions of stealing anything from the boy.”

“You all thought that everything would automatically go to Harry? Is that it?” Remus questioned further looking at his nails.“I imagine you and Dumbledore had it all planned out. Harry inherits two noble houses and then marries Ginny. Am I correct so far?” he questions.

Snape's brow rose at this watching the reactions of the pair. He knew Dumbledore was far too sneaky to allow his true machinations to be known by everyone. The man moved in more shadows than the Dark Lord.

Molly sputtered but didn’t deny it; her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

“The fact remains that I’m the head of this Manor,” Remus informed them without pause.

“What do you mean you’re the new head?” Molly questioned as if she had the right.

“I don‘t believe that’s any of your concern,” Remus replied “and it would behoove you to stay out of matters that don’t concern you.”

“Molly dear that is enough?” Arthur scolded to his wife patting her hand stopping her from further questioning the werewolf. It wasn't often that Arthur tempered his wife but when he did she fell silent. “Arthur you know as well as I that it would be best if Remus turned over the property for the order use,” Molly muttered but could still be heard.

Snape brow rose at this comment. “Did this woman believe it her right to demand anything of anyone?” he thought to himself. He had been amused by Black's reaction to the witch and enjoyed it when the woman would annoy the other man. Now he wondered how Black never hexed the woman for her actions.

Dumbledore rubbed his temples again after interrupting the arguing pair again. “We cannot afford discord within the Order. This is the very thing that Voldemort feeds off of.”

“Spare me Dumbledore!” Remus snapped, “Do you actually think your precious order gives a dam about me. They can hardly bare to be in the same room as me let alone fight beside me. They would sooner hex me given the chance than have my back in battle. You may be blind to the side long glances that I get but I assure you I am not. I’m here solely for the benefit of my godson.”

“Effie,” Remus called out causing the room to look around for such a person, but all were shocked when the house elf appeared.

“Master is needing Effie,” she questioned.

“Is everything settled with Buckbeak,” Remus questioned.

"Yes Master, Beaky is enjoying being outside but he misses Master Sirius," Effie explained. "That is understandable," Remus replied.

"Master's guests is needing more refreshments," the house elf stated before snapping her fingers and 4 new tea trays appeared along the table with freshly baked macrons. "Is Master needing anything else?"

“That will be all Effie thank you,” Remus replied pouring himself a fresh cup of tea placing two warm macrons on his plate.

Dumbledore remained silent thinking as he prepared his tea the way he liked it. “The werewolf was now the Lord of the Manor so to speak. He had to think of how he was going to control the Black family fortune…He couldn’t get access to the Potter vaults even with him being listed as the Potter boy’s magical guardian. The vaults were somehow sealed and him not being a Potter by blood could not unseal them. Only the boy would be able to do once he was of age.”

Remus watched Dumbledore with a calculating expression. He didn’t exactly know what he was up to but he was going to keep an eye on the dotting old fool. The rest of the meeting passed without incident. He wasn't sure what all was discussed because its mind was on other things. He ignored the looks he was given; he would let them wonder.

Remus was the first to leave the room after the end of the meeting heading to the study taking his usual seat in the armchair by the fire. He could tell from the wards how many order members still remained in the house but otherwise he ignored the muttering voices just out hearing distance. He wasn't surprised when Dumbledore entered the study. He knew the man was not going to give up that easily.

“Remus might I remind you that you are a werewolf and one mention of you owning this house will bring the ministry down on you,” Dumbledore said as if he were looking out for the werewolf’s best interest.

Remus looked at Dumbledore with disdain, “Really Headmaster, I never thought you would try to stoop that low as to make idol threats but no matter do what you must. It will not change my answer in the least,” as he returned his attention back to the fire, “I believe you know your way out?”

Dumbledore looked at the younger man with a calculating expression. “You will never get custody of the boy,” Dumbledore advised, trying to play on the man’s sensibilities. He didn’t realize that his days of manipulating Remus were truly gone.

“I don’t think I ever said anything about gaining custody of my godson,” Remus replied looking at the old man with disdain.

“Should you change your mind about the mission, you know how to reach me,” Dumbledore insisted before heading to the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts.

“Indeed,” Remus said waiting for his departure, shutting down the floo connection and sealing the wards to keep everyone out of the house. "Manipulative bastard"


	5. Andalucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone arrives in Andalucía Spain where she finds a love for the freedom and acceptance and explores the Lost City of Araia....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 8374

The Lost City of Araia, Andalucía Spain

Persephone stepped from the floo into a large inviting room. Las Tres Lanza was unlike the Leaky Cauldron which was dank and kind of creepy to be completely honest. The room was spacious with many small round tables covered in deep red table cloths that sat a party of four and engraved napkins and fine china. Along the side walls there were booths where larger parties could dine together. The floors were covered in thick tan colored carpeting and the walls were painted murals of Spanish magical history.

“Welcome to Las Tres Lanza,” a voice greeted her bringing her out of her thoughts. The woman who greeted her spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. She was dressed in robes of burnt orange with sheer sleeves that flared out; the bodice fit her frame and flowed loose around her hips and thighs. The under robes were a deep red almost burgundy in color.

“Good morning,” Persephone greeted smiling at the older woman, “Are you connected to the muggle world?”

She could feel the woman’s curious gaze on her. She was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt of Dudley’s that fell off one of her shoulder it was so large with another black shirt folded to appear as a belt holding the material of the shirt close to her small frame. She wore the trainers she’d gotten one visit to Hogsmead in her 4th year on her feet. With a simple black robe the house elves found in storage; her wizarding bank card and a small box in the pocket.

“Yes, the restaurant was designed with two sides. My cousin Angelica runs the muggle side. She helps direct muggleborn students through the barrier that is located along that wall,” she said directing her attention to the far wall where a large painted mural of the city of Araia could be seen.

Like the Leaky Cauldron, Las Tres Lanza was the only entrance into the world of magic from the world of the muggles.

“And how do I get to Araia?” Persephone questioned curious if the exit was one of the other murals painted on the wall.

“Oh gracious forgive me, the exit is down that hall?” she pointed to an opened hallway where a set of double doors would be seen just beyond them was the magical city of Araia.

Thanking the owner Persephone quickly headed towards the exit out into the large magical city. She was amazed that the muggles believed the city of Araia had sunk into the abyss of the ocean as the result of a category 5 earthquake at the start of the 10th century; even after 5 years magic never ceased to amaze her.

Upon exiting the building she turned to see it was 8 stories high she could only assume they rented private rooms and suites to people visiting Araia. Just beyond the restaurant she could see the Wizarding Post Office and ‘La Estricta Verdad’ (The Actual Truth) the Spanish Wizarding news paper Office. Shops lined both sides of the cobbled stone road leading in both directions. She quickly headed in the direction of the post office entering the building hoping to find some sort of map of the city.

“Excuse me Sir,” she greeted, “I was wondering if you could tell me where I can purchase a map of the city?”

She had never had a reason to go to the magical post office because had Hedwig but was curious on how purchasing a delivery owl worked. Most students at Hogwarts had their own owl or used the school owls to deliver their post.

The wall behind the counter was lined with large shelving that held numerous owl cages of all sizes with sign pricing for the owl based on delivery speed.

“First time in Araia aye?” he questioned with a smile, “You will find everything you need in the Town Welcome Center. It is located in the Center where Araia Lane and Center Street meet. There will be a circular building in the center.”

“Thank you,” Persephone said heading for the exit.

“No problem young lady and welcome to Araia,” the man replied going back to reading the wizarding magazine on the counter in front of him.

When she arrived at the end of the lane is was just as the man said. The building was in the center of the cross road that seemed far larger than any intersection she’d ever seen in the muggle world when the Dursley’s were forced to take her with them which wasn’t often. The large structure didn’t seem to hinder the traffic of carriages and people walking to visit shops or dine in the smaller eateries located in the city.

The Welcome Center was cool when she entered. It was like a large gift shop with magical trinkets that could be purchased as a reminder of the visiting the city. There were beautifully crafted tapestries of the city as well as finely crafted glass wear trimmed in gold with the city’s name on them, wizarding money pouches and many other things.

It didn’t take her very long to find the map quickly heading towards the counter to pay before leaving to explore the city. She knew that she would return before summer's end to purchase souvenirs for her friends.

“Wand first,” she thought as she searched the very detailed map seeing ‘Especialidad en Venta de Veritas: ‘La Garza’ was located on Center Street near a shop that sold magical antiques.

Walking the short distance along the road she entered the shop expecting to see boxes filled with crafted wands in stacks from floor to ceiling along the walls. The shop was fairly large with a large u-shaped counter filled with wands displayed on small stands within red velvet lined boxes running from both ends only a small space in the center of the counter where she assumed to purchase the wands.

"You’re a bit old to be getting your first wand,” a man greeted causing her to jump she hadn’t noticed the man when she entered. “Forgive me it wasn’t my intention to give you a fright.”

“I’m looking to get a specialty wand crafted, I already have the core I wish to use,” she explained. Antonin Garza was dressed in dark blue dress shirt with his shirt sleeves rolled back baring his forearms and dark pants. She assumed that wizarding robes got in the way of crafting wands because Mr. Olivander dressed much the same way.

“What core have you chosen?” he asked curious. He’d crafted many specialty wands over the years; some quite powerful.

Persephone pulled a small box from her robe pocket placing it on the counter in front of him. Without even removing the top Antonin knew the item held within was very powerful more powerful than any wand he’d ever crafted. Opening the box he found 3 feathers all differing in color, one almost the color of an electric indigo the other a beautiful shade of azure blue and the last one a most peculiar shade of gray that it almost appeared silver before bleeding white. They reminded him of phoenix feathers yet he knew they were different.

“Where did you come into contact with a magical animal with such coloring?” he questioned. He had used many animal parts as cores in wands even some that other wand makers didn’t care use however all them were freely given. Being about to add another possible wand core to his stores would be an added bonus.

“My mother left them for me,” Persephone explained, “her wand core was also made of the very same feathers, not the same ones but three,” falling silent she looked at his curious expression and knew the man wasn’t pleased with the answer he was given but she wasn’t about to tell a stranger the type of being the feathers belonged too.

Antonin wasn’t pleased with the answer but didn’t press further. “This wand will take some time to make but first we must find wood that will be capable of sustaining such power. If I may ask what was the core of your first wand?”

“Holly with a phoenix feather; it was burned during a house fire. I came here for the summer and thought it best to replace my wand,” she explained further hoping the man wouldn’t continue to pry.

“Yes, that was a very wise choice,” he agreed he wanted to inquire about the wand maker who crafted her first wand but thought it intrusive so he remained quiet on the subject.

“I believe we should get started," he said waving the counter to open for her to follow him to the back of the store.

She observed as he walked the length of one wall where large barrels sat filled with wood pieces she assumed were used to craft wands.

He smiled when the first wood that jumped from its barrel was Acacia that magically floated to the counter in the room as he continued to walk towards the wall. When he reached the last barrel he was surprised to see the piece of Aspen wood join the other on the counter. Aspen wood would make up the handle for the wand while the acacia wood would house the core.

“Well this will be a very special wand indeed,” Antonin mumbled as he headed to the opposite wall where several precious jewels sat in crystal dishes. Finally a beautiful emerald joined the items on the counter.

“It will take about an hour craft your wand. You can pay for it once I’ve completed it,” he explained as he placed the items on the counter leading her back out to the front of the store.

“It will allow me time to look around town,” Persephone said smiling at the older man as she heading towards the door.

Her first stop after leaving the wand maker was a sport supply store that sold clothing that was as close to muggle attire she could ever hope to find. In Britain only the Quality Quidditch Shop came close to getting muggle clothing right. Heading inside she'd expected to find things like trainers and possibly sport clothing but was pleasantly surprised to see casual clothing to include skirts and casual tops but also denims, magical brand of t-shirts and casual shoes including soft top booths, flat shoes that were similar to ballet shoes and even hiking boots.

“Can I help you young lady,” an older woman asked walking towards her.

Persephone was very lost on what she needed buy first. She had spent the last 15 years of her life as a boy. It was still a bit disconcerting to find out she was born a girl. Thinking of a believable lie Persephone smiled sheepishly, “I’m a bit loss you see, I didn’t want to tell my dad that I’ve grown she said pointing to her chest. It’s a bit embarrassing really. I’m not sure what size I’m to buy. He's not at all comfortable with talking about female things.”

“Oh my word child, it’s perfectly understandable dear. Come along I will help you get things sorted out,” the woman gushed as she walked off expecting Persephone to follow.

After a few simple spells Persephone now knew breast measurements and what size panties to buy. The woman even insisted she buy a book that held spells that every young witch needed to know like make up spells, hair removal spells used by most teens to remove hair from under their arms, off their legs and even spells that were safe to use in more private areas.

Feeling more prepared Persephone grabbed a shopping cart heading into the woman's section for under garments. She quickly selected several matching sets in indigo, teal, royal blue, a soft green, deep blood red, white and black in a soft cotton before eyeing their selection of lace panties getting several sets in royal purple, sapphire, turquoise, hot pink, black and an almost blood red. Satisfied that she had enough undergarments she headed towards the clothing section she found a cute multicolored peasant skirt with denim at the top that had four pockets and a turquoise peasant top that could be worn off shoulders; finding several more similar outfits she put them in her quickly filling basket. She quickly found knee length soft boots she liked that were spelled to auto fit the wearer she added several pairs to her basket in turquoise, a deep sapphire blue, purple, white, black and a nice tan heading back towards the counter she found a beautiful silver comb that would magically style her hair just by her combing her hair and visioning the image she wanted in her mind.

Heading towards the counter to pay; she noticed the older woman who had assisted her when she entered already had the books she mentioned at the counter waiting for her. In a matter of minutes she had paid for her purchases and was able to slip into one of the dressing rooms to change what she was wearing. She couldn't continue to walk around in her cousin's large castoffs.

She quickly removed her clothing pulling her hair into a messy ponytail out of the way. It took only moments for her to figure out the easiest way to fasten her bra before pulling on the matching lacy panties that seemed to hug her comfortably; pulling the peasant skirt up around her waist before removing the soft bottom boots from the box. She pulled them on with no problems watching as the sized perfectly to fit her feet and legs before pulling the shirt over her head draping the ruffle neck down off her shoulders. Turning her back to the mirror she nearly fell over in shock.

On her left shoulder was a birthmark of a snowflake with wings and a large sword down the center of it the detail was breathtaking. It almost resembled a tattoo to Persephone. She assumed it was concealed by the enchantments her parents placed on her after her birth because she’d never seen it before the enchantments had been removed.

In the short time since her arrival to Andalucía she gotten around to reopening the chest she received from her bearer. Inside was her bearer’s wand, the Telperien family grimoire as well as quite a few diaries. It was unfortunate that her bearer’s wand wasn’t a match for her magic. She also found another letter from Lily detailing the items within the chest. Pushing the thoughts of the family history from her mind, she quickly pulled her outer rob she worn into the store back on before picking up her things exiting the dressing room heading quickly towards the front exit Persephone waved goodbye to the older woman. Upon exiting the shop she headed over to the rubbish bin dumping Dudley’s large castoffs into the bin where they belonged.

With the rest of her purchases wrapped and shrunk in the store bag she carried, thanks to the shop attendant, she opened the map once more searching for a magical animal shop hoping to get another mail owl to replace Hedwig.

 

She hated that the Dursleys had harmed Hedwig just to hurt her. Her owl had done nothing to desire being shot with a muggle hand gun. A part of her wanted revenge on the hateful muggles she was forced to grow up with. She wondered how her father would react if he’d known of her treatment. She was just glad that she would never have to see either of them ever again. Quickly locating the name of the shop from the map she folded it heading in that direction.

 

“Inara Anima” was named after one of the many goddesses of Greek Mythology. Legend said that she was the Goddess of the wild. Persephone wondered what kind of magical animals would be found there has she headed in that direction.

 

Entering the shop she was surprised to see that setup unlike the Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. The shop was sectioned off types of magical species. Signs hung from the ceiling in Spanish to ensure the person knew what part of the large shop they were in.

Some of the animals sold within the shop she’d had never seen before but heard mentioned of them in ‘Magical Beast and Where to Find Them’. Some probably were even illegal to purchase in Britain. She was quickly coming to see that other wizarding communities weren’t as prejudice as the one she’d been a part of for the past nearing six years.

Searching for the owl section she passed several baskets that held different color and sizes of eggs. Without thought she reached for an egg that was a bluish purple. It was about the size of a small watermelon.

 

“It’s not often that a dragonling egg reaches out to anyone. You must be very special indeed,” the shop keeper stated from where she was standing just behind her causing Persephone to jump in fright from her deep study of the eggs in front of her. “Forgive me I didn’t mean to give you such a scare.”

 

Persephone gave the woman a small embarrassed smile, “A dragonling? Is that a type of dragon?” the only dragons that she was familiar with was the large ones that could burn you alive with one breath of their fire.

 

“It is a type of dragon yes but far smaller than the ones that are on the various reserves around the world. This particular breed of dragon is fairly small they only reach up to around 18 inches at most. I don’t sell them very often and they remain unhatched until they are matched with their bonded wizard or witch,” the shop attended assured her.

 

“Are there any other’s that attracting your interest dear?”

 

“Yes the two golden brown ones are,” Persephone informed the older women. “Ah the griffin eggs, you are full of surprises today.”

 

“Are they really,” Persephone questioned curiously. She didn’t know much about griffins was that they had the body, tail and back legs of a lion and head of an eagle with erect ears, feathered breast and feathered wings much like the ones seen on a hippogriff out its back and forelegs of an eagle including talons as its front feet. She also read that their claws and feathers of griffins were valuable potion ingredients in many restorative healing potions. The eggs were about the size of an ostrich egg. It had close relation to hippogriffs which resulted from a griffin mating with a mare.

 

“They are considered protectors for those lucky enough to draw them to them. This was a luck witch indeed,” thought the shop attendant as she summoned a deep floating basket removing the baskets from the shelf holding the three eggs. “Will this complete your shopping dear or do you require a bit more time to explore?”

“Please something else within the store is pulling at my magic,” Persephone said smiling leaving the woman to attend to the eggs.

“Take your time; we have many exotic creatures here. One may be your familiar it has been known to happen a time or two,” the attendant informed her as she headed back towards the front of the shop with the three eggs.

Persephone continued in the direction her magic was pulling her finding several small kittens inside a kennel the sign above them read “Jamiroquai”. One in particular caught her interest; a beautiful white kitten with cyan blue eyes and black and gray rosettes all over its fur with two long tails that slightly curled at the tip.

It was one of three the other two were a pale tan color and a light grey. She was shocked when the white kitten magically appeared before her outside of the wire caging.

“You are beautiful aren’t you,” she questioned stooping down to pet the small kitten feeling the draw of the animal on her magic. Without fear she reached out her hand towards it to pet the animal only to be bitten. She hissed in pain drawing attention of the attendant who came rushing towards her.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” she cried out anxiously, “that’s never happened before. The kittens are usually very docile,” but paused at seeing the animal licking at the blood from the flesh wound before it closed.

Persephone could immediately feel the mental connection to the animal. “Everything is fine there is no need to panic,” she assured the attendant.

“Hello my mistress you have finally come,” a voice spoke in Persephone’s mind.

“What is your name little one,” she questioned the animal as she ran her hand along its back.

“Name what’s a name,” the voice asked confused. Persephone thought the voice sounded feminine but wasn’t sure if the kitten were male or female as it was lying on the floor where it magically appeared before her.

“It’s what you are called little one,” Persephone tried explaining, “My name is Persephone. It’s the name my parents gave me upon my birth.”

“You can call me Persephone then,” the child like voice replied causing her human to laugh drawing curious glances from the other human standing nearby.

“Oh little one you must have your own name,” Persephone told her gently, thinking of names she read, “let’s see, how about Isis,” the kitten chuffing in agreement.

“You’re as beautiful as the Goddess you are name for,” she added getting up from the floor. Turning towards the attendant smiling, “I’ll take her. I will need everything for her to include a carrier, leash, collar, bedding and a scratching post.

Feeling her magic finally settle she headed towards the counter the attendant had already placed the jamiroquai kitten inside the carrier and was wrapping up her other purchases. The three eggs were placed in a large heated chest to keep them at the right temperature.”

“Do you happen to have any literature on the care for the dragonling and the griffin eggs,” Persephone requested as an afterthought.

“Yes of course it will only be a moment for me to retrieve those for you,” the attendant assured her before walking away returning a few minutes later with two fairly thin books on their care.

 

Handing over her magi card to pay for her purchases Persephone called for Bleu to take care of transporting her new pets to the beach house along with her clothing purchases; thanking the attendant she left the shop figuring enough time had passed and could return to the wand shop to pick up her new wand.

 

The short walk back towards the wand shop Persephone mentally checked off the things she’s accomplished since coming into the wizarding city in Spain. Entering the shop she smiled “All done,” she questioned as she headed towards the proprietor waiting for her behind the counter a golden box on the counter in front of him.

“Yes and I must admit this was my most challenging and beautifully crafted wand I’ve made to date,” he admitted proudly at crafting such a magnificent creation. “The most peculiar thing about this wand is that the two woods blended together perfectly. Typically when two wands are used to make a wand one wand holds the core and the other is the handle. It is my guest that the significance of the three feathers made it all possible.”

Opening the box inside was the most beautiful wand she’d ever seen. The two different tones of the woods swirling around each other blending perfectly together, with what appeared to be runes engraved along the wood and an emerald at the hilt of the wand. “Perfect she thought removing the wand from the velvet it was encased in feeling the warm feeling of the core reaching for her magic. “I will require a wand holster as well with anti summoning and invisibility charms embedded in it that I can activate.”

30 galleons later Persephone left the shop heading back towards the wizarding restaurant and out into muggle Spain to shop. It was late when she returned to Zamora y Castillo’ handing off her purchases to she headed outside curling up on one of the comfortable sofas on the lanai to watch the sunset. Over all it had been a very productive day.

_____________________________

Before she knew it two weeks had passed since her arrival in Andalucía Spain. She had learned from the house elves that the beach house was named after Angelito Zamora y Castillo, who served as Minister of Magic in Spain from 1788-1892. He was the youngest Minister of Magic ever elected in Spain. It is rumored that the muggle Alcala-Zamora y Castillo who served as the 6th President of the Spanish Republic from 1931-1936 was related to him.

Persephone didn’t doubt for a minute that Spain’s wizarding history included squibs living in the muggle community because of their lack of magic. It was possible that Alcala Zamora y Castillo was a squib. The magical community, were famous for dumping non-magical children born into their family into the muggle world.

The beautiful Mediterranean home of 5 floors with a complete magnificent stair rotunda that access all four levels above the main level and one floor below with a total of 12 bedrooms, with Lanais are on all levels with an outdoor kitchen and balconies on the second level of the home.

On the main level of the home, was the main foyer which led to the stair rotunda, to the right was an elegantly decorated front parlor, the large formal dining room next to it which was elegantly decorated and a small but elegant ball room located under the stair rotunda that led to two separate double sliding glass doors leading outside to two separate lanais and the large in ground pool and staircases leading down to the side gardens or towards the beach that could be seen from the lanai area. On the left was a beautiful art gallery which held various portraits of the Potter family members with beautifully crafted Queen Anne furniture line the walls in rich blue suede.

When she first arrived she wasn’t sure what to expect. She had only experienced two all wizarding homes since entering the wizarding world at eleven. It was unlike anything she had ever seen where Number 12 Grimauld Place was dark and foreboding the beach house was open and welcoming.

 

She giggled at the thought of the Dursley’s reaction to the beach house. They would be green with envy if they were to see the sheer elegance of such a place. It would make their home look like the hut in the middle of the sea they hid in to out run her Hogwarts letters. They were the worst sort of bigots she’d ever had the displeasure of meeting. She thanked every deity that she wasn’t related to either of them by blood.

The first level of the house had a large sitting room with a fireplace, a large open library, a small dining room and kitchen and pantry where the house elves quarters were located and two guest suite with sliding glass door leading out to a covered balcony overlooking the pool below, walk in closet and guest bath for private use and a half bath in the hall for public use.

On the second and third levels there were storage cupboards, a small study and four bedrooms and a master suite. The master suite had his/her walk in closets with vestibules, a large master bath with oval shaped tub and his/her shower stalls and a covered balcony off of the bedroom. The other two bedrooms also had walk in closets and private baths but only the bedrooms on the backside of the house had a covered balcony.

There were 4 house elves in resident taking care of the property Bleu, Jibbs, Gems, and Bitts, of them Jibbs was the head house elf and had been serving the Potter family since her great, great grandfather was a child. She was amazed how old the house elf was. She assumed the creatures didn’t have a long life span.

Persephone assumed her ancestor named the because of their jewel tone eyes. Bleu had big round eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Gem’s eyes were the color of coral. What shocked her more than anything was their attire; they weren’t dressed in tea towels she had seen other house elves at Hogwarts wear but in what appeared to an oddly styled toga much like those worn during the Roman Empire. They were a rich blue and fell to just above their ankles with a silver threaded belt was around the waist of the ensemble and on the breast pocket what she knew to be the Potter family’s crest. She imagined that their attire hadn’t changed since the last Potter who resided her. She would look into designing better uniforms for them.

Bleu had given her a tour of the house and explained that the largest master suite was reserved for her father and the others for important guest who might stay in at Zamora y Castillo.

Persephone claimed one of the bedrooms overlooking the pool and the beach beyond it as her own. It put her close to everything in the house. The floor of her bedroom was covered in rich dark gray carpeting with a beautifully crafted king size four poster bed with wood so dark it appeared almost black against the wall. A Large gryphon was engraved in the headboard and the footboard with its wings expanded with matching night tables on either side. Purple velvet curtains were tied back with thick corded gray rope and the bedding was a deep purple with purple and dark gray down comforter. Across from the bed was a large fire place over it a beautiful picture of a Mediterranean sky at sunset across from it on the right of the bed and night table was a sliding glass door leading outside where deep purple chaise and table sat on the covered balcony.

She had already spent a large amount of time shopping for appropriate clothing in the muggle world. Her first trip to Las Tres Lanza proved to be an eye opening experience. The restaurant was very different from its counterpart in Britain it was more upscale and had two sides one that catered to magical people and the other exclusively catering to muggles who chose to dine there. Traveling from the wizarding side of the pub to the muggle side was much like passing through the barrier at Kings Cross Station to get onto platform 9 ¾ however instead of walking through a brick barrier there was a simple mural of the loss city of Araia on the wall that they traveled through; it was protected however, no matter how busy the muggle side of the restaurant was, the patrons never seemed to notice people coming from the mural on the wall. ____________________________________

It was Saturday before Persephone could make any plans to further explore the magical city that was Araia. The sun was already shining brightly when she woke. Heading to complete her morning absolutions she picked out the perfect swim wear to the day. Pulling on the multicolored bright pink, blue, yellow and a bluish purple two piece decorated with black palm trees. The top was halter styled and the bottom were like fitted booty shorts with a pair of jeweled pink sandals and matching sheer pink cover-up that reached her ankles.

Persephone looked at herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her beach bag that had a towel, her dark shades and one of the books on defense she’d gotten from the library and two lounge chairs, before leaving her bedroom. Over the course of the two weeks since her arrival she had learned many interesting things about her mother’s family and found comfort in the magic that surrounded her from the necklace as well as the rings on her fingers.

The culture of magical Spain was very different then Britain. All sort of magical beings visited the magical city. She even thought she saw a Nosferatu once when she was out late. He just nodded in greeting as he continued on his way.

Her first visit to the Welcome Center she found many interesting things. One of them was a brochure for Riu Islas Palace Resort. One of the most frequented magical resorts in the magical world built in the center of an oasis of tropical gardens, wizard-made lake, thousands of beautiful palm trees, mountains the in the distance for wizards to hike and explore but most of all gorgeous beaches with white sand and natural sand dunes.

The Riu Islas Palace hotel offered rooms and suites with two indoor pools and 3 large outdoor pools. There were quaint but beautiful cottages that families could rent for their stay and a host of fun activities. She was surprised to see that there resort had five restaurants, a piano bar and a café as dining options for their guest.

Fun activities included things like hiking, delphinus riding, from the picture she could tell the magical creature was similar to the bottlenose dolphins she’d seen once on a school trip to the aquarium, but differed in coloring instead of the gray of its skin it was a deep blue and they are nearly 3 times the size of an adult dolphin.

Foo ball was sort of like muggle tennis however the foo rackets never made contact with the foo ball but magically knocked the foo ball back in forth over a net. Other fun activities included parasailing and Pegasus riding.

She could see why many magical people spent their holidays at the resort. It was truly breathtaking. As she sat down to breakfast she thought of the day ahead. Andalucía was turning out to be one of her favorite places not that she’d been out of the country before outside of attending Hogwarts and the quidditch world cup the summer after her third year at Hogwarts.

 

Isis had gotten used to the beach house. Persephone made sure to point out to her familiar that the house elves were not food and she was not to harm them. The cuffing response she got she assumed that Isis understood. The small kitten was often outside exploring the gardens and the small area of palm trees or curled up with her out on one of the sofas in the lanais. Her eggs however had yet to hatch; they were still in the heated casing the store attendant placed them in.

 

Her time since coming to her family beach house was a welcome respite from all the awful summers she was forced to endure. The house elves Goddess bless them were very helpful since her arrival and took very good care of her needs and answered any questions that she had. Asmara had also become a familiar friendly face offering her stories of dining guest and interesting people who entered the restaurant between her visits.

 

She spent the early morning hours lounging around the house reading an interesting book on the magical history in Spain and it wasn’t until early afternoon that she exited the floo into the large dining room of Las Tres Lanza was immediately greeted by Asmara.

“Good morning Mozuela,” Asmara greeted with a bright smile on her face, “I wasn’t expecting to see you today. Are you planning to do more shopping in the city again?”

“Good morning Asmara,” Persephone replied with a bright smile on her face, “no shopping today Merlin knows I’ve done enough in the last two weeks,” causing them both to laugh. “Today I’m planning to visit Riu Islas Palace Resort.”

Persephone had reserved several different tours and planned to take plenty of pictures before finding a nice spot on the beach and relaxing. She had purchased a magical camera that was hanging around her neck. She had already found the recipe for the potion that was needed to develop the pictures.

“Have fun Mozuela, I hope you enjoy the experience, it can be a bit overwhelming for first time visitors,” Asmara chortled as she banished the dead flowers from the vase in the center of the table replacing them with freshly cut ones from her garden at home.

Waving goodbye to the older woman Persephone made her way through the doors and out into the city of Araia. From the directions in the brochure the Resort was just beyond the center of town through a dense lane that was heavily shaded by massive palm trees lining both sides of the cobbled lane that opened to a large circular cobbled stone path with a huge fountain in the center with the a stone image of Poseidon emerging from the water.

She paused briefly taking a picture of the beautiful fountain and the front of the Hotel that was designed after the Parthenon in Greece the huge columns along the front of the building leading up to engraved glass window and doors of regal magical creatures. The building was 10 stories high that provided high end shopping boutiques, restaurants, cafes and souvenir shops.

 

Heading through the open entrance way Persephone walked to the reception counter greeting the wizard clerk. “Good morning, my name is Persephone Telperien. I’m registered for the tour of the dunes,” she informed the man waiting for him to find her reservation.

“Yes mam, Ms Telperien, your group should be convening in the back area just before the gardens. If you would like to follow me I will be glad to show you the way.” Persephone nodded following the clerk down a side hall away from the main lobby and out a side door into a beautiful garden area.

Perseus tried not to stare at the raven haired beauty when she approached the counter. He’d never seen her before. She was breathtaking from her thick black eyes lashes to her almost elfin looks and skin that had been perfectly kissed by the sun; even her toes were perfectly polished in neon pink polish with a beautiful water lily painted on the big toe.

They arrived in the gardens too soon in his opinion as he turned to greet her once more, “you only have a few minutes wait. I hope you enjoy the tour,” he said quickly rushing back the way he’d come before he made a fool of himself.

Persephone couldn’t help but feel amused at the older boy’s nervousness at being in her presence being a girl seemed a lot easier than being a boy. She almost felt a measure of empathy for him. Looking around the beautiful expansive garden she walked towards the dark wood benches a short distance from the walkway figuring she would enjoy the view while she waited for the others to arrive for the tour.

She hadn’t waited long when the small area where she was sitting had quickly filled with more than fifteen people of various ages five of which were teenagers; one of them appeared to be upset about something.

 “Are you alright?” Persephone asked as they began walking towards where the natural dunes were located; her British accent drawing more than one look in her direction. “You seemed pretty annoyed about something.”

“My stupid brother stood me up again,” Calixta explained in an accent that Persephone couldn’t place. “We’ve only been here a day and he’s already too busy with that awful girl and his friends. He promised we would view the dunes together but as usual Natasa bats her charmed eyelashes at him and he does anything she wants.”

“Well, we will just view them together, I’m Persephone,” she said offering her hand to the other girl in friendship.

“Calixta,” she replied shaking her hand smiling, “I’m sorry if I come off as a spoiled brat but my brother and I have a close bond although we are he is three years my senior. We still do many things together. I hadn’t expected him to stand me up like this though.”

Persephone could see Calixta was deeply hurt and wanted to help distract her from her troubling thoughts. “Maybe there is a very good reason for his missing out on viewing the dunes with you. Is this your first time here?”she questioned curious if the other teen had spent summers here like some of the gryffindor students with their families in vacation homes.

“Second actually. We haven’t been here since I was 10. My parents try to take us to different resorts every few years to experience other magical cultures. Have you been here before?” Calixta questioned.

“No, this is my first time visiting Spain actually I’m just here for the day. My parents own a beach house in Andalucía. I used the floo to get to Las Tres Lanza and walked from there.”

“You’re parents let you come here alone? I’m lucky if Madre allowed me to do things here without supervision. My Padre is even more protective of me,” Calixta explained as they followed the line into the first set of sand dunes.

“My father isn’t here he’s busy with work. He wanted me to have a summer away. The house elves are taking very good care of me,” Persephone informed her, she hated lying to her new friend but she didn’t think it wise to say her parents were dead in a strange place.

“Siete cosi fortunati,” (you’re so lucky) Calixta said wishing her parents weren’t as strict with her.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking; what language are you speaking?” Persephone asked curious she had only been around the students from Bulgaria and France when they spent the year at Hogwarts in her 4th year.

“Oh, its Italian,” Calixta explained with a sheepish expression, “Both of my parents have a Greek ancestry so naturally my native tongue is Greek however I also learned English as one of my language courses. I attend Lemura Conservatoire of Magic in Crete. One of my very best friends speaks Italian fluently and she has been teaching me the language since our 1st year of schooling.”

“I was saying that you are very lucky that your father trust you. My padre is over protective, he expects my brother to accompany me most places.” You would think that she was six and not nearly sixteen years old. Her birthday was the 1st of August and she her parents were already planning a big fancy party.

The pair talked as they walked from one viewing area to the next. Persephone took several pictures of sand dunes that were magically sculpted to look like the pyramids in Egypt with hidden treasures in its walls. There were some with images of gods and goddesses spelled into them that they almost appeared real. She and Calixta took pictures together in between two large felines that appeared to be guarding a tomb. As well as alone and Persephone promised that she would bring her copies once she was able to develop them.

They had reached the end of the tour an hour and a half later. Persephone and Calixta had fun laughing and talking about different things. As they were making their way back towards the main Hotel of the resort Calixta looked over anxiously she wasn’t ready to allow the amount of fun she having to end so quickly. “What are you doing the rest of the day?”

“I thought I would head to the beach,” Persephone informed her companion, “Why do you have another idea in mind?”

“I thought maybe we could go for a Delphinus ride,” Calixta suggested eager to do something that she’d hadn’t tried yet, “I always wanted to since my first time here but padre said I was far too young."

“Sure, why not,” Persephone agreed as they neared the gardens Calixta pulling her behind her as she pulling her towards the docks by her hand. __________________________________

“Have you ever ridden before?” Calixta asked curious to learn more about her companion.

“Merlin no, but hard can it be?” Persephone asked. She was never afraid of trying something different and riding on the back of a large blue magical creature was going to be one of them.

“Good it will be a first for the both of us,” Calixta chortled as they neared the docks.

Persephone was nervous about the ride but was eager to experience something so different. She couldn’t help but feel excited about it from the sheer joy on her new friend’s face. She would have to remember to thank Nimex for sending her to Spain.

“How much,” Calixta asked when they reached the man who as assisting people onto the backs of the large blue Delphinus with deep purple eyes that was along the same size of a full grown orca. The creature had two large fins on its back, with enough space between them for harness that could fit an adult and possibly a small child comfortably. she assumed the harness was there to keep the riders from being thrown off during the ride.

"5 galleons and 8 sickles,” the man told them, “but for 6 galleons you can get your picture taken one on the animals while stationary and another during the ride.”

Calixta smiled brightly in excitement handing over the 6 gold coins walking over where the water creatures were occasionally blowing water out through the opening in the top of their heads without waiting for Persephone. She had already removed her robe her cover-up revealing the modest one piece indigo colored swim suit taking off her shoes putting them into her water proof bag she got onto the smooth skin blue creature feeling the magical lock connect on the harness holding her in place.

 

Persephone laughed at Calixta’s excitement as made her way over being assisted onto the other creature on her left. Her two piece swim suit and the brightness of the sheer pink cover-up stood out like a beacon in the sun. pushing her hair hastily into a messy ponytail Persephone made sure that she was magically secure winking at her companion she put a mild sticking charm on her sandals to keep from losing them in the water during the ride.

 “Hiyaaa,” the Man screamed causing the animals to take off from the dock through the deep ocean water.

Calixta screamed in excitement as the delphinus took out through the water away from the dock as the water rushed up along the creature sides completing drenching them in a matter of seconds.

The delphinus swam through the water at high speed sometimes dying beneath the water before she should apply a bubble head charm only to realize the harness was charmed to automatically create a bubble head charm around the harness protecting the riders. She was amazed at the magical fish and other magical creatures that she’d only read about. She wouldn’t be surprised if at deeper levels there weren’t mere people.  

What seemed like only a short period of time they were back above water racing towards what appeared to be an aquatic obstacle course that the delphinus was trained to complete. There were rings they had to jump through, some that they were forced to dive under and others they skirted around.

“They definitely don’t have anything like this back home,” Persephone thought as the large animal flew past a bowie circling it heading back in the direction they had come from.

The ride lasted 30 minutes and they both agreed it was well worth the money spent. Accepting their pictures when they got off the animals they headed back towards the beach laughing about the experience.

“It was amazing right?” Calixta asked.

“It was definitely something I would do again,” Persephone admitted, “What you want to do now?” she was enjoying her time at the resort with Calixta and wanted to make a full afternoon of it. It was more fun now that she made a friend to do things with.

“The beach they both,” said at the same time before bursting into a fit of giggles as they headed in that direction arm in arm. The pair would laugh occasionally as they passed some teens that were playing some weird game with a long pole and a magical disc.

Finding empty area on the beach Persephone pulled two magical lounge chairs from her bag setting them up.

“Wow you ready did come prepared,” Calixta said amused before joining her on the other chair.

“A bit yes,” Persephone replied putting the dark shaded on her eyes planning to enjoy the quiet of the beach while it lasted. The day had been amazing for the both girls. The best part was that Calixta had forgotten her upset from the early part of the day. The summer vacation was looking a lot brighter for the both of them.

__________________________________

It was late when Persephone returned to the beach house where she was greeted by Bleu. “Did Mistress have fun today?”

“I rode a Delphinus Bleu! It was so amazing and the dunes, oh my goodness they were just beautiful. I can’t wait to visit again. I even met a friend today she’s my age and attends the magic school in Crete. I wasn’t even aware of other magic schools besides Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and the mention of Salem’s Witches Institute in the Americas. We spent the day exploring the dunes and tanning on the beach,” Persephone informed the house elf excitedly, about the other fun things she done and her plans to return the next day to explore the resort further.

 

“I am glad that Mistress is enjoying her time here,” Bleu shared before popping out to and her dinner appeared on the table before her.

 

Persephone smiled at the thought of the rest of her summer. She would have time to worry about things back home once Calixta and her family left the resort to return home. Little did she know that her summer fun would be interrupted by a letter from Gringotts that would force her to return to Britain far before she was ready?

The will of Sirius Black had been activated and there was going to be a lot of unhappy people, Dumbledore included.


	6. The Unwelcomed Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count 6102

Persephone stepped through the sliding glass door her bare feet touching the warm flooring of the covered balcony. Her hair was still damp from her shower; she hadn’t bothered with drying it completely with the warm weather of Spain. 

Stretching out she allowed her body to melt into the softness of the chaise lounge. The sky had turned a brilliant shade of blue bleeding into pink into a purple shade as the sun began to sink into the horizon. She had captured several breathtaking images since her summer of freedom began. 

She hadn’t the time to truly worry the disciplinary hearing she was still forced to attend. She made sure to check on her eggs anxious for them to hatch. As she thought about the dragonling egg that was resting in the chest near the fireplace she couldn’t help the reminder of Hagrid’s desire to have a dragon for a pet. The dragonling from what she read was a far safer pet than the Norwegian ridgeback that he’d won gambling that could have led to him being arrested and his house being burned down.

Starring out at the beautifully tinted sky she was surprised when the small feline body of her familiar settled beside her purring every so often in pleasure has Persephone hand rubbed along her thick fur, her two tails curled around her arm. She had researched the kitten the morning after she returned home and was fascinated by the magical nature of her familiar. 

Jamiroquais were the magical equivalent to the muggle wild cat the leopard. The only visible differences in the jamiroquais and leopards are their two tails and their lighter coats and rosette coloring. Magically Isis had two forms kitten and a full grown form. Persephone didn’t have to worry about feeding the kitten because she was capable of hunting for her own food. 

The book said that feeding a jamiroquais would hinder their ability to hunt for themselves. Persephone had spent as much time as she could with the kitten and couldn’t believe how spoiled the kitten had become. The other fun things she learned about her familiar, is her ability to become invisible as well as the kitten’s ability to magically appear wherever she was. The latter was found out when Isis appeared suddenly in the shower with her before running off hissing in anger after being pelted with hot water. 

She was startled but couldn’t help but find the entire thing funny. Her kitten had sulked for most of the day after the incident but she learned to stop randomly using the ability. 

She was still amazed by the mental link she now shared with her familiar and wondered if Dumbledore shared a similar link with Fawkes; which made her wonder if the phoenix had a human form or if he were just a magical creature. 

From family grimoire she learned that there were various legends on how they came to be. Some suggest that their race of people was the result of a magical human man or woman with a magical creature animagus form of a phoenix mated with a phoenix which resulted in the first born phoenix hybrid. 

Other legends suggest the mated pair were one of the Alfar and a phoenix. It is still unknown if what magical humans refer to as the true phoenix has a human form. The indisputable fact remains that their magical race can be traced as far back as the alfar.

She knew from her second year that Fawkes experienced burning days of regeneration and was reborn from the ashes. This made her believe that he was what the chapter in “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” described as a true phoenix. 

She’d hoped when the eggs for her dragonling and her griffins hatched that they would not try to kill each other. Content to just sit out and enjoy the scent of the flowers drifting up from the cool gentle breeze that was blowing; Persephone allowed her eyes to drift shut.

What felt like only a few minutes she opened her eyes to find several owls had landed on the bricked enclosure of the balcony.“Who on earth would be writing me?” She thought as the birds landed.

She was pretty sure that her magical signature had changed when the enchantments were removed at Gringotts. She hadn’t expected any mail to be able to reach her. Removing the letter and parcel from the largest owl first she noticed it was indeed from Gringotts; setting it aside she removed the other parcels offering both owls a few treats before they flew off for their return flight. 

The first letter brought a smile to her face at the familiar handwriting of her former defense against the darks arts professor; which also happened to be her other godfather. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were her father’s best friends and the only link she now had to her deceased parents. She wondered if Remus and Sirius got along with her other father as well.

It was going to really acquired if they hated each other. With that thought she broke the seal on the letter unfolding the stationary paper. The top of which was embossed with the a family seal that she didn’t recognize. 

Bambi,  
I never thought that we would both be faced with losing Sirius so soon after his return to both of our lives. I hope that you aren’t blaming yourself for his death. I’m not completely sure what occurred. Walburga insists that Bellatrix could not have killed anyone of Black blood. It’s in the family magic has been for centuries; that leaves the question of who is responsible for his death. 

Your heart was in the right place when you rushed off to certain danger because you believed Sirius was being harmed. I commend you for the love that you had for Sirius. He loved you just as much. We both entered the ministry knowing that it was a possibility that neither of us would survive the encounter. However, like you we could not wait for answers when you were facing eminent danger. 

You mean more to us than the stupid titles the wizarding world insist on saddling you with. The fact that all of this could have been avoided bothers me more than your actions. Both Sirius and I and Severus believe it or not; argued against Dumbledore not telling you why Voldemort was after you. I’m guessing by now you have a clear understanding of Dumbledore. He insisted that you be allowed to be a child for as long as possible; that decision cost Sirius his life. And I fear it has cost you, your happiness. 

Forgive for not writing you sooner but so much is going on since Sirius’ death. It was just recently that the notice of his passing was in the Daily Prophet. It seems even with the capture of that rat the ministry is still refusing to acquit Sirius of any wrong doing even in death he is still being wrongfully convicted of things he didn’t commit. I just recently learned of your suspension which struck me as odd because the other students involved were not suspended.   
Ron and Hermione both loss their prefect badges and Molly has yet to stop mentioning something about them losing the such an honor. In my opinion I can’t imagine what made McGonagall choose him in the first place. He is the least likely person to act responsibly. 

Dumbledore’s reasoning is that you were the only student seen by Fudge. It sounded like a pile of hippogriff dung to me. I must say that the reasoning behind your suspension wasn’t sufficient when you were punished more harshly then your friends. What little faith and respect I had in Dumbledore as died.

If you’re wondering Buckbeak has been relocated. It still amazes me that Sirius would find his familiar while escaping sudden death from Hogwarts. The house is quiet with little activity, most of the order members are out on missions when they aren’t working not that I mind. There is so much I wish to tell you in this letter. First thing is that always remember that Sirius and I love you and want you believe in yourself. The second, don’t allow anyone to make you feel guilty about anything that happened at the ministry or manipulate you into believing that you are responsible for any persons actions but your own. Third if you can’t completely trust the person don’t tell them anything that should remain hidden.

Last thing however was supposed to be a surprise for you this summer. I don’t want you to think that this was kept from you because of lack of trust. The precautions were mainly to protect her from being discovered. She has been kept a secret for many reasons none of them were because we lacked faith in you. Our daughter came into this world Yule after Sirius escaped prison in your 3rd year. She was one of the reasons why I put off teaching you how to conjure the patronus until after the holiday. The other you are already aware of. It is where Sirius spent most of the year during your 4th year getting know her and healing.

Outside of Walburga’s portrait no one knows of our daughter’s existence. As much as I would like to keep her hidden I can’t. the will hearing for Sirius has already been scheduled and Cassie will have to be there as direct heir to the house of Black. I’m sure that you will fall in love with her; just as she will fall in love with you when you meet. I hope that you are dealing with things and not bottling up anything. Remember that I’m always here if you need to talk. 

“She had a sister,” Persephone thought a bright smile on her face. It would mean she would be three sometime at the end of the year and she couldn’t wait to meet her.

“I’m not sure if you’re still getting the Daily Prophet but we’ve experience some rather strange weather patterns. I can imagine that the muggles were freaked out about the crazy weather change. 

“Weather change?” she thought, “it wasn’t snowing when she left Britain was it?” 

This puzzled her and made her curious about the freaky weather he’d mentioned. She imagined Petunia was in histrionics about it. They had been planning for a fancy pool party for Vernon’s clients. She knew Vernon probably would try to blame her for the drastic weather change. Merlin knew they’d did that enough over the years. She imagined they were probably already pissed at not getting their stipend at the beginning of the month. They probably were forced to cancel whatever trip they’d planned. 

Imagine a blizzard at the peak of summer. I must admit it was a relief from the heat wave that seemed to have permeated the area since the summer began. From what Kingsley and Tonks say the unspeakables are all a buzz about it. 

The will hearing is going to be soon. Gringotts will send out the notices once inventory has been completed on the family vaults. I’m not sure if you’ve heard from either Ron or Hermione. From the last order meeting I know that they were both released from St Mungos. I just wanted to forewarn to that Molly has decided that you are a danger to Ron and Ginny. She not allowing them to be friends with you and ordered that you stay away from her children. 

I can’t say much about Hermione however, but I’m sure Molly will interfere there as well. Just be prepared for any animosity from them. I hope that you are falling into any sort of depression because of Sirius’ death. I’m sure him and your father are in the afterlife pranking unsuspecting spirits. It is my belief that there is an existence beyond life that our spirits reside in a place that surpasses anything that we could ever want or need.   
Love you beyond infinity  
Remus 

“Why me,” she thought nowhere near ready to return to Britain even if it’s only for a short time. She liked the thought of Sirius still existing beyond his death. It was difficult missing him especially when they didn’t have his body to complete the burial rights for him. She only hoped that he rested well with Gaia. 

It hurt that Mrs. Weasley thought her a danger to her children; as if merely being her friend made her children targets for Voldemort. Persephone wasn’t stupid believe the danger the Weasley family face is because of her. It was like the Dursley’s all over again blame her for everything wrong in the world. They would have been targets for death eaters because they were a light family that sided with Dumbledore.

She dreaded returning to Britain when she was having so much fun away from the responsibilities of being the boy-who-lived. She should have known her carefree summer was going to be interrupted. She’d expected the letter from Gringotts would be her summons for the will hearing. “No use in holding off the inevitable,” she thought reaching over for the letter with the Gringotts seal leaving the missive from the ministry for last.

Heiress Potter,  
Gringotts London would like to first offer our greatest condolences on the recent loss your godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Mason-Black. This letter is to inform you of the set hearing date for the Will of the Estate of the late Lord Sirius Orion Mason-Black at Gringotts London. You are required to be present at the rendering of the will which is set in three days time at 1:00 pm. At the appointed time tap your wand to the letter and you will be transported to the meeting chamber.  
Master Goblin Grimlok  
Gringotts London

Placing the letter aside Persephone picked up the package quickly opening it to find a box much like the one that held her necklace. On top of the box was a short note.

Heiress Potter  
Your father requested that this be forwarded to you. He is aware of your change in circumstance and was adamant that your location remain protected until such time he is able to come to you. Enclosed in the box is a gift that is a family heirloom that was to be presented to you on your 16th birthday however your father felt you needed the protection it could provide now. As he can’t be with you at this time, he wanted to ensure that you had it.  
Master Goblin Nimex  
Gringotts London

The simple wooden box sat untouched in her lap with the Prince family crest on it much like her heiress ring. Inside was a beautiful titanium and gold charm bracelet with various different magical charms hanging from the body of a snake that had its tail in its mouth. 

Without thought she placed the charm bracelet on her left arm feeling the magic of the bracelet settle she picked up the final letter from the Ministry she broke the seal expecting to find her owl results but was sadly mistaken. Professor McGonagall had mentioned to them at the beginning of the school term that their results would come from the Ministry Testing Office. Unfolding the paper she stared at it in disbelief.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
This notice is to inform you due to your breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and subsequent suspension from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your ordinary wizarding level tests have been deemed invalid. As a result you will either be required to register to retake these examinations before September 1st 1996 or retake your 5th year. Your hearing has been scheduled for Thursday the 15th of August 1996 at a quarter passed nine in the morning on level 3 in meeting room 3 of the Improper Use of Magic Office; on the matters of underage sorcery and being out of bounds on the evening of the 6th of June 1996. At this time you will be given a determination on whether you will be allowed to return to complete your studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or if your wand will be snapped.  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

She knew that she would have to attend the stupid hearing, Dumbledore had told her as much but she had no idea they would invalidate her test results and school records. If they told her, she had to repeat the year; she wouldn’t return to Hogwarts she would just search for another school. She wouldn’t put it past Fudge to prevent her from testing before Hogwarts opened to force her to repeat the year.

Wanting nothing more than to curl up and forget she even received the letter that was threatening to ruin her perfect summer. With a moan of annoyance Persephone returned to her room closing the sliding glass door to her balcony behind her before curling up on her bed finding comfort from her mother’s journal taking her mind off the latest events disrupting her life.  
___________________________  
The next morning came quickly much to Persephone’s dismay; after a quick shower she quickly dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a turquoise peasant top leaving her shoulders exposed and a pair of turquoise soft bottom boots that molded to her legs.

Combing through her curly hair quickly straightening it, she gathered it up putting it in a ponytail on the top of her head before winding it into a tight bun. Putting turquoise clips on both sides. Grabbing her waterproof bag she left her bedroom for the second floor of the house. She would need to do some planning before she headed out to meet Calixta at the resort.

She knew from experience to expect Fudge to try something underhanded like they had done the previous year. So she planned to arrive at the ministry well before the time of her hearing. She didn’t want a repeat of the prior year hearing. She entered the dining room sitting down in her usual seat she mentally made a check list of what she needed to get done. She was sure that there would be copies of her textbooks in the library if necessary she would research a translation charm if they were in Spanish. 

Breakfast appeared on the table before her, her usual glass of juice with fresh strawberry crepes with clotted cream and a side of bacon. “Thank you Bleu.”

“Mistress no needing to be thanking Bleu. It’s Bleu’s job to take good care of her mistress,” the house elf reminded before popping away.

Persephone would never truly understand house elves. Thinking of which she would have to research why house elves readily accept their enslavement. She guessed she could have asked Dobby but the excitable elf could be a bit much to deal with at times.

As she munched on her breakfast Persephone thought of the things she would need to accomplish that summer. Although, she’d hoped to have a summer of fun; she knew that she couldn’t risk not studying with the threat of having to retake her exams looming over her.

Conjuring a quill, bottle of ink and parchment she started a list of things she needed to get done before she could even hope to figure out a study schedule.

“Things to do list”  
1\. Speak with Nemix to secure a portkey for her hearing after the will reading  
2\. Write Neville to find out what summer assignments were given.  
3\. Search library for school books  
4\. Research other wizarding schools and their curriculum  
5\. Research occlumency *  
6\. Find out where I can take my OWLS in Spain  
7\. Make study schedule  
Setting her list aside she started on the letter to Neville she would stop by the owl post office on her way to the resort. She wasn’t sure how long it would take the owl to reach Neville from Spain. 

Hiya Neville,  
How is your summer? Sorry it has taken me so long to reply to your last letter but I’ve been having a really crazy summer. I know you were probably wondering why I disappeared three weeks early. Well to be honest Dumbledore suspended me for being out of bounds. I just recently learned that Hermione and Ron loss their prefects badges and about the loss points and detentions. I’m once again forced to attend another disciplinary hearing at the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry. Go figure, we both know what an idiot our Minister can be. 

Even after seeing Voldemort with his own eyes the man still wants to be a pain in my side all because he must swallow his pride and admit what Dumbledore and I have been trying to get him to understand for a whole year. To say my muggle relatives weren’t pleased would be an understatement. I wasn’t pleased about being forced to returned their believe me. I hope your summer is faring better than my own. Anyhow, one of the reasons I’m writing is for the summer assignments that we were given at the end of term. 

I know technically I’m suspended but we both know that the professors are not going to accept that as an excuse for me not to have completed the work. I would really appreciate it if you would need me the assignments. I’m thinking about doing independent study for ancient runes next term. What did you think about the freaky snow storm? Completed odd huh? I thought so too. I will write again soon.  
Harry

Persephone waved her hand over the parchment fanning it to dry the ink before sitting it aside. She was still hesitant to write a reply to Remus although she knew she could trust the older man; she didn’t want to make things worst between him and Dumbledore that way wouldn’t be forced to lie if questioned. Besides she couldn’t exactly explain why a strange owl was delivering a letter to him for from her. She wasn’t about to announce that she was no longer with the muggles. 

After eating the last bit of crepe Persephone grabbed her things heading for the anti chamber to floo out. With a wave in greeting to Azmara, she quickly exited the restaurant out into the city of Araia walking quickly towards the owl post office before making her way down the now familiar path leading to the resort.   
There was a gentle breeze blowing today which took the sting out of the sun glaring above her. But she didn’t mind because Araia was truly a beautiful city. Heading in the direction of the Italian restaurant she spotted Calixta already seated at one of the outside dining tables looking out of the over the ocean.  
“Have you been waiting long?” Persephone asked Calixta as she joined her at the table.

“Not at all,” Calixta assured her, “I’ve only just arrived before you. Padre hasn’t stopped questioning me about you since we spent the day together. The way he’s acting you would think you were a sixteen year old boy.”

Persephone couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her at her new friend’s exasperated expression. She imagined her father would have probably been the same way if the dark wanker hadn’t targeted her family.

“What’s wrong Seph,” Calixta asked noticing her new friend seemed to be worried about something.

“Unfortunately I will have to return to England in a couple of days due to a family matter,” Persephone answered.

“Oh no, that ruins our plans to snorkel the reefs this weekend,” Calixta said sadly, “will you be returning?”

“Yes, my father promised I could return. I plan to tell him all about meeting you when I return home for a few days,” Persephone sighed her voice light as she stared off in the distance where some teens were playing what she thought was tennis on a large court a short distance away, “We can plan for snorkeling when I return or try to explore the reefs before I have to leave.”

“I thought we could go riding today,” Calixta suggested trying to get her thoughts off her returning home, “they have a very beautiful shire breed here.”

“Is it hard to learn? I have never ridden a horse before,” Persephone questioned. She wondered if it would be much different from riding Buckbeak. He was sort of a horse but then again he didn’t remain on the ground either. She was pretty sure Calixta meant regular horses like muggles ride.

“No it’s quite easy. I’ve been riding since I was very young. My father is a very passionate rider,” Calixta explained.

“Well at least I’m dressed for it,” Persephone said taking a sip from her glass.

“So what is Lemuria like?”

“How much do you know about magical schools in the magical world?” Calixta questioned.

“Not enough,” Persephone answered honestly, “Never really had a reason to research other magical schools.”  
“In the wizarding world there is a total of 11 wizarding magic schools of them only three are open to magical beings as well as witches and wizards. Lemuria is the only magical school where witches and wizards are the minority,” Calixta explained, “the other two schools one is located in America and the other here in Spain however there are several magic schools that don’t accept human magic wielders, they are exclusively magical being schools those are in more remote places though.”

Persephone was shocked to say the least. She wasn’t aware that there were that many wizarding schools beyond Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Of course she was aware of Salem Witches Institute of Magic because it was mentioned in one of the books she read when she was forced to participate in the tri-wizard tournament.

“How much different is it going to school with other magical beings?” she questioned curious. She wondered why Remus attended Hogwarts instead of attending a school for magical beings where he wouldn’t have had to hide what and who he was.

Calixta looked thoughtful for a minute before launching into a lengthy explanation of the ins and outs of Lemuria Conservatoire of Magic. There were a lot of different magical beings that attended the school. Persephone felt extremely naïve to learn that werewolves weren’t the only type of “were-being”. 

“You actually have a Daemon has a professor?” Persephone asked shocked, she didn’t actually believe that they actually lived on this plane of existence.

“Yes, Professor Astarot teaches fire magic, there is actually a waiting list for her class and many people are anxious to take it. She is a very well respected professor at Lemuria,” Calixta explained, “Well most of the professors at Lemuria are magical beings. Our headmistress is a dark elf name Aloiene Braegen and deputy head is Professor Tristan Karayan who is a nosferatu ancient. He is also the head of the ancient arts department at school.”

“Are all the professors human at your school,” Calixta questioned. She had never really thought about how anyone from a magical school with the all human student population would react to having a magical being for a professor. 

“For the most part yes, my charms professor is suspected of being part hobgoblin but I’m not sure how true it is; not that it matters. Professor Flitwick has a Mastery in charms and defensive and martial magic. He also has several dueling championships,” Persephone added, “Our care of magical creatures’ professor is half-giant. His younger half brother lives in the forest on the grounds at school. Of course there are rumors about the potions professor is nosferatu. There isn’t any proof but I can admit he does pull off the dark and brooding thing quite naturally,” Persephone continued causing her new friend to laugh.

“Nosferatu really,” Calixta questioned as she giggled; “If he’s anything like Professor Karayan he probably has many students crushing after him.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Persephone giggled, “Professor Snape is the most hated professor at Hogwarts by the student population. I can honestly say I can’t imagine any student brave enough to even try. I mean they call him the bat of the dungeons, but never to his face. The man would probably make potion ingredients out of them.” 

“What other types of courses are offered at Lemuria? Hogwarts classes are limited because of their limited views on what should be taught to students. If it is considered dark it isn’t within the curriculum.”

“Oh gosh there are a variety of classes of course there are the standard classes that are offered at all magic schools like transfiguration, charms and potions but Lemuria has other specialty classes like, runic casting, developmental charms, spell crafting, elemental magic, wandless magic, blood magic, theory of necromancy, ancient arts and warding. There are also other supplemental classes offered that fall under defensive magic, like martial magic, physical combat. There are truly too many academic choices at Lemuria because of the student body. Many magical beings have powers that human magic wielders don’t have,” Calixta explained.

“That’s understandable,” Persephone agreed. After listening to the large number of classes offered outside of the mandatory subjects; Persephone realized that attending a light aligned school limited the education of the students because of the restriction on what magic could be taught. Anything that they think dark is prevented from being taught at the school. It didn’t matter if the child’s natural inclination was dark magic.

Persephone was surprised that quidditch wasn’t a prominent sport at Lemuria. Maybe it was because it was the majority of the student population is magical beings. Their conversation continued much the same way each of them asking a question of the other, neither noticing an older teen walking towards them. 

He was tall with black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with riding pants, boots and a white shirt that molded his chest and arms. He had the oddest color blue eyes Persephone had ever seen and the same complexion as Calixta.

“There you are Cali; I’ve been looking all over for you. Why did you run off,” Cyprianius asked standing before them speaking rapidly in a language that Persephone couldn’t hope to understand. She assumed he was speaking in Greek because it didn’t sound like Italian that Calixta had spoken at their first meeting.

“Excuse me for not waiting for you to stand me up again Cy,” Calixta retorted in English looking at her brother with a frown on her face.

“Don’t be that way Cali. I’m here now,” Cyprianius sighed he knew had had a lot to amend for with his sibling. He hadn't kept any of his promises to her since they arrived at the resort. It was the first time since he started at the university that he and all his friends were able to vacation together. 

Natasa wanted to come and of course this led to their guy summer get away being a group holiday instead. He hadn’t meant to break any of his promises. 

“Sure you‘re here until Natasa wants to do something, then you forget all about the promises you made me,” Calixta reminded not nearly ready to forgive her brother for ditching her to be with that awful girl.

“Natasa just wants to spend time with me as well.”

“She wants to prevent you from spending time with me more like,” Calixta replied in a huff.

“Okay I get it, you don’t like Natasa.”

“I have good reason not to,” she retorted with a look of annoyance. Her brother couldn’t see that Natasa was just trying to ruin their close relationship. She always tried to interfere when they have plans to do things together. Like visiting the dunes, she made plans for them out of spite.

Cyprianius sighed, he didn’t understand where this intense dislike his sister had for his girlfriend was coming from. “Who’s your friend?” he questioned noticing Persephone for the first time. He couldn’t help but notice that she was astonishingly beautiful, with the most intoxicating emerald green eyes and the thickest eye lashes he’d ever seen on anyone other than his best friend Nico.  
His best friend wasn’t merely handsome it was something about his best friend that drew people to him.

“This is my friend Seph,” Calixta grudgingly answered her brother. “I met her the day you had more important things to do."

“Persephone this is my brother Cyprianius otherwise known as Cy,” Calixta introduced.

Cyprianius smiled at the petite girl greeting her before taking a seat at the table without being invited. “Nice to meet you Persephone,” his English was heavily influenced by his accent much like his sister.

“Nice you meet you as well,” Persephone replied in kind, “your sister told me that you are an avid rider.”

“Yes, I am we both learned from our father,” Cyprianius explained, “My best friend is also an avid rider. His father breeds horses on their estate. It is a part of their family business. I spend time with him and his family often during the summer when we still attended Lemuria. Dyonysius Castle and grounds are very beautiful. It was named after the God of fertility.”

“What about you where are you are currently staying?” Calixta questioned.

“Well Zamora y Castillo is a beach house owned by my family. This is my first time visiting Spain however it is very beautiful as well. The grounds are extensive with a large private stretch of beach,” Persephone informed them.  
“My family however is from England, my father is very busy with work so we don’t get to travel much,” Persephone offered. She didn’t want to lie to Calixta more than necessary.

“We don’t get to travel much either except during holidays or summer,” Calixta replied.

“What times does the stable open?” Persephone questioned curious about experiencing riding a horse. “How hard could it be” she thought to herself.

“We should be heading their now,” Cyprianius informed the pair standing from his chair. “Shall we our chariot awaits.”

Calixta rolled her eyes at her brother. At least the retched witch hadn’t destroyed his playfulness.

Persephone followed the pair allowing their banter to flow around her. It reminded her allot of the Weasley siblings. She wondered what kind of relationship she and her brother would have when they finally met. She wondered if he would be tall like Cyprianius. This and so many more thoughts ran through her mind.

When they arrived Cyprianius assisted them both in getting up on their horse before sitting astride his own. Persephone was nervous but she wasn’t going to allow it stop her from experiencing something new.

They started off at a slow trot before easing into an easy canter. It wasn’t long before she was comfortable riding and no longer feeling anxious. As they traveled along one of the various riding trails behind the guide.

Persephone rode along behind her new friend and her sibling allowing them to share the moment together. She couldn’t imagine having a close relationship with a sibling and have an outsider to come and tear it apart. She could tell that Cyprianius’ girlfriend had truly hurt Calixta by not including her in their outings. 

Of course she understood that the couple would want to spend some time together alone or with their friends. That didn’t mean that this girl should have planned something for Cyprianius when she already knew of his plans with his sister. To force him to choose between the two was just wrong. She hoped who ever Cyprianius girlfriend was wouldn’t sever their deep bond beyond repair.  
_____________________________

“What should we do now,” Calixta asked as they left the stable area. Although her brother had showed up, she still wasn’t ready to forgive him for missing the dunes. He had already departed from them heading to find his friends who were probably in the cabin that his friends had rented for the trip. There was one for the girls and one for the guys. 

“We could always see if there are any openings for snorkeling today. It wouldn’t take me long to return to the beach house and change into a swimming suit,” Persephone suggested.

“Yes, let’s do that. You head home and change. We can have lunch at the Asian place that’s near the reefs,” Calixta replied, I will check on openings while you’re gone.

Persephone nodded heading towards the main building as Calixta followed her brother back to the suite of rooms they shared with their parents.


	7. The Unknown Heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 8992

**Gringotts London**

 

At a half past twelve Persephone activated the portkey taking her to Gringotts. The room she appeared in was elegantly decorated much like the Nemix’s office however outside of the large desk that was along the back wall; a large oval shaped table sat in the center of the room where a goblin sat at the head of the table.

 

“Good afternoon Heiress Potter, if you would step through the door adjacent to me, Master Goblin Nimex would like to speak with you briefly.”

 

Persephone nodded briefly heading towards the door knocking on it gently before hearing the summons to enter. She dressed for comfort in dark denims with a dark button down shirt with a pale pink sleeveless open day robe. Her hair was in a single braid down her back thanks to Bleu. She had begun to rely on the house elf since being sent to Andalucia.

 

“Good afternoon Master Goblin Nimex, you needed to see me,” she questioned; curious as to what the Potter account manager wanted to speak with her about when she was there for a will hearing taking a seat before the large desk.

 

“I hope that you have been fairing well since we last spoke,” the goblin questioned.

 

“Yes,” Persephone said with a bright smile, “I’m fairing wonderfully well since we last spoke. I was a bit wary about returning to Britain. I’m definitely not looking forward to the stares and the questions on my being female.”

 

“No need to concern yourself with such matters that has already been taken care of,” Nimex assured her. “This medallion will mask your appearance, anyone in the room will see you has they’ve known you. You will look and should the same as you did before your change. Only you and the goblin overseeing the hearing will know differently.”

 

Persephone sighed in relief; with one less thing to worry about she placed chain around her neck with the medallion. She then changed the color of her robe from pink to dark blue. It wouldn’t due to raise questions on what she was wearing.

 

In the short time since being away from Britain and the pressures of the wizarding world she realized how much she loathed the moniker the wizarding world insisted on giving her. She had even thought about allowing the persona of Harry Potter die a tragic death. She would then be able to live outside of the war. Shaking her head sadly pushing the wishful thoughts from her mind; she knew that this was with the dark wanker could not be avoided.

 

Remus hadn’t mentioned anything about any attacks by death eaters in his letter. She only hoped that nothing too horrible had happened. She hadn’t thought to keep up with the war after she left Gringotts; a matter she probably should correct.

 

“Now, that matter of your appearance has been masked. Is there anything that you require before you attend the hearing,” Nimex questioned.

 

“I was going to write you about my hearing next month. I was wondering if you could arrange a portkey for my return to Britain on the fifteenth. I have a disciplinary hearing at a quarter past nine in the “Improper Use of Magic Office,” she explained. “I would like to arrive in Britain no later than a quarter til eight the morning of the hearing to give me plenty of time to get there.”

 

Making note of the request Nimex assured her that a portkey would be sent before that date. They covered a few other things briefly before Persephone returned to the room the will hearing was being held in.

 

Since she left the room to speak with her account manager more people had arrived. She was thankful to the goddess that Nimex made her portkey for earlier than the appointed hearing time. She could only imagine the drama that would have occurred if she arrived to a room full of people. The Weasleys were some of the first to arrive and were already seated at the table farthest from the goblin who was seated at the head of the table on his right side.

 

Ron and Hermione sat beside each other, to the left of his parents whispering back and forth. Fred and George sat on the opposite side of the table from their parents’ closer to where the goblin was sitting with Bill and Charlie sitting to their left. Letting out the breath she’d been holding, Persephone walked over to the table where they all sat waiting for the other recipients to arrive.

 

“Well if it isn’t our little Harrikins,” George greeted with a mischievous smirk as she approached the table.

 

The pair had become very close to Persephone after she joined the quidditch team in her first year. They weren’t jealous gits like Ron had proven himself to be; if she’d offered her tri-wizard prize galleons to him his face would have gone completely red in embarrassment. Fred and George graciously accepted the money without making a big deal over it.

 

She knew the pair had loss all their savings when they bet Mr. Bagman at the world cup game the summer before the tournament was held at Hogwarts which made her wonder if Bagman managed to pay off the goblins.

 

“Gred and Forge,” she greeted with a marque bow. ““It’s nice to see you again Bill. How’s life with the dragons Charlie?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would be here,” Bill greeted, “Dumbledore hadn’t mentioned sending anyone to get you.”

 

“The notice for the hearing was a portkey,” Persephone explained. She didn’t need anyone trying to blame someone in the order for her leaving her supposed security with the muggles; she refused to acknowledge as her relatives even if by adoption.

 

Charlie had chuckled at her mention of the dragons that he seemed to love so much. Neither of the oldest Weasley sons knew much about Persephone outside of the things that Ron might have said.

 

Persephone ignored the disapproving expression on Mrs. Weasley's face towards them being friendly to her. She didn’t know the older two Weasley children well. Bill the last she’d heard was still working for Gringotts bank as a curse breaker. Charlie was the infamous dragon tamer of the Weasley siblings.

The only Weasley not present in the room was the youngest and only female child Ginny and Percy who was as far as she was aware still estranged from the family. She could only assume that only those mentioned in the will could attend the hearing.

 

In a matter of minutes they were soon joined by Tonks and another older woman that Persephone assumed to be her mother Andromeda; who resembled the oldest of the Black sisters Bellatrix. Mrs. Tonks was dressed in expensive robes of deep blue that fit her slender frame. Her blonde hair much like her younger sibling was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

 

Tonks however was dressed in her auror robes sporting her usual bright pink spiky hair except today her eyes were the color of sapphires. Persephone could only assume that the auror was scheduled to work sometime after the hearing. The pair sat in the seats to her right leaving the two seats on her left empty.

"Watcher Harry," Tonks greeted as she sat down. 

"Auror Tonks, no pig snout today," Persephone question cheekily causing the auror to giggle like a young school girl.

 

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were next to arrive they were all impeccably dressed. Lucius in black robes with silver embroidery, his hair pulled back by a hair clip that looked to be filled with jewels his walking cane in his hand.

Narcissa still looked unpleasant as ever with her nose frown up at everyone was dressed in robes of dark green.

 

Draco for once didn’t have his hair slicked down on his head instead his hair was loose framing his face reaching just beneath his chin. He was dressed in dark gray robes. They took the seats on the far end of the table opposite the Weasley’s much to Ron and Hermione’s disgust. Draco sat directly across from the pair.

 

It was nearing the one o’clock hour when McGonagall entered followed by Dumbledore and a surly looking Snape. She was dressed in deep burgundy robes. Snape as expected was dressed in his usual black looking hostile as ever. Dumbledore was dressed in the most hideous indigo robes with bright yellow shooting stars all over them. Persephone wondered if the man dressed like that to intentionally burn people retinas.

 

They took the three empty seats between George and Draco; Snape choosing to sit beside his slytherin student and godson; not that Persephone was surprised. The man did have a bias towards his own house students.

 

One o’clock came and went it was now nearing quarter passed the hour and Remus still hadn’t arrived. Persephone wondered what could be keeping him so long. She hoped nothing was wrong with the older man.

 

“Is there a reason why this hearing hasn’t started?” Narcissa questioned the goblin in a haughty voice.

 

“We are still waiting on a couple of people to arrive,” Grimlok informed, “I’m sure they will be along shortly.”

 

It was a short while later that Remus entered the room dressed in expensive black dress robes with blue stitching and black tailored slacks with a matching shirt and black highly polished shoes. On his finger two separate head of house rings could be seen. Persephone had never seen the man so very well dressed.

 

“Ah Lord Draven-Black I see that you’ve arrived, have a seat, have a seat,” Grimlok, the goblin in charge of the Black accounts directed as Remus approached the seating in the room.

 

“Master Goblin Grimlok it’s a pleasure as always forgive my tardiness,” Remus replied in greeting carrying a small child with curly blonde hair and blue eyes like her dad, placing her in the empty chair beside Persephone who was under a medallion glamour to look and sound like Harry.

 

Severus brow rose at the man’s entrance. He had always known the other man to be highly intelligent but couldn’t help being intrigued by the man’s appearance. He’d only seen the other man wear robes that had seen better days.

 

Persephone smiled at the small girl that Remus had told her about in his letter. There was no denying that she was Sirius child. She had his beautiful blue eyes; his nose and cheek bones but she had Remus curly blonde hair but there was no doubting that she was a Black.

 

“Black,” Molly questioned confused, “don’t you mean Lupin?”

“I do believe I’m aware of my own name,” Remus responded gritting his teeth to prevent himself rolling his eyes. The woman was nerve wrecking. He understood now why Sirius despised the annoying witch.

“But your last name isn’t Black,” Hermione added in her know it all voice.

Persephone resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she knew the girl didn’t know when to keep her trap shut. As if a grown wizard wouldn’t know what his name was.

“Of course it is,” Grimlok retorted bringing everyone’s attention to him for the first time since Remus entered the room. “I should know I’ve been account manager for the Black and Draven family for many years.”

 

“Don’t be ridicules,” Narcissa hissed, “Sirius may have been a muggle loving fool but he would never sully our blood line by marrying that retched beast. Consequently shouldn’t you be wearing a registration bracelet Lupin she questioned with a vindictive smirk on her face?”

 

Andromeda frowned at her sister’s behavior. Narcissa had always been a brat and thought herself above anyone else even her sisters. She hadn’t changed much since she’d last saw her youngest sibling.

 

“How predictable,” Persephone stated, “I would expect no less from a pureblood bigot who kisses the hems of the robes of a half blood psychopath.”

 

“Mr. Potter you can’t go accusing people of being death eaters,” Molly hissed in disapproval.

 

“It’s not an accusation when we all know it’s true,” Persephone retorted.

 

“That is quite enough, Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore ordered from where he sat on the other side of the table. She was surprised he’d ignored her presence up til this point. She was sure he was curious on how she got from the Dursley’s knowing he hadn’t bothered to retrieve her for the hearing.

 

Persephone looked at Dumbledore with an expression of disdain. She wasn’t planning to forgive the man for his deceitful behavior the past year. It cost her, her godfathers’ life; not to mention the old bastard had been stealing from her vaults.

             

She had known what to expect from the letter Remus had written her about Mrs. Weasley’s wishes. This entire situation would have been truly awkward if she was unaware of her former friends allowing her to take the blame for them being hurt at the ministry.

 

She was disgusted that the woman had yet to return the old key to her vault unless she returned it to Dumbledore. It didn’t matter really as Nimex ordered the locks changed on her trust vault and she was given a new key.

 

The vindictive part of her hoped the woman tried to use the key. She could imagine how vicious the goblins would be when she attempted to steal from a vault of one of their clients. Griphook had told her on her first visit to Gringotts that anyone attempting to steal from their clients would get sucked into the vault.

 

She was horrified when he told her that they checked the vaults for possible theft every 10 years or so. It made her wonder if they ever discovered a corpse in any of the vaults. It would serve her right if she tried to steal Persephone’s money.

 

Tonks couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when Harry accused her aunt of being a death eater. The older woman’s facial expression was priceless.

 

“Sirius Black married a werewolf, he really was mad wasn’t he?” Draco asked, causing Persephone to lean over the table in anger.

 

“Shut up you annoying little shit. You know nothing about my godfather,” Persephone hissed.

 

“What are you going to do about it Potter hex me in front of a room full of witnesses?” Draco asked with a smirk, as if Potter would have the nerve to hex him with his father sitting there. "You can't afford to have another incident with restricted use of magic now can you?"

 

“Draconius,” Lucius' cool and aloof voice caused him to fall silent from where he sat beside his wife. Draco was annoyed at being reprimanded by his father but he knew his father would not allow him heir to behave in a manner below his station in his presence.

 

Persephone wanted more than anything to hex that annoying little shit. Draco Malfoy had been a pain in the ass since she had the misfortune to meet him. He thought that being a Malfoy made him better than everyone else. As if the Malfoy family was the only rich pureblood family in the wizarding world.

 

“Where is the proof that my cousin married this thing,” Narcissa snapped pointing rudely at Remus. As if he didn’t deserve the common courtesy to be addressed by name.

 

Remus brow rose at her words, “you can’t hex the spiteful witch,” he told himself silently.

 

“Lord Draven-Black how would you like to proceed,” Grimlok questioned knowing that revealing the marriage license between himself and the now deceased Lord Black would be like letting pixies among kneazles.

 

If he wasn’t already a target for being an assumed werewolf and Persephone’s other god-father revealing that he was born to a magical race of shifters sejenis macan whose magical ability allowed them to take the form of any animal including that of a werewolf his magical abilities meant that he could change at will without the draw of the moon.

 

Draco sat there with a smirk on his face, looking at them knowing that they didn’t have proof to back up the claim of marriage.

 

“I didn’t think so,” Narcissa said with a satisfied smirk on her face, they couldn’t deny her son’s claim to the Black family fortune. After all he would be heir by default; that Potter brat wasn't going to get what belonged to her son.

 

This was something he didn’t want to get out; Greyback’s attack on him as a child resulted in Remus genes to mutating. He still came into his inheritance at sixteen. His problem with being bitten was that the wolf part of him warred with his natural beast. Everyone in the room was surprised by the announcement.

 

Tonks paled, she had no idea they were together. She felt completely awful now about her interest in the older man. He probably thought her a fool. No wonder he never acknowledge her flirting. It didn't change the deep feelings she had for the older man she thought sadly.

 

Andromeda wasn’t surprised in the least. She knew her favorite cousin was in love with Remus long before he graduated Hogwarts.

 

Snape snorted to himself, now he realizes his mistake. He thought the werewolf pining over his best friend not grieving the lost of his bonded. So much was clear now in why Lupin could calm Black down with the simplest of words. Something passed cross Remus eyes but it was gone too quickly, for Snape to figure out what it was. Remus just wanted the hearing to be over with so that he could do the necessary protections for his daughter.

 

Charlie paled at the thought; he and Sirius were having a sexual relationship for the past few months. He had no idea the man was married to Remus. He’d wondered why the older man didn’t care for him. He was thinking about making things serious between them until he died at the ministry a few weeks ago. He swallowed the lump he had in his throat he was surprised the man hadn’t reacted at all. There was no indication they were involved in anyway.

 

Remus could see the look of guilt pass over Charlie’s expression with disgust. They were all the same; no one noticed his bond with Sirius until it was pointed out to them. He really couldn’t find himself to be bothered by it. They were all the same even the Weasley’s so judgmental of things that weren’t what they thought they should be.

 

He had known of the affair soon after it started. Sirius had difficulties since escaping the effects of the dementors. Often times his mind would revert to that of a teenager. Sirius often didn’t remember the sexual encounters he had during these periods. With him being hunted by the ministry they hadn’t any options to seek the help of a mind healer.

 

He would probably feel an even bigger fool if he’d known. He should have gotten a clue when Sirius never acknowledged his side long glances during order meetings.

 

Snape brow rose wondered why they hid it. Black was known for snubbing his nose at his family. Bonding to his werewolf friend would have both his parents rolling in their graves. The child was another unknown but he could clearly see who her parents were; she was the perfect blend of the wolf and the mutt.

 

“If you and Sirius are bonded, why aren’t you wearing a bonding ring or bracelet,” Hermione questioned as if Remus not wearing a ring was proof that he was lying.

 

“If you would Grimlok,” Remus requested ignoring Hermione’s question.  He just wanted this hearing over with. 

“Papa I have to go,” Cassiopeia informed him, her soft voice drawing startled expressions on everyone’s face.

 

Remus glanced down at his daughter’s face. “I’ll take her,” Tonks offered standing up from where she was sitting; picking of the small child heading from the room talking quietly to her. They could hear the giggles of the small child as the door closed behind them. "Come on little one let's go to the ladies room." 

 

Remus ignored the horrified expression on Molly Weasley’s face.

 

“Child you can’t have seriously,” Molly gasped in shock. “Why would you do something so foolish to subject a child to something like that?”

 

“Molly,” Arthur voice though calm held a hint of steel, “This matter is not our concern.”

 

Lucius raised his brow at the Weasley Matriarch. “It was common knowledge that the werewolf gene isn’t hereditary. The child would simply become a shifter with complete control of their minds. Light wizards in their prejudices,” he thought.

 

“Really Arthur what was he thinking?” she questioned.

“Molly, that is quite enough,” Arthur ordered in irritation. He was not in the mood for another of his wife’s rants. He wasn’t ignorant to her faults but lately those faults have been rearing their ugly heads more often than not and he was tiring of them.

 

Ignoring the muttering in the room Grimlok placed the sealed document on the table in front of Remus handing him a dagger.

 

Remus quickly drew the knife across his palm without a flinch before allowing his blood to drop on the seal binding the documents.

 

Grimlok looked at the people in the room they all held their own prejudices just some spoke about them more openly then others.

 

Tonks returned just as Persephone reached to heal the cut to Remus hand. Placing the small child back in the chair beside her father Tonks retook her seat at the table beside her mother.

 

Persephone drew her arm back revealing the beautiful titanium snake charm bracelet. “Pwetty,” said Cassiopeia reaching for the bracelet. This was the first time she’d ever been around this many magical humans. She was kept isolated with her bearer but she did visit the ‘weres’ (werewolves) often with her papa. They were always kind to her.

Remus looked at his godson then felt the tingle of magic as the wound closed without a scar. He paused at the scent of his magic. He knew something was different about the smell and feel of the magic but at the moment could not place where he’d felt similar magic before.

 

Lucius’ face held a calculating expression at the Potter brat’s unconscious display of wandless magic. She hadn’t noticed the startled looks that she’d been given being distracted by the toddler talking beside her.

 

Remus thanked her with a wink retaking his seat as Grimlok opened the documents.

 

Albus looked thoughtful noticing the boy’s unconscious ability at wandless magic. He would speak to the boy about his ability and caution him of its use. He would need to think on the matter further. He didn’t need the boy getting any ideas in his head but there would be time for that once he returned to Hogwarts.

 

“Lady Malfoy,” Grimlok called getting her attention before magically sending the documents down the table towards her.

 

The documents included Remus birth records. The next was his muggle adoption papers showing that he was adopted by Lyall and Hope Lupin. Lyall Lupin was a harsh advocate against the werewolf community. Although they knew that he’d survived a werewolf attack. Lyall had hoped to find a way to limit the harm werewolves could do in the community.

 

The connection between the Draven family and the Ravenclaw line was not readily known. Rowena made sure to bury the line after her oldest daughter had gone missing, Rowena birth another child giving her the last name of her Mother’s family line of which she was the only heir. 

 

The fact that this information wasn’t in any known history books; Remus only knew because of the family grimoire. As far as known history of the Ravenclaw line Helenia was her only child. When Rowena passed the Ravenclaw name was allowed to die to protect the remaining heir. The Draven name is well known in magical history in fact one of Remus’ great, great grandfathers sat on the Wizengamot. The Draven name offered the best protection for the legacy of the Ravenclaw line. Now Remus and his daughter were the last of the Draven family. The other documents showed Remus on his 16th birthday that his sejenis macan abilities manifested.

 

Dumbledore hadn’t a chance in hell to do anything against him. He knew this irritated the man more than his refusal to seek the out the werewolf colony. No, Dumbledore would hate that he couldn’t manipulate his way into controlling the Black estate.

 

Sejenis macan were considered magical beings and being bitten by a werewolf as a child had no effect on his status. Narcissa Malfoy would soon learn to curb her tongue.  It was amusing to Remus that his status was protected by magical law and the Ministry could do nothing.

He knew when she reached the documents about Cassie, he held in his smirk. “Served the snobbish witch right,” he thought, “neither her or her son was going to take what rightfully belonged to his daughter.”

 

When he and Sirius bonded; they did so under his birth name. His relationship was strained with his adoptive parents. He didn’t agree with their reasons for his adoption. Lyall Lupin’s desire to end a magical race was disheartening to say the least.

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” she screamed undignified, waving the documents around walking towards the goblin in charge. “YOU CAN’T DENY MY SON HIS BIRTHRIGHT,” she hissed slamming the documents down on the table.

 

Grimlok was unfazed by the outburst picking up the documents in question. “I assure you Lady Malfoy that this birth record is authentic and she has been tested to be the biological heir of the Sirius Black. Furthermore," Grimlok continued, “the Former Lord Black ensured that his daughter would be able to take her place as head of the Black family. Your son isn’t the heir apparent by default.”

 

“You still haven’t proven that this filth married into the Ancient and Noble House of Black,” she retorted as a last attempt to gain access to the family assets.

 

“Lady Malfoy, might I suggest that you refrain from your disrespectful display. We would hate to have a blood feud levied against the Malfoy family, now wouldn’t we?” Remus questioned as if speaking about an article over tea.

 

Narcissa held her retort at her husband’s expression. She knew that he had allowed her slight leeway because he found it amusing but one look from him, she knew would temper her words. Lucius would not allow a feud to be levied against Malfoy family. She would have to tread carefully in what she said.

 

“I assure you all the require proof is there,” Grimlok replied in a bored voice not in the least worried about the witch’s outburst. 

 

She looked over the documents again. This state’s Remyus Jaun Draven married Sirius not Remus Lupin.”

 

Remus laughed, to himself. “That is because his name isn’t Remus Lupin its Remyus Jaun Draven.”

 

Narcissa paled, “there were no son’s born to the direct Draven family line” she argued “only female.”

 

“The last female Selena Draven married Matthew Tristram the second son of the Tristram family. To keep the Draven name from dying out he took the last name of his spouse.”

 

Remus family was attacked when he was four years old. His parents did not survive the attack. He was than adopted by Lyall and Hope Lupin. Because of his age he couldn’t pronounce his name correctly which led to him being referred to as Remus instead of Remyus. He attended Hogwarts under the Lupin name fully aware that he was adopted.

 

“That’s why you had the document sealed,” Narcissa replied weak at the thought of this beast being a descendant of one of the founders. He was the sole heir of the Ravenclaw fortune and family line and now in control of the Black fortune as well.

 

The Dark Lord wouldn’t be pleased, she thought now worried for the first time. She sat down shakily she had nearly caused the Malfoy family into a blood Feud against the Ravenclaw heir.

 

“What’s that?” Ron asked confused, his parents had never mentioned such a creature before.

 

For once Hermione didn’t have the answer looked just as confused as he did. “I don’t know everything Ronald,” Hermione hissed when he looked to her for the answer.

 

“As many books as you read. How am I to know you hadn’t read all about them,” Ron snapped back in a high pitch voice.

 

Draco sneered at both of them. Weasley was a disgrace to any pureblood family to seek answers from a mudblood.

 

Dumbledore wasn’t pleased by the revelation. He had already made plans to speak with Fudge about ceasing the Black estate but this news changed everything. The ministry wouldn’t have a leg to stand on acting against him. He would have to rethink his strategy when dealing with the man.

 

Sejenis macan are magical race with the magical ability to change into any animal at will mundane and magical,” Charlie revealed pale at the thought of Remus having the ability to shift into a werewolf at anytime outside of the full moon.

 

“Ron I thought you said that Charlie was seeing Sirius,” Hermione questioned confused. She had thought bonded couples were monogamous. She couldn’t see Sirius blatantly cheating on his bonded.

 

Charlie wanted to disappear in that moment. Had Ron never learned that some things were meant to remain a secret. He didn’t know what his brother was thinking discussing his personal business with Hermione.

 

“Ronald Weasley you know better than to speak on such matters with others,” Molly scolded her youngest son. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned red with embarrassment.

 

Hermione felt guilty for mentioning it. She hadn’t meant to say it so loud as to draw attention. Poor Charlie was probably beyond embarrassed.

 

Dumbledore was thinking on how he could use this talent of Lupin’s to his advantage. He and the man were at odds but all he needed to do was push Fudge into acquitting Black post humorously and smooth things over.

 

If it wasn’t for years of masking his feelings Lucius’ face would have been quite comical. He couldn’t imagine what the Dark Lord would do once this was known. Draven’s ability alone would benefit the dark cause greatly. The man being irrevocably light was of little consequence.

 

Snape watched the gleam of Lucius eyes. Snape knew that it was only a matter of time before Lupin was captured. It had been a risk for Lupin to reveal that carefully guarded secret, a secret that would make him a prime interest for the dark lord. He held in his revulsion at the thought of regular werewolves having Lupin’s ability, especially Greyback, Snape thought while continually watching the will recipients.

 

“That still doesn’t answer my question about the bonding rings,” Hermione stated looking expectantly towards Remus.

 

“What does a bonding jewelry have to do with anything?” Persephone snapped in annoyance. “It should be obvious that he has it under glamour.”

 

“Really Harry,” Hermione sighed as if talking to a small child, “anyone knows that when two people bond the magic creates either bonding rings or bracelets.”

 

Persephone blew out a breath trying to keep her temper at Hermione’s condescending tone of voice.

 

To satisfy the annoying chits curiosity Remus remove the glamour on his hands revealing his bonding ring on his left ring finger and both head of family rings on his right pointer and ring finger. He chose not to have the rings combine. His bonding ring was made from titanium with a round onyx with the Black family crest engraved in the stone. On each side of the stone were two small round diamonds.

 

Ron paled “what are you doing trying to do kill yourself?” he asked looking at the ring on his finger.

 

“No,” Remus answered curious as to why the teen thought he would be.

 

“But you’re allergic to silver,” Ron continued to argue against him wearing the ring.

 

“I am not affected by the weaknesses of lycans,” Remus educated him, “besides the metal of my bonding ring is titanium not silver.”

 

 

 

Lucius face held a thoughtful expression; he would have to rethink his strategy when trying to buy time on laws if Remus chose to take his rightful seat in parliament. The Dark Lord would be interested to know another founder had descendants; as it was believed that Rowena had no other children after Helena.

“I thought the last of the blood line for the four founders died out,” Hermione commented “well besides in Voldemort everyone cringed at his name being spoken.”

 

Snape and Malfoy Sr. tensed at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name as pain laced through their dark-marks. His first instinct would be to hex the annoying chit but with that old fool encouraging it. It would only be a matter of time before a taboo was placed on the name and the wizard or witch brave enough to speak would wished dearly they hadn’t when it brought Death Eaters down around them.

 

“Don’t say his name, Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that,” Ron hissed at his best friend, sometimes the girl could be so stubborn.

 

“It’s only a name,” Persephone reminded them noticing the flinches. How can you fear a name, adults walking around saying you know who and he who must not be named. Who thought of those stupid titles anyway?”

 

Albus sat across from Harry with an odd expression on his face.

 

“The-boy-who-lived, it’s all dragon dung if you ask me,” Persephone sighed crossing her arms. “Just call him by name Tom Marvolo Riddle a power crazed half blood wizard with delusions of grandeur and to think he's professing himself to be a pureblood when his father was a filthy muggle." 

 

Lucius stiffened at the mention of the Dark Lord being a half blood. He recalled Potter saying the same at the ministry. Leave it to Dumbledore to fill the boy’s head with lies. No one ever thought to question the Dark Lord. All of his followers just assumed the man was a pureblood that would lead them. This will take some looking into. Surely his father hadn’t bound them to a half blood, slytherin's heir or not.

Remus chuckled shaking his head at Persephone, “The infamous Potter temper rears its head again.”

 

“Drama queen leered,” George chortled “right you are,” Fred added. Persephone stuck out her tongue rolling her eyes and the twins fell who burst into rambunctious laughter.

 

“Cut it out you two,” Molly scolded them from where she sat at the other end of the table.

“Potter’s a fairy; in case you weren’t aware Potter, charm bracelets are for females,” Draco said noticing the expensive charm bracelet on Persephone‘s arm.

 

Persephone hissed at him only to have the bracelet turn into an albino caeruleus in the middle of the table.

 

“Yes mistress the,” snake hissed looking at Persephone?

 

Draco nearly flipped backwards out of his chair as he scrambled out of the path of the extremely deadly snake, looking at Potter with pure loathing.

 

“What in Salazar’s name was Potter doing with the most poisonous snakes in the wizarding world,” Lucius thought as the snake turned its head to the Potter boy.

 

“A slytherin afraid of a snake who would have thought it possible,” Hermione chortled in amusement.

“Shut up you filthy little mud blood,” Draco snapped back defensively.

“DON’T CALL HER THAT!” Ron, Fred and George each of them roared standing their wands already in their hands.

“Sit down all of you,” Molly ordered, “I have raised you all better than to act like common hoodlums.”

Persephone watched him with a calculating expression, “I wonder ferret if it would give me more pleasure to cut off your balls or freezing them until they are tinged blue. I'm sure your father is still young enough to beget another heir. One that is more befitting and less of a brat.”

 

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all paled at her threat. Most wizards took heed with someone threatened to damage their family jewels.

 

“Or perhaps freezing your precious pureblood in your veins while you try uselessly to stop it would be more pleasing; your eyes would be filled with horror no doubt, you would feel the curse seep through your body one vein at a time, stilling every one of your organs. Pity I would have to ruin my image just to see you suffer. However, I might make an exception if you utter that filthy word again in my presence. Got Me?” she asked as if talking about a game of quidditch.

The room was completely silent as the Weasley’s expressions were various degrees of horror and pain. Persephone snorted in amusement going back to speaking softly to the toddler beside her.

Draco swallowed in horror. He had never been afraid of Potter before but that threat was clear and he knew the golden git meant every word of it.

 

“Harry Potter that is an illegal curse,” Molly shouted.

“I don’t recall mentioning anything about a curse,” Persephone replied holding back the urge to roll her eyes “thanks for letting me there is such a curse. I might have to research it.” The twins found her comment amusing and sat chuckling beside their older brother. Harrikins was proving to be very entertaining.

“Take my advice Malfoy it would behoove you not to test me, my precious loves to play with her food,” she advised with an innocent smile. The said snake tongue licked her lips as if giving her a kiss.

 

Lucius found the snake language erotic and was thankful he was sitting down. The language from Potter's voice was more of a caress than the harsh tones used by the Dark Lord.

Severus smirked at Potter, the boy was finally learning. Severus tilted his head listening to his godson’s whispered questioned nodding in answer before returning his attention to the room and the goblin who was once again trying to get control of the room.

 

“Now to the matter at hand,” Grimlok ordered pulling the sealed box from the drawer of the table beside him. He tapped it twice before it opened to reveal a life size Sirius standing before them.

 

“Sorry Precious,” Persephone cooed “I can’t allow you to eat the ferret, but I’ll buy you some nice mice when we leave.” The snake crawled up her arm turning back into a charm bracelet much to the amazement of Fred and George.

 

“Hey where did you get that bracelet?” George asked already with plans formulating in his mind on how to recreate it.

 

“If I told you I would have to kill you,” Persephone replied with a serious expression before laughing making it out to be a joke.

 

Severus knew where the bracelet came from it was a family heirloom that was passed down from father to daughter for centuries, his mother being the last to wear it. “But that would mean,” he thought wondering why Potter was still male until he noticed the medallion hanging around his neck.

 

“I Lord Sirius Draven-Black being of sound mind and body; a very beautiful body if I do say so myself. Hereby state this is my last will and testament any other will before this are voided. I hereby disperse the Black Family Estate as follows.”

 

“First As Lord Sirius Orion Black, I hereby disown Bellatrix Druella Lestrange ne Black from the house of Black may your name be forever stricken from the line. Any and all heirlooms, money or artifacts should be returned to the family estate. I so order it so mote it be.”

 

Snape mentally smirked. This was going to send the witch all the over the deep end.

 

Narcissa paled, Bellatrix was going to be on a war path; being disowned would send her sister all the way over the deep end. She never thought Sirius would have the guts to disown them. Other than their parents only the head of family could.

 

“In remembrance of my dear friends James Potter and Alatariel Telperien I have set up a scholarship program that will provide tuition and school uniforms and supplies to witches in wizards whose parents can’t afford to send them to attend Hogwarts in the amount of 5 million galleons.”

There were many curious expressions around the table at the mention of Alatariel Telperien because no one could recall who this person was except a select few. Not, even Dumbledore was aware of the true identity of this person. 

 

“This fund will be monitored by Grimlok who will need documentation of the children needing assistance to ensure the money is being spent where it is intended to be spent.”

Dumbledore’s eyes began to twinkle at the thought of having access to the funds. Until it was revealed that he wouldn’t have control of the vault. He appeared that Black wasn’t as affected by Azkaban as he thought.

 

“To my favorite cousin Andromeda Athena Tonks ne Black, as head of the Black Family I hereby reinstate you into Family Black I so ordered it, so mote it be. In addition I give you the Manor located in Blakemore to do with as you please and release your inheritance vault.”

 

Andromeda smiled sadly. Sirius knew it hurt her deeply to be disowned. He had promised her he would reinstate her once he was freed. Where he couldn’t in life he did in death.

 

“To Nymphadora Nicole Tonks, I leave you the entire contents of my inheritance vaults in the amount of 5.8 million galleons and the penthouse in London's east end.”

 

“To Professor Severus Snape, yes you, you git. I leave two things, first my sincerest apologies for torment by my hands know that it was only school yard mischief and second I bequeath to you the potions facility that has been in the Black family for generations. I know that you will appreciate the rare ingredients that are grown in magically controlled climates and stored there.”

“To Arthur Weasley I leave $500,000 galleons.”

“To Molly Weasley, I leave the rare book of recipes that is located at Number 12 Grimauld Place.”

 

Molly looked disappointed at not being given more money from the estate Arthur’s Mother was a Black after all. She conveniently forgot that Credella Weasley ne Black had been disowned by her father for marrying Arthur's father Septimus Weasley.

 

“To Fred and George Weasley I leave 10 thousand galleons to help you in your business venture. You have big dreams and I see your potential to succeed.” Fred and George immediately high fived at the news the pair already planning how they could use the money to advance their research and invent new products to sell.

“To my favorite teenagers Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger I leave you both the amount of 1000 galleons a piece.”

 

Persephone tensed, she wished she would stop them from getting anything. She hated that they got to benefit from her Godfather's death.

 

Molly sat already thinking on how she was going to manipulate the twins into giving her part of their money. She wasn’t worried about Ron it would be easy to access his funds as he was still a minor.

 

Remus had to keep from rolling his eyes. He knew as well as anyone that the woman was going to try and control her son’s vault. He hoped Arthur grew a backbone because if he didn’t that 500,000 galleons would be gone before they knew it.

 

“To Bill Weasley I leave the amount of 10,000 galleons just in case you decide to start a free lance warding business after you tire of raiding tombs. Sirius barking laughter rang out through the room.

 

“To Charlie Weasley I leave you the 10,000. I hope you use the money to complete for mastery in magi zoology. I also leave you the townhouse in Romania.” Charlie paled he hadn’t expected this. How was he to accept something like this after what he’d done?

 

“To Albus Dumbledore I leave the amount of 50,000 galleons to help towards the war effort.”

Dumbledore wasn’t pleased this will was changed from the original will. He had expected to be given more money to help fund the order. People expected something in return for putting themselves in danger. He would have to wait two years before the boy could access the family vaults. He knew he would be able to persuade the boy to fund the order with the Potter funds. As it stood the boy wouldn’t so much as listen to his request. It was clear to Dumbledore was still holding onto his anger.

“To Minerva McGonagall my favorite kitten. I leave the amount of 50,000 galleons. I hope that you will enjoy it and take a nice trip off the continent.”

Minerva smiled sadly at Sirius flirting. The boy had done so shamelessly at Hogwarts trying to avoid detention but she cared for all of her students.

“To Lord Lucius Malfoy, you probably were surprised to even receive a notice. I remember you visiting the house of Black enough while courting Narcissa to know you envied my father’s taste. I hereby leave you the furniture from my father’s office including the bookshelves minus the books.”

Lucius shook his head at Black’s mischief, Black was well aware of the books listed on the bookshelves in his father’s study. They would have made a welcome addition to the Malfoy estate library.

“To Lady Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you your child hood home in Devon and all that is within its walls.”

“To Master Draconius Malfoy I leave an inheritance vault of 1.5 million galleons in hopes that you will gain some independence outside of your parents as well as have a bit of fun outside of your responsibilities.”

 

“To my oldest heir Harry James Potter, I release your inheritance vault from the Black family. I will not disclose the amount you are granted full access to this vault upon the completion of this will hearing. Within the vault you will find all of my Hogwarts memorabilia and every recorded prank that the marauders successfully pulled off at Hogwarts. Remember you are the heir of a marauder make us proud.”

Snape finger rubbed against his brow at the mention of the marauders. Fred and George's eyes lit up at the same making plans to possibly speak with Harry to see if he would share of that information with them. 

 

“To my best friend and husband Remyus Jaun Draven-Black I leave my childhood home, Marauders Den and our penthouse in Nice, I leave you vault number 2220 in the amount of 50 million galleons. I leave the care of our daughter and godson in your capable hands. I love you Remmie Sirius reflection stated.”

 

“To my blood heir, my Cassie, my heart, my love; Lady Cassiopeia Athena Nicole Draven-Black heiress of family Black, I leave the remaining vaults. Your school vault has already been set up for you and you will receive a key when the time comes. Upon your 17th birthday you will assume Head of Family Black. The Black family jewels are all in a secured vault and you will receive the family ring before you leave this hearing.”

 

“Papa, daddy coming home with us?” the little girl asked hearing Sirius voice.

Remus looked down at his daughter sadly “no sweet heart your daddy is an angel now.”

 

“No he isn’t papa he’s just in the box,” she said pointing towards the image. Persephone smiled sadly at her sweet innocence.

 

“He gave our family jewels to a child,” Narcissa hissed, “I’m going to see a lawyer about this surely he can’t give it to her, when my son is the only living Black male.”

 

Andromeda watched her sister behave like the brat she'd been as a child. Narcissa always thought the sun rose and sat at her whim. She wondered how the Malfoy Lord put up with her. She hoped her nephew hadn’t taken after Narcissa or he would be a useless man once he graduated.

 

“The family jewels are passed down to the head of family’s heir. Unless stated differently in the will,” Grimlok advised her unworried about her outburst. Humans could be so dramatic sometimes.

 

“You will be hearing from my lawyer on this matter,” she snapped, getting ready to leave with Draco and Lucius.

 

“One moment Lady Malfoy you, your son and husband must sign paperwork for the transfer of ownership,” Grimlok reminded her.

 

“What should I be expecting?” Remus asked as the woman storm from the room Lucius following after her at a more sedate pace.

 

“Not much because your daughter is the blood heir of Sirius Black. He made the necessary changes as the head of the Black family to ensure she can hold the place as head of family. Lady Malfoy will be wasting her time.”

 

Grimlok handed Remus the Black heir ring for his daughter. Remus placed the ring on her finger watching as the ring shrunk to fit. The ring would expand as she grew picking her up he turned to see Dumbledore and the Weasley’s still present in the room.

 

“Is there a reason that you removed Mr. Potter from his muggle relatives for this hearing,” Dumbledore questioned, “Might I suggest that going forward you check with me on matters of Mr. Potter. I expect as part of the order you follow orders that I give you as every other member does.”

 

Remus muscles tensed he was tiring of this stupid old fool. “I haven’t changed my mind on your little mission old man but it is of little consequence take this as my resignation.”

 

“You can’t be serious?” Arthur questioned.

 

Molly paled. “Would he prevent them from using Grimauld Place for Order Meetings?” she wondered.

 

Charlie and Bill signed and left with Ron and Hermione following them out to where Ginny sat in the waiting area. Fred and George however remained they wanted a chance to speak with Harry about the shop.

 

“That doesn’t answer why you thought you had the right to remove Mr. Potter from his relatives’ home and bring him here?” Dumbledore continued.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong Dumbledore but I was the last to arrive nearly 20 minutes late. I haven’t been anywhere near the Dursley residence as you are aware; you doddering old fool, you had your watch dogs following me since the last order meeting. If you must inquire about why Mr. Potter is here, try speaking with him and not talking about him as if he isn’t standing in the room. Furthermore I’m quite sure my account manager Grimlok can answer how Mr. Potter came to be here.”

 

Dumbledore looked skeptical; of course he wasn’t aware that Remus was aware he had someone keeping tabs on him. He would have to tread carefully before they were barred from the London house of Black.

 

Persephone watched Remus and Dumbledore she wondered what had happened to cause this rift between them. She had never seen Remus this irritated at anyone. She was bought out of her thoughts when Dumbledore called what used to be her name.

 

“Harry can you tell me why you left the Dursleys?”

 

“I would think it obvious headmaster;” she replied disdain clearly in her voice. “I received a summons from Gringotts like everyone else. Gringotts was most accommodating when I explained my situation and sent a portkey to get me here. So you see headmaster there is no harm done.”

 

“I see,” Dumbledore said getting up from the table to sign for the money transfer into the order account.

 

Snape stood back watching the play by play between the old man and Lupin before heading to sign for his property before exiting the room. He never thought he would see Lupin resign from the Order. Dumbledore had really stuck his foot in it this time. From what he could see the old fool had made an enemy of the last marauder. Number 12 Grimauld Place afforded the order the most protection. Alienating the wolf was not doing the order any favors.

 

“Well if you are ready I will see you back to the Dursley’s,” he ordered.

 

“That won’t be necessary Headmaster,” Persephone rebuffed lightly “I have business with Gringotts after which I will return by portkey.”

 

“That was not a suggestion Mr. Potter as your magical guardian you will leave with me.”

 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Persephone responded, “According to the ministry my OWL results have been invalidated and somehow my school records dissolved. So you see Sir, I’m no longer your concern once this farce of a hearing is over I doubt I’d be seeing you ever again if I’m lucky. Gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside doesn’t it?”

 

Remus was shocked at the sarcasm from his godson’s mouth. It seemed his godson was disenchanted with Dumbledore as well. What the hell had happened between the pair.

 

“Your hearing is a formality. I will arrange for you to retake your exams and you will join the other students on the Hogwarts express on the 1st of September,” Dumbledore assured her.

 

“Pardon me headmaster, I won’t place my faith in your promises or reassurances. After all you’ve shown a lack of regard before. I made the mistake once entrusting my safety to you, but it is a mistake that I won't soon make again,” Persephone retorted.

 

“Come along Molly dear,” Arthur urged, they did not need to witness the conversation between Dumbledore and Harry. It was none of their concern.

 

Dumbledore knew when he wasn’t going to get his way turned following the Weasley‘s from the room. He would just check in on the boy in a few days time. It would give him time to consider his options on how to repair the damage his distance had caused between himself and the wizarding world hero.

 

Remus let out a breath of relief when the man left. “Thank you for staying Andy,” he sighed. Dealing with light families was always a chore, especially when they were pro Dumbledore.

 

“What‘s this about?” Andromeda questioned curiously.

 

“I would like to formally request that you and your husband Edward become Cassie’s godparents,” Remus started before Andromeda squealed in delight.

 

“Of course, we’d be honored,” she said smiling brightly.

 

Remus thanked her again before they signed the necessary documents. The documents were quickly signed by all parties. Persephone could feel the magic of the binding gathering around them linking the pair to the small child. He made sure to choose godparents that he knew Dumbledore could not influence. He would not have his daughter manipulated or harm because the old fool thought he had a right to play with people’s lives.

 

Andromeda followed her husband from the room with a promise of stopping by to speak with him later in the week to which Remus accepted. It would take time for Cassiopeia to become comfortable with the pair. However, he knew that Andromeda would protect the future head of the Black family from Dumbledore and anyone else who sought to harm her.

 

“I was expecting to receive a letter from you?” Remus inquired once only they remained in the chamber.

 

“I thought I would just talk to you when I saw you,” Persephone replied, “Has Dumbledore mentioned when I would be allowed to leave the Dursley’s?”

 

“No,” Remus admitted, “If he had his way you would remain with the muggles the whole summer. But as you can see, Dumbledore and myself are at odds.”

 

Persephone sighed she felt almost guilty for not telling the man that she was no longer with the muggles but she wanted to protect him. Dumbledore wouldn’t be pleased if he found out that Remus knew she was gone the whole time.

No she would wait until after they realize she wasn’t there. As they separated she promised to write. Remus headed towards the exit with Cassie in his arms. It was time his daughter met her grandmother.


	8. A Surprise from Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone returns to find Calixta in a heated argument with who she believes is Natasha. During their day at the resort Persephone receives a letter and after reading realizes it from her father…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 6775

The morning started off roughly for Calixta; she was woken by her Madre far too early. She would have like just one day to sleep in but her father was adamant about them eating as a family.

Her parents would be spending the day in the city and of course they expected her brother to watch over her. You would think she was a preteen. Anytime she was forced in the company of her brothers friends Natasa, her brother’s girl friend would find issue with her brother being forced to bring her along with them.

She regretted ever meeting the pretentious princess who thought everything and everyone was beneath her. She wondered how her friends could even stand her. Her brother had brought Natasa home to meet their parents the previous Yule. Their father unfortunately approved of them dating and often spoke about her brother’s future. Her father was a member of the International Confederation of Wizards which made her think herself among the few privileged to have important people in her family. It wasn’t as if her family wasn’t well known, with her father was known as the wine King of Greece around the world.

She knew this was what attracted his brother’s recent love interest. Only the best was good enough for the snobbish princess. She hoped her brother saw sense before he agreed to marry the witch. She didn’t know what she would do if Natasa became a permanent part of their family.

“Stop thinking that,” Calixta mentally scolded herself. She didn’t want her thoughts to even travel in the direction they were currently going. The thought of her brother being permanently bound to that awful girl made her shiver in disgust.

Entering her private bathroom Calixta quickly showered humming her favorite song as she washed. Fifteen minutes later she entered her bedroom with a thick towel wrapped around her body and another she was using to dry her hair. Dropping the soiled towel in the hamper she quickly dressed off before putting on a modest black one piece swim suit sitting on the bed she lotion down her body before slipping on her black sandals.

She returned to the bathroom combing through her hair before pulling it back from her face into a ponytail. Pulling on the purple cover-up she exited the room hoping her brother’s friends decided to sleep in and not invade the cottage like they seemed to do every morning as if they couldn’t just order room service from a house elf.

“Good morning everyone” she greeted kissing her father on his cheek before joining them at the table. Cyprianius and his friends were already there minus the girls. She assumed they were dining in their cottage two doors down. Her brothers’ friends had the cottage next to them she didn’t understand why they didn’t just eat there.

"Good morning Princess," Andreus greeted patting her hand briefly as she kissed his cheek.

 “Good morning Cali,” Cyprianius and his male friends greeted her. They genuinely like his younger sibling; they all thought she was a good kid.

“Morning Calixta,” Her mother greeted with a smile, “I see that you are dressed for the beach today. Are you planning to meet up with your new friend? What’s her name Stephanie?”

“I’m not sure if Persephone has returned yet. She said that she would only be a few days but with the rain the last few days she probably thought it best to remain at the beach house,” Calixta replied, “I could have given her to floo address to the cottage but it hadn’t crossed my mind the last time I was with her.”

She and Persephone had been inseparable since meeting. They spent every day together since they met. It helped Calixta avoid Natasa and her friends. The restriction on underage magic was the only thing keeping her from hexing the pretentious princess.

Her father interrupted their conversation to order breakfast from the house elf. “Nicodemus If you would,” her father requested. Calixta sighed as his voice and magic reached out to everyone at the table in the blessing before rescinding back into himself.

Everyone starting putting food on their plates from the serving dishes on the table. For a short period the only sound heard was the serving utensils against their personal plates.“Where is she from again,” Cyprianius questioned curious about the teen.

“She's from London,” Calixta replied, “She has the most amazing British accent. I’m hoping she has returned and it was just the weather that was keeping her from coming to the resort.

“Where did you say she’s staying?” Nicodemus questioned as he poured himself a glass of juice. He was curious about the teen that Cyprianius mention after going horseback riding with Cali. His best friend seemed be pretty impressed by his sibling's new friend. Nicodemus chuckled silently to himself remembering Natasa's jealousy of a teen neither of them outside of the siblings had met.

“She’s spending the summer at her family’s beach house in Andalucía,” Calixta replied trying to keep from making a fool of herself in front of her brother’s friends. "She usually travels by floo to get to Araia than walks to the resort."

Calixta ignored her father’s muttering about parents giving children too much leeway. Of course her father wanted to keep her closeted and prevent her from growing up. It was as if he wanted her to remain his little girl forever. She was envious of the trust that Persephone's father had in her. It would take an act of the Goddess for her father to allow her more freedom.

“Doesn’t your family have a beach house in Andalucía Nico,” Aristides questioned.

“Yes, I have never been to the house though. It’s not one of the properties that we frequent in travels,” Nico explained, “I might have to check into though. It would be nice to vacation here without staying at the resort.”

It was only the night before that their father reminded them of their outing. Calixta dreaded being forced to spend time with her brother and his friends which meant that his girlfriend and her friends would be included.

"Your mother and I will be heading out after breakfast," Andreus informed both Calixta and Cyprianius.

“Are we to expect you back for dinner Padre," Cyprianius questioned as he filled his plate with bacon, eggs and fresh strawberry crepes.

“No, we have full day planned away from the resort and we will dine out and take in a show afterwards. I trust that you will keep an eye on your sister,” Andreus stated.

Cyprianius looked thoughtful, “Yes father, we haven’t much planned. Of course Natasa wanted to go shopping in Araia but she can do that with the girls. I'm sure me and Cali can find something to do on the resort for the day.”

Nicodemus snorted quietly in his glass hoping to avoid his best friend’s attention. He knew for a fact that Natasa was going to throw a hissy fit the size of Italy if she didn’t get her way. His best friend had picked the worst of the pompous princesses to date. He was speechless when he learned of whom his best friend was giving his attention.

Calixta gave her brother a look of skepticism on Natasa but didn’t bother to voice her opinion. She didn’t want to make the rift between them even larger by arguing with her brother over it. She only hoped he would see the light before Natasa got her claws any deeper into him.

As the meal passed she allowed the conversation to go over her head. She didn’t know what her brother’s plans were but she had no intentions of being forced to spend the day with them. While she watched one of Natasa’s friend stare at Nicodemus the whole day. Calixta was ignoring the fact that she too watched him and thought him to be beyond handsome; in fact her brother enjoyed teasing her about her crush on his best friend.

Since they arrived at Riu Islas Palace Resort, her brother had often forgotten plans they’d made together because of Natasa. Calixta hated the older teen. She was vindictive and rude; often times she would pick a fight with her just so that she would leave. This had gotten her in trouble a few times with her father; all because she wanted all of Cyprianius’ attention on her. She’d never met a more selfish witch in her life.

It would be another day of Natasa gripping or muttering out of hearing range of her brother about them being forced to babysit. Calixta didn’t know how much more she was going to be able to take before she snapped. None of this would be an issue if her brother hadn’t opened his big trap about them vacationing here; of course she just had to come too.

“You will stay with your brother today while we are away,” her father ordered bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Of course padre,” she agreed without questioned she knew there was no need to protest. Her father wouldn’t hear a word of it. “If I may be excused padre; I want to go tan on the beach while Cyprianius finishes up with breakfast. We both know how long that can take. I hope you and Madre enjoy your day out.”

Her father nodded his permission which she quickly accepted getting up from the table kissing both her parents " I'm sure we will," her father responded; before she headed from the room towards her bedroom to grab her bag and out the front door of the cottage.

In a matter of minutes her parents left the dining room table towards the large sitting room where the floo connection was located to get to Las Tres Lanza the entrance way into muggle Spain. Cyprianius sighed pushing back his plate; he’d fully enjoyed the meal.

 “You might want to floo Natasa before she starts planning for the day,” Aristides advised wanting to head off what was going to be a full blown grip session.

“I agree; She is definitely going to be upset that we can’t attend that day party she and the girls were hinting at yesterday. Calixta isn’t old enough to attend,” Nicodemus mentioned.

“I’m aware of that,” Cyprianius chortled, “however our pampered princess is going to just have to deal. This is the first time since we’ve arrived that my parents has asked me to keep an eye on Cali.”

“You don’t see either of us arguing,” Nicodemus replied, “I’m sure the other girls will understand as well. It’s your girlfriend that has proven in the past to be difficult.”

"She's not that bad," Cyprianius defended. 

"If you say so," Nicodemus rebutted, "you know that she and Cali don't get on well." 

“Calixta does have a way of setting Natasa off doesn’t she?” Naveed asked with a chuckle.

“That she does,” Zarek agreed “she’s one smart cookie, now if we can only get this one to recognize what is staring him in the face,” pointing at Cyprianius with his fork. He wasn't blind to Natasa's behavior but Cyprianius wouldn't hear of it. It was only going to be a matter of time before it all blew up in both their faces.

“Natasa just hasn't spent enough time getting to know Cali that's all. I'm sure once Cali stops being stubborn that the pair would have a better relationship,” Cyprianius retorted.

“Calixta despises Natasa,” Nicodemus reasoned curious to his best friend’s answer. "I've never seen her look at anyone with the loathing she has in her eyes when Natasa is around. Something is really wrong with that because your sister likes everybody."

Nicodemus thought he knew his best friend's sister well enough. He'd spent enough time in their home during the summers while attending Lemuria Conservatoire for Magic. Cali had become like a little sister to all of them. They had to threaten a few of the male students at school to make sure that they didn't get any ideas of trying to date her. Of course Calixta would have hexed them all if she knew what they'd done.

The five older teens were inseparable from the time they met. Nicodemus was the quiet one out of he bunch he was slow to anger. Cyprianius was the charmer, during school he was very popular with the ladies. Astrides was the practical joker always playing pranks. Zarek was by far the most sarcastic one out of them and Naveed was the most logical one. 

“Come on, Calixta doesn’t think any female worthy of me,” Cyprianius retorted with a smile.

“Your sister not liking her should give you a clue,” Naveed added causing the others to laugh. “She is one step away from hexing Natasa so don't act surprised when it happens," causing their other friends to laugh.

“While we are still wasting time chatting, Natasa has probably already planned our entire day. Cyprianius needs to fire call her and we better go get ready. We don't need the other's pissed at us because we made them wait any longer than necessary,” Aristides suggested.

“Always the ladies’ man right Aristides,” Nicodemus questioned laughing as they all got up from the table leaving the dishes for the house elves to remove.

**HP***HP**

Calixta rushed from the cottage hoping to reach her favorite stretch of beach before any of the other guest got there first. It was close to the cottage and she could at least spot her brother when they finally headed out for the day.

The morning sun shown warmly down on her as she neared the beach; “Ugh” she moaned in annoyance at finding Natasa and her friends had already taken up residence at her favorite area of the beach because of its location to the cottage waiting for her brother and his friends.

They all knew each other from Lemuria, she wasn’t sure if the girls were attending university or being the perfect little pureblood heiress their families’ raised them to be.

She had hoped that Natasa would fall victim to a betrothal contact when she reached her 18th day of birth but her father accepted that she was being courted by an heir from a well respected pureblood family. Her father felt much the same that he didn’t set up a contact for her brother either. She would probably fall victim to one and she couldn’t figure out a way around it. Pushing the thoughts of future uncertainty from her mind Calixta neared the group of older teens.

She had every intention of walking past them without speaking to find another place to wait out her brother. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Natasa’s attitude today.

All it would take is for Natasa to distract her brother and Calixta would be left on her own as usual. If her father found out he’d left her without supervision Cyprianius would never here the end of it.

She didn’t want to spend her day following them around. Persephone had become the only bright spot in her summer vacation after she found out that it her brother’s friends were joining them. She wasn’t sure how long it would be before she returned or even if she was able to return at all since her father insisted she return to Britain.

She had thought this summer would be time for her and Cy to spend time together with them both attending different schools most of the year and unable to see each other outside of holidays. She never thought either of them getting into a relationship would sever their bond.

Of course she expected her brother would want to spend time with his new love interest but she made it hard for Calixta to even tolerate her. She portrayed herself as being the perfect pureblood princess in front of her parents, who thought them a great match for each other. It was disgusting how they all were falling for her façade.

“Well if it isn’t Daddy’s little Princess,” Natasa greeted as she passed them, “I’m surprised your parents have put a lease spell on you after that stunt you pulled yesterday. Merlin knows how protective they are of their precious little girl; they wouldn’t want you getting into trouble now would they.”

Calixta bristled at the reminder of her father’s reaction to her going on the hiking tour without Cyprianius after he stood her up. Natasa had taken vindictive pleasure in telling her father that she just walk off and left them which was the farthest thing from the truth.

The truth was that Natasa made an excuse for them to have to return to the cottages. Calixta had no intentions of walking all the way back when they were nearly at the spot to meet the guide. Then conveniently when they made it back we were already gone; which wasn’t a likely story.

“Is there any particular reason you are speaking to me?” Calixta questioned removing all pretenses that she had any amicable feelings towards the older girl, “I thought we’d established that I abhor you and you dislike me; that in no way should suggest that I welcome conversation from you.”

“Aren’t you just a little ray of sunshine this morning?” Natasa chortled, as her friends watching the pair as they bickered.

“And you’re still talking to me why?” Calixta asked clearly annoyed.

Chryssa sighed in exasperation. She didn’t understand why Natasa seemed to dislike Cyprianius’ sister so much. The teen was quiet for the most part and seemed to have a very close bond with Cyprianius. And if the stories Cyprianius told them about she was really gifted magically.

“Natasa, is this really necessary? Why do you insist on picking fights with someone younger than you and Cyprianius' sister at that,” Gianna questioned already sick of her antics.

“Well, look at that; even your friends think you’re behaving like a spoiled brat,” added Calixta, “I wonder if Cy saw you like this how he would react. Surely even he would see what a fraud you really are?”

“Fraud, I assure you, you’re mistaken. Your brother certainly enjoys the pleasure of being in my company but don’t let us keep you dear,” Natasa stated in an overly sweet but sarcastic voice.

“Does that mean you won’t be joining us today?” Chryssa questioned. She thought the younger girl had a wicked sense of humor and she always seemed to put Natasa into her place when she got beyond herself.

Merlin knew Natasa could be snobbish at times, often offending people without regard. Even she didn’t understand why Cyprianius agreed to date her. From what she knew of him, he usually dated females who were a bit less snobbish.

“No thank the Goddess, I would rather take foo ball lessons, than be plagued by the screeching of the harpy known as my brother’s current mistake of a girlfriend,” Calixta replied as she was walking away.

“Wonderful; that means that there’s no baby sitting on the schedule for the day; what say you ladies shopping then the day party,” Natasa questioned brushing her off as it she was unimportant.

“Must you constantly do that?” Aglaia questioned Natasa as Calixta stormed away from where they were sitting, “Oh I abhor that conniving shrew,” she hissed to herself as she put as much distance between herself and them as fast as humanly possible. If it wasn't for the restriction on underage magic she would have hexed her already.

“It’s just a bit of harmless fun,” Natasa insisted brushing off the fact that her behavior proved otherwise.

“Might I advise you taper it because frankly I doubt Cyprianius would like it if he knew,” Gianna suggested.

“Relax ladies, it’s time Cy’s little sister realizes I’m the woman in his life and I will always come first,” Natasa assured them.

“Remember your words when this all blows up in your face,” Desideria retorted placing her dark shades back over her eyes falling silent. One day Natasa Bosco would learn the hard way that she couldn’t just run over top of people without karma coming back for her. She only hoped she would witness the day that Natasha would be forced to humble herself.

Aglaia noticed a lot of things and Natasa needed to heed their warning. Cyprianius was protective over Calixta and when he learned of her behavior things weren’t going to end in Natasha favor.

While she was boasting to everyone that she found a way to get out of a formal betrothal contract. Attacking Cyprianius sister might lead to more trouble than she can handle. It wasn’t too late for her father to start a contract with another family especially if he breaks off their relationship.

***HP**HP***

Today was the first day since her return that she was greeted by the morning sun shining through the open curtains in her bedroom and Persephone planned to head to the resort after she had breakfast. She hoped that Calixta and her family were still vacationing and they could spend the day together.

Quickly gathering her outfit for the day Persephone headed into her bathroom to attend to her morning absolutions. She had spent the first few days since her return filled with anxiety waiting for a letter from Remus frantic about her location. She knew her disappearance would worry her godfather.

With Dumbledore’s threatening to check up on her at the Dursley’s, she was in a sense waiting for the other shoe to drop and for a Order member to appear and drag her back to Surrey. Realistically she knew that Dumbledore nor the Order had a chance in Hades in finding her not when they would be searching for Harry Potter, who didn’t truly exist to begin with.

She hoped that by the time anyone in the Order was sent to check on her that the Dursley’s would be gone on their annual summer trip but then she remembered that they would probably have canceled their trip especially if they were planning the trip with the money from her accounts. It would serve them right for all the cruelty they’d shown her over the years. She would no longer be funding them. Let them figure out how they were going to spoil Dudley on Vernon’s salary now. She just knew they were probably blaming everything on her and for once it would be true.

Standing in front of her floor length mirror checking her appearance, she sighed. Nothing about the image starring back at her resembled Harry Potter beyond the shared eye color; even the distinctive lightning bolt scar was no longer there.

After the removal of the blocks on her magic, it somehow vanished, not that she was complaining. Without it she was able to move freely for the first time since entering the wizarding world at eleven. It felt amazing; Calixta liked her just for the person she was not because she was famous for surviving the killing curse that killed her father and her bearer.

She had chosen a simple purple two piece bathing costume with a pink and purple sundress with matching purple sandals that would be easy to remove once she reached the beach. Her hair was styled in a ball on the top of her head with a few strains of hair falling around her face.

Her bag was already packed with her favorite things thanks to Bleu and she was sure breakfast would already be on the dining room table when she arrived. The house elves had taken very good care of her and she was grateful to the Potter house elves.

Breakfast was simple fruit salad with freshly baked croissants with honey butter and strawberry preserves and what was becoming her favorite drink to have with meals. Calixta had introduced her to petimezi juice one day during lunch. It was by far better than the pumpkin juice they served at Hogwarts.

Like Hogwarts, Lemura Conservatoire of Magic served fruit juices at meal times; although from what Calixta had mentioned about meal times at the school it was vastly different from Hogwarts.

Where Hogwarts had a set meal times for all students and staff, Lemura students were assigned one of the three lunch blocks which changed at the end of each term. The breakfast and dinner meals however were at a set time for students due to classes. Calixta had mentioned many things about Lemura that caused Persephone to question how the students at Hogwarts were being taught.

With her meal finished Persephone accepted a thermos spelled to keep the contents cooled from Bleu. It would only take a few minutes’ walk to reach the resort. She hoped she would be able to catch up with Calixta before she headed off for the day.

It was just after nine when she arrived at the resort heading in the direction that she knew the cottages were located. As she neared the cottages she spotted Calixta standing near a small group of teens she assumed to be her brother’s friends. However, it appeared that she was in a heated confrontation with one of the girls.

Persephone was reluctant to get to close to the group and assumed the one talking to Calixta was her brother’s girlfriend. She knew from her last visit that Calixta didn’t get along well with her. Cyprianius’ statement of Calixta disliking the other girl was an understatement in Persephone’s opinion. From where she was stood, she could tell that her friend’s expression alone was one of utter loathing.

How her brother was oblivious to the machinations of his love interest treatment towards his sister was inconceivable.

It wasn’t much longer before the storm cloud that was Calixta headed in her direction. When she neared, Persephone called out to her, “And I thought you would be happy to see me?”

“Seph,” Calixta greeted with a bright smile on her face walking quickly over to where she stood, “Thank the Goddess that you are back.”

“Awe, you did miss me,” Persephone chortled causing them both to laugh as she intended hugging each other in greeting.

“It has been pure torture since you had to leave for England,” Calixta informed her as they headed back towards the café. “I don’t know how much I would have survived being forced be in their company any longer. I’m convinced she has Cy under a love potion or compulsion charm as least.”

“He can’t truly be that thick?” Persephone questioned with an expression of incredulity.

“I’m beginning to think he is, honestly,” Calixta complained.

Persephone snorted in amusement. She could tell her friend truly loved her brother. She wasn’t sure if Cyprianius was oblivious or it the girl showed a different side around him to fool him. “I couldn’t help to over hear your argument. What brought that on?”

“They are going to some day party on the beach and of course the harpy was telling me that I wasn’t welcome to accompany them as if I would force myself to be in her company.” Calixta sighed in irritation.

“She does seem pretty awful." Persephone agreed. The girl reminded her much of Pansy Parkinson with her pure blood supremist attitude as if she was better than someone else. “I would have thought she’d want to befriend you as she is trying to become a permanent fixture in your brother’s life.

“Oh blessed Goddess don’t say that,” Calixta begged looking sick. “I’ve been hoping she would somehow become violently ill and be forced to leave.”

Persephone chuckled at her reaction. “Have you tried talking to your brother about how she treats you?”

“I have, Cyprianius just wants to believe the best in her. Besides she only does it when he’s not around to call her on her actions. It’s not like her stupid friends are going to rat her out.” Calixta explained.

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve returned then. You don’t have to suffer her presence. We have better things to be getting into like searching for cute boys or signing up for tubing or windsurfing. I’m sure there are things we haven’t seen or done yet,” Persephone replied linking her arm through that of Calixta as they continued to walk.

Persephone looked thoughtful noticing the blush tinting Calixta’s face. She wondered if her new friend had already found a special someone but she would have time to question her later. For now she would focus on distracting her friend from the earlier unpleasantries.

“It will give your brother time to go to his silly day party. We can even have dinner together,” Persephone suggested.

“You’re on,” Calixta readily agreed allowing the stress from her recent upset to leave her.

(Number 4 Privet Drive)

“Albus,” Arbella Figg greeted when he stepped from the fire place into her small living room.

“Good morning Arbella, has there been in sightings of Harry in the neighborhood?” he questioned he took a seat at her kitchen table watching as she started a pot for tea.

“No, not once Albus, I’m beginning wonder if his large Lump of an uncle has done him harm.”

Dumbledore waved off the woman’s worry for the boy, “I’m sure the boy is fine. His family does appear to be strict with the boy.”

Arbella nodded in agreement with Dumbledore. Sure the older man had checked on the boy many times without her knowledge.

She was asked by Dumbledore to move in this very neighborhood long before the war ended with the deaths of Lily and James Potter. He wanted her to keep an eye on the girl’s muggle sister and her family.

After the pair shared a cup of tea Dumbledore left her home heading in the direction of the Dursley residence. As he neared the home he was pleased to see they were still home.

He had planned his visit to be during a time when no one from the order was watching the house. He knew the Dursley’s usually spent at least three weeks out of the summer on vacation out of town with their son. Harry usually spent this time with Arbella helping her tend to her many cats or in recent years he spent that time with the Weasley’s.

As he reached the walkway leading up to the house he noticed his carefully laid wards were gone; rushing towards the house his thoughts were frantic as to what could have happened as he knocked swiftly on the door.

Petunia Dursley was not having a good summer. The payment they were expecting hadn’t deposited into Vernon’s account which forced them to cancel their summer trip to Greece. Dudley had been inconsolable for days after because she had promised he could invite a friend along this time.

Not to mention the boy’s disappearance from the house. They were angry that the boy escaped but they feared the discovery of his disappearance more.

“Excuse me for coming unannounced Mrs. Dursley. I’m Albus Dumbledore I wish to speak with Harry,” he explained.

“The boy isn’t here. He ran off weeks ago,” Petunia hissed in annoyance her wretched nephew and cost them their summer payment. “Get inside before the neighbors see you,” she ordered allowing him to pass her entering the living room.

“What do you mean isn’t here. Mr. Potter assured me at the will hearing of his godfather that he was returning here by portkey,” Dumbledore advised.

“The boy hasn’t been here since before that freaky storm,” Petunia snapped. She knew the little retched beast couldn’t be trusted. She had no fear at all of these freaks learning of his abuse. He boy had probably gone off and gotten himself killed like his worthless parents.

“Who was at the door Pet?” Vernon questioned wobbling into the lounge from the kitchen his expression turning dark when he noticed Dumbledore “Where the ruddy hell is our payment freak. We took that worthless boy into our home and how does he repay us he runs away,” Vernon shouted his face turning purple with rage.

“If you would just calm down Mr. Dursley I’m sure that I can get everything straighten out,” Dumbledore assured him but not really sure about anything. His mind was racing trying to figure out where the boy could possibly be.

“You better, we were expecting the payment but it never deposited into our account at the bank,” Vernon hissed angry at being cheated out what they deserved for putting up with the freak all those years.

“You didn’t receive payment?”Dumbledore questioned his mind racing, how much had the boy found out he wondered. The boy wouldn’t have known to speak with the goblins about his accounts. He made sure that Harry never entered Gringotts Bank alone. He had two years before he was an adult after all. He needn’t worry he would get things straightened out.

“What about our money?” Vernon roared.

“I’m afraid that can’t be fixed until such time Mr. Potter returns here,” Dumbledore informed him, “Gringotts knows Mr. Potter isn’t in residence therefore you don’t require money for his care. I’m sorry it’s out of my hands.”

As he was leaving the residence a thought came to him, he would get the Dursley’s their payment he only needed to contact Molly Weasley, he was sure she still had the boy’s key in her possession. He would send her to remove the funds for the Dursley’s. He didn’t want to promise them anything that he wasn’t sure he could accomplish.

“That blasted boy, savior or not he was becoming a thorn in his side,” he thought as he headed back towards the alley disappearing with a distinct pop.

**HP***HP***

“I can’t believe you did that,” Calixta chuckled as they sat down at what was becoming their table at the café.

“He was an idiot,” Persephone replied, “honestly can’t actually be getting any dates talking like that.”

“A desperate witch, maybe,” Calixta chuckled.

“Or a gullible one,” Persephone retorted in amusement, “besides I have far more important things to be doing than entertaining the likes of those idiots.”

“Of course we do,” Calixta agreed in amusement as the pair ordered lunch of chef salads with juice with shaved ice.

The pair had willed away the morning hours lounging in beach chairs tanning and talking about their perspective lives at school. Persephone wanted to stay away from topics of family because she didn’t want her friend to think about the current state of her relationship with her brother.

She hoped that Cyprianius would soon realize what an awful girl he was dating and not allow it to ruin the relationship that he had with his sister. This line of thinking made her think of her own brother and whether or not they would be able to build the close relationship that Calixta had with hers.

“I’ve spent so much time complaining about my existence since you left and I haven’t even asked about your trip home. You must think me a selfish brat,” Calixta stated feeling guilty.

Persephone smiled at who was beginning to become a very good friend. “No worries, my trip wasn’t bad. I did hear that they experience some sort of freaky weather since I’ve been here though. Can you imagine it snowing in the summer?”

“I haven’t actually experienced that type of weather honestly. I’d imagine it would quite unpleasant,” Calixta replied.

“You would probably enjoy it,” Persephone cajoled, “winters at Hogwarts were some of my favorite times of the year; especially the snow ball fights and hot chocolate.”

“We don’t get colder temperatures in Greece. I guess I will experience a true winter after graduation. If my father hasn’t betrothed me to someone by then; if so I would probably be spending the time getting to know him.”

“I didn’t think arrangement marriages still happened in the wizarding world.”

“Yes, it’s a custom practice among old pureblood families,” Calixta explained, “the only reason my parents have not signed a betrothal for Cy is because he’s courting an acceptable match. Does your family believe in arranged marriages?”

Persephone was prevented from answering as a peregrine falcon landing on the table in front of her with a letter. The blue gray of its plumage made the bird remarkably beautiful.

Removing the letter from its claw Persephone offered it a strip of the grill chicken from her salad expecting the bird to fly off but it remained suggesting that it was awaiting a reply; breaking the seal she was surprised to see it addressed to her and not Harry as she had expected it to be.

_Persephone Acacia,_

_The peregrine falcon is named Sibyis was a gifted to me from your father. She will wait for your reply before returning to me. As you are aware the matters of your school records here at Hogwarts have been dissolved. This is because of a combination of things. The first, being that Harry Potter does not exist, the other is the change in your magical signature now that all the blocks have been removed. It will only be a matter of time before your disappearance from the muggles Dumbledore placed you with is discovered. It is sure to send the Dumbledore and the Order into a panic._

_You are safe where you are. I will make arrangements to reach you when the time permits. Enclosed in this letter is a list of books that you will find informative about the Potter’s family history as well as the proper etiquette and protocols in magical society. It wouldn’t hurt for you to learn magical history beyond what you are taught in school. Merlin knows there is more to magical history than what Binns' teaches. Beyond the books that I’m telling you to read, I would suggest that you expand your knowledge of magic and not limit yourself. In the enclosed case you will find two things. The first is two potions, the first of which will enhance your ability to rapidly read and retain the information read. The potion will last for a period twelve hours. Don’t panic you will have enough time to read them all. I know twelve hours doesn’t seem like nearly enough time. However, it is more than enough for what you will need it for. I must warn you however, choose the knowledge you seek wisely._

_You are probably questioning why I’m giving you such a potion. It’s simple you have been at a disadvantage. It is my hope that this will prepare you for what is ahead. I hope that you will keep that matter of this potion unknown to anyone else. After the twelve hours are over you will need to eat before taking the second potion which will allow your mind to assimilate what you have read. When you wake you will be able to recall information of importance when needed. You probably have many questions but at this time it isn’t possible for me to reveal things to you be patient it will come. I’m not giving you this potion lightly. You are to tell no one of this potion, nor are you to try to take this potion in more than one doze._

_If deemed necessary I will brew another however, I must caution you, do not become consumed by gaining knowledge for the sake of destroying Voldemort alone. If you are serious about being as powerful as you can be, start by taking an active part in learning and making the effort to learn without aid. The second is your birthday gift “Happy Birthday my Emerald”._

_Your father_

 

Persephone opened the case to find the two potions but also a small box that she assumed held jewelry. Opening it she heard Calixta gasped in surprise at the tear drop emerald ear rings with matching necklace. “Oh my goodness, that is gorgeous. Who is it from?”

“My father, he wasn’t sure if he would be here for my birthday so he sent this early,” Persephone advised quickly making up a reason for the gift.

“Oh when is your birthday?”

“On the 31st,” Persephone answered placing the sealed box with the potion vials in her bag along with the box holding her birthday gift.

"Really, mine is August 1st we should do something to celebrate," Calixta suggested her mind already going over ideas of what they could do.

"Sure," Persephone agreed raising a glass of juice as if toasting her friend, "What do you want to do now? We still might have time to ride the Pegasus this afternoon."

“Sure it beats being starred at by the idiots for the rest of the afternoon.”


	9. Covert and Unexpected Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 9220

Remus woke to the wards alerting him of someone entering the house. Not one Order member had come to Grimauld Place since his argument with Dumbledore at Gringotts. Naturally, he assumed that Dumbledore had relocated headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix which led to the assumption that no one from the order would be coming to Number 12 Grimauld Place. Summoning his wand he quickly headed towards the lower levels of the house without alerting the person he was there. He wasn’t sure whether the house was under attack or if someone in the order had returned for the things left by the order. It was neither however, when he happened upon Mundungus Fletcher pilfering items from the china cabinet in the large formal dining room.

 

“Do you make it a habit to enter people’s homes stealing their valuables,” Remus questioned starling the other man.

 

“Blimey you scared the bloody hell out of me Lupin,” Mundungus swore; his eyes widen in fear, “make some noise next time would you.”

 

“What are you doing here anyway? I hadn’t thought Dumbledore had anyone staying here since Sirius’ death,” Mundungus asked having expected the house to be empty since the order had relocated headquarters since their last meeting at the old Black London house. He thought it the perfect opportunity for him to take anything of value before the new owners took over the property. It wasn’t like the order would know he’d even been there.

“I think the correct question would be; what are you doing in my home stealing things that do not belong to you,” Remus questioned glaring at the other man.

 

“Sirius didn’t seem to mind,” Mundungus explained, “He took pleasure in throwing his family heirlooms away. Why shouldn’t I get a prophet off of it; it’s going to be trashed anyhow.”

 

“Sirius and I; are two different people thief. I have a serious problem with someone trying to steal my daughter’s legacy. This is my daughter’s heritage and you will do well to remember and respect that. Now empty your pockets of any property belonging to the Ancient and Noble house of Black,” Remus ordered.

 

“You can’t go ordering me around you mangy wolf,” Mundungus shouted in offense.

Remus brow rose at the smaller man challenging him before flicking his wand summoning everything from his pockets the items landing on the table a short distance from the pair.

“Hey give those back you have no right,” Mundungus ordered rushing towards the table. Remus snatched him by the neck of his robes preventing him from reaching the table. Mundungus struggling to get loose but his feet were barely touching the ground. “Take your filthy hands off of me.”

“You will do well not to return here Fletcher or you will live to regret it. The wards will be changed and will not allow you entrance after tonight,” Remus advised as dragged the much shorter man by the scruff of his neck; Mundungus cursing still trying to get loose as they neared the front door; using his wand to open it, Remus shoved him outside causing him to tumble down the stairs onto the concrete walkway.

 

“Dumbledore will hear about this,” Mundungus swore as he picked himself up off the ground near the stairs.

 

“What are you going to tell him really; that I stopped you from stealing,” Remus retorted, closing the door heading towards the catacombs under the house to the warding stone to make good on his promise. He wasn’t concern about what the thief told the old man. There wasn’t a damn thing Dumbledore could do. Remus would make him regret it if he tried.

 

Within the first few minutes Remus had tore down the fidelus charm on the house, rejecting automatic entrance of the order through the wards before bringing them to full strength. He would speak with the magical transportation department and have the floo address to be changed to high security that would require a password be given to floo in first thing the next morning.

 

Returning to the main level of the house Remus called for a house elf ordering anything belonging to the order packed up. He would forward them to Dumbledore at Hogwarts before returning to his bedroom to try to get a few hours more of sleep. He didn’t think sneak thief would try to enter the house again that night. Slipping between the cool sheets he tried to get comfortable; morning would arrive soon and he still had much to accomplish.

____________________________________________

 

The sun was just rising when an owl landed on the outside ledge of his window tapping against the glass with it’s’ beak. Remus swore throwing the covers off heading towards the window. “Bloody bird,” he thought summoning his wand checking the missive for any spells before untying the letter from its leg leaving the window open for it to fly out. He hadn’t got nearly enough sleep after being woken by Fletcher.

 

He released a pleased sigh seeing it was from Gavin. He had written the man soon after the last Order meeting about Voldemort’s interest in the werewolf colony. It was risky sending the letter but he was pleased none the less that it went unnoticed by the order and Voldemort’s followers.

 

It wouldn’t due for the man to find another means of locating the protective colony. Dumbledore had never shown leniency without expecting subservience in return. His manipulative nature would offer redemption at a great cost. He hoped the man didn’t truly expect any were-being to be willing to support the wizarding community against Voldemort; especially when they are forced to live below the standards of any decent magical person or being.

 

Deciding he wasn’t nearly ready to be awake Remus place the letter on the table beside his bed to read over breakfast in a few hours.

 

***HP***HP***

 

When Remus woke again it was half past nine he couldn’t afford to sleep any later so he got up heading towards the ensuite bathroom. Undressing he stepped under the hot spray of the shower as he made a mental note of the things he wanted to accomplish that day before he could leave to meet up with his contact.

 

Stepping from under the spray Remus pulled one of the thick towels from the rack wrapping it around his waist using another to towel dry his hair as he returned to his bedroom. Opening the burrow he pulled out cotton boxers, a pair of dark blue denims with a white polo shirt. In a matter of minutes he was dressed minus socks and shoes “Tinsel”.

 

“Master needs Tinsel,” the small house elf questioned waiting for instructions.

 

“Tinsel, has Cassie woken for the morning?”

 

“Yes Master, little mistress Cassie is waking,” the elf replied, “Is Master wanting Tinsel to get little mistress ready for the day?”

 

“Yes, Tinsel, once she is bathe and dressed bring her to the kitchen for breakfast,” Remus ordered picking up the letter heading from the bedroom down the hall towards the stairs for the lower level of the house. He was sure that Rocha already had coffee prepared and waiting on his arrival.

 

Minutes later he entered the large kitchen finding the tray with full service on the table with a covered breakfast dish under charms to keep it hot. Pouring himself a cup of the rich dark liquid he took his first sip before uncovering the dish finding an wonderfully cooked omelet with red and green peppers a ration of bacon with buttered toast and a small bowl of oatmeal.

 

After blessing his meal, Remus unfolded the letter and began to read it.

 

_Old friend, First, I would like to offer my condolences on the loss of your bonded. I can’t begin to understand what you are going through. Yet my heart aches for you. I had thought your missive was informing of an upcoming visit. I was looking forward to getting to know your bonded. He had to be something for you to love him as deeply as you did. However, I appreciate your letter of warning. You can rest assured we are secure here; and I will gladly accept the young pack you spoke of. It saddens me that so many young children are abandoned by their families out of fear and shame; as if a child would ask for such to happen to them. That woman and her vendetta against the lycan population have bred the fear to nearly outright hatred. I could go on and on about the negative impact of lycanthropy has on all of our lives but we do what we must and will continue to do so until such time that we are accepted as any other magical being is. Thank you for keeping the location of our sanctuary from the wizarding community hidden. It is greatly appreciated; I hope that you remain safe. Until we meet again. Gavin_

 

Remus folded the letter running his finger along the crease setting it ablaze before banishing the ashes from his person. He had already made contact with the young alpha and would assist in their relocation for their safety. This pleased him greatly; all he needed to do was get them to the colony before Greyback located them.

 

He met the young group of werewolves a few years back. The oldest at the time was just turning 18 the others in varying teen years and a disheartening few weren’t old enough truly to take care of themselves. The number of children that parents’ abandon due to being bitten by werewolves was saddening; instead of sheltering and protecting them; parents only desired to get rid of their shame.

 

He guessed having a child bitten by a werewolf was worse than a squib being born in an all magic family. After he saw to their safety he would keep an eye out for other abandoned children so they could be relocated. A part of him just wanted to protect them all but knew that it was bordering on impossible with the war. Now with Greyback hunting other werewolves things were going to be far more dangerous.

 

They didn’t have a hope in Hades of defending themselves against Greyback and his pack which were more experienced and far stronger than these young wolves. Remus would do what he could to protect those who were defenseless but not at the risk of being captured himself.

 

He would need to make arrangements with Andromeda and Ted to watch over Cassie while he was getting the pack safety to the colony. He knew that it would take some time to reach their meeting location as he would have to refrain from magic use; which he would draw attention. He had already changed some galleons into pounds that he would need to use to travel. He hoped that he would be able to head out before the week’s end and before the weekend was over.

 

“Good morning Remus,” Tonks greeted sitting down at the table grabbing the coffee pot pouring her-self a cup. She missed having coffee when not at Grimauld Place as neither of her parents cared for it.

 

“Good morning Dora what brings you by?” Remus greeted her wondering what brought the clumsy auror to Grimauld Place. When removing the access of the order from Grimauld Place he hadn’t taken into account that Tonks was a blood relation and could still get through the wards.

 

“I didn’t think I needed a reason to come visit my head of family,” Tonks chuckled, “besides this is only place I can get decent coffee. I haven’t managed to find a coffee shop in the muggle world that keeps it fresh yet.”

 

Remus snorted shaking his head, “Is coffee the only reason for your visit or does this have anything to do with Fletcher?”

 

“What did that sneak thief do this time,” she questioned. The man was constantly a liability to the order. She wondered why Dumbledore insisted on keeping the creep around. It wasn’t a secret that many of the other members had little trust in the petty criminal. He had proven the previous summer that he couldn’t be trusted to assist the order if there was some shady deal that he could benefit from.

 

“I caught him early hours this morning pilfering through the china cabinet helping him-self to black family heirlooms.”

 

Tonks frowned at this news “Did he really?” Dumbledore had sent word of the change in order headquarters. The burrow wasn’t nearly as large enough for meetings; there was only so much an expansion charm could do.  “I figured you were aware of the change. Fletcher had no reason to come here at all but probably was looking to cash in.”

 

“I assumed he would after our altercation at Gringotts,” Remus admitted not bothered in the least by the man’s actions. Remus resignation from the order would mean that Dumbledore would not want the man privy to any of the Orders business.

“I threw him out by the scruff of his neck. He took quite the tumble down the front stairs. His robes were tangled around him. It was quite the sight,” Remus chuckled in taking a deep drink from his coffee mug. “I wasn’t concerned mine you, Dumbledore is known for his resilience.”

 

“Papa,” Cassie called out as she was led into the kitchen by Rocha who was holding her hand.

 

“Morning my Star,” Remus greeted kissing her cheek before placing her in the highchair, “If you will bring a breakfast plate for Cassie. Are you eating as well Dora?”

 

Tonks smiled brightly at the small child who was the perfect blend of her favorite cousin and his bonded, “Hello little Cassie,” Tonks greeted.

 

Cassie smiled before bashfully saying hello in return. She hadn’t spent much time with her godparents since the contracts were signed but Remus hoped this would be rectified soon enough.

 

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Tonks agree before a plate filled with food appeared on the table in front of her. She had left home without eating; more interested in getting to Grimauld Place where she knew a fresh pot of coffee would be waiting.

 

Remus cut up his daughter’s food in bit size pieces before allowing her to feed her-self.

Tonks watched the older man. He’d changed since the death of her beloved cousin as if, the mild mannered man had a side to him that he kept carefully hidden. She knew all about mask being the daughter of a Black.

 

“Are you not curious as to where the order is meeting,” she questioned after taking a bit of the succulent steak on her plate eating it moaning in delight. “This is amazing.”

 

“I’m sure Rocha will be greatly pleased that you are enjoying her cooking,” Remus chuckled, “as far as being curious about where the order is meeting, no, the less I know the better. I don’t need the man getting any silly ideas in his head on trying to manipulate his way back in here. The fidelus has already been removed from the house as well as a few other charms that that old coot had added to the wards. I also blocked automatic entrance to the wards. You were only allowed through because you are a black by blood otherwise you would have been blocked. I have plans to secure the floo before the day ends,” Tonks nodded in understanding.

 

 

“I’m sure your parents are planning to relocate to Blakemore where they will be better protected behind the centuries of wards,” Remus began.

 

“Actually that will take a while. The manor is in disrepair mum and dad have hired the best carpenter goblins to restore the house. The house elves have been relocated for the time being to our house in the muggle world. It’s not ideal but the goblins thought it best they not remain while the house is purged of the infestation of magical pest,” Tonks informed him.

 

“That’s understandable if it looks anything like this house did when Sirius and I arrived last summer. I hope that your parents are keeping safe in the muggle world. Goddess only knows what the dark facet has planned.”

 

Tonks sighed this was her opening. Her mother had sent her with the request of protection under the family magic. She was sure that Remus wouldn’t mind them staying in one of the Black properties. “My parents would feel more secure under the protection of the family magic at least until the manor is up to code and we can relocate.”

 

“I have no problems with them staying here. I have yet to visit the other properties so I’m unsure as to what state they are in,” Remus admitted, “I will have one of the house elves to get rooms straightened out for them. Will you be joining them or have you already relocated to the penthouse?”

 

“The penthouse doesn‘t have coffee,” Tonks retorted cheekily causing Remus chuckled at her antics. “I plan to relocate there once I’ve gotten it cleaned out a bit. I’m sure you will want Sirius belongings that were left there but until then I wouldn’t mind joining my parents here.”

 

Having Andromeda and Edward here would fit well with his plans. He hadn’t really wanted Cassie outside of the protective wards. He wouldn’t chance Narcissa Malfoy attacking his daughter so her son would become heir of the house of Black. It reminded him that he would have to remove both Narcissa and her son from the wards. He couldn’t risk her being able to waltz into the house. She wasn’t as unstable as Bellatrix but he wasn’t going to underestimate the witch.

 

 “How soon should I expect you all? They might want to consider putting the house under fidelus so keep death eaters from burning it to cinders. It had happened many times in the previous war. Many people returned home to see the dark mark over their burning house and their loved ones dead.

 

 “We should be able to complete what is needed by day’s end,” Tonks admitted, “Mum will probably bring the house elves as well. If you wanted they could check on the state of the other houses. I’m sure that you have more than enough house elves here now.”

 

“Speaking of house elves I will have to summon all the house elves that are bound to the house of Black. There is no telling how many there are with the houses being closed off all this time,” Remus said thoughtfully, “but your suggestion has merit.”

 

“Is that old fool aware of this? I know he mentioned asking your parents to allow their home to become one of the safe houses for the order,” Remus questioned, he didn’t need the meddlesome old fool to manipulate the matter further. It wouldn’t put it past him to try to make their house the new order headquarters.

 

“No, Dumbledore is far too worried about Harry running away from muggles. Dumbledore went to check on him and the muggles told him that he’d ran away weeks ago. From what Dumbledore told us they were pretty upset and had no idea where he ran off too,” Tonks advised, “but from what I remember when we retrieve him last year. I truly doubt they would care much if the family pictures were anything to go by.”

 

Something told Remus that the goblins had something to do with Harry’s disappearance. With Molly’s attitude Dumbledore couldn’t manipulate Ron or Hermione into writing him which probably irritated the man even more. He knew that Harry wouldn’t reply to any letters they sent anyway because Remus made sure to inform him of Molly’s request. “Let me guess, he has the order searching for him?”

 

“Right in one,” Tonks agreed, “He said something about the wards being gone and the muggles were no longer protected. He sent Moody and Bill over to put up wards but we both know that with the blood wards down the muggles are sitting ducks.”

 

“He still insists that Harry returns to those muggles?”

 

“Yes, he insists that Harry has the most protection with the muggles,” Tonks replied finishing the last of her bacon pouring herself another cup of coffee. “It’s only going to be a matter of time before Dumbledore suspects that you had something to do with his disappearance. He’s convinced that Harry wouldn’t leave on his own.”

 

“Well as you can see Harry isn’t here. If he’s been missing a few weeks that means that when he came to the will hearing he had already left the Dursley’s; that’s why he refused to go with Dumbledore,” Remus chuckled, he would wait to hear from Harry. He was sure the teen would reach out to him once he is sure Dumbledore can’t link his disappearance to him. He found it amusing that the boy managed to disappear with the order watching the house. “Does he have any idea how he managed to escape with the order watching the house?”

 

“No, but the order suspects he left on Fletcher’s watch. You and I both know that sneak thief can’t be trusted. Dumbledore will suspect foul play when he comes here and can’t get through the wards though,” Tonks added.

 

“He won’t even remember the location of Grimauld Place after tonight. Soon as you and your parents are here the fidelus will be recast with myself as the secret keeper.

 

Tonks nodded in understanding. Remus agreed that Dumbledore would immediately suspect that Harry is at Grimauld Place when he no longer knows where the house is. She just hoped the older man did not make an inquiry with the auror department because it wasn’t going to end well.

 

Dumbledore would need to tread carefully where the newly revealed Lord Black was concerned. If not sparks would fly and Dumbledore would not have a leg to stand on for outright accusing a Lord of kidnapping the boy who lived.

 

Tonks left soon after breakfast for work leaving Remus and Cassie in the kitchen. Calling her nanny elf to watch over his daughter Remus got started on the things he needed to get done before he had to leave.

 

It was early evening when he was informed that the rooms were prepared for their guests. Overall the day was well spent. Remus was able to remove all remaining living Blacks from the wards except the four of them. The house was as secure as he could make it outside of the fidelus that needed to be recast. The secured floo was completed little fuss and he’d already sent Effie to Andromeda with the password to the floo he was sure that they would ensure Dora got it as well.

 

Cassie spent the morning having lessons with Walburga’s portrait in her rooms before spending lunch with him in the gardens and then returning to her rooms for her afternoon lessons. The last he’d heard she was playing some kind of game with her nanny elf if the giggles coming from her room was anything to go by.

 

The house elves had done a great job in the short time since he called them there to clean the house. It was a far sight better than it had been before Sirius death and light years from how it looked the previous summer.

 

He would let Andromeda take over managing the house once they arrived. She was probably more familiar with handling things and Remus didn’t have a problem with letting her. With them being in resident it would also help the developing bond between them and Cassie.

 

It was nearing the dinner hour when Andromeda and Ted arrived. “Lord Black,” they both greeted; Andromeda curtseying, while Ted bowed slightly, to the head of his wife’s family.

 

“Andy, Ted, welcome to Grimauld Place,” Remus greeted nodding his head acknowledging their respect to his position. “Rocha will show you to your room she has prepared for you. Dinner is scheduled in about an hour’s time.”

 

“Of course,” the pair readily agreed following the house elf from the room.

Andromeda and Ted followed the house elf impressed in the changes made to the London house. It was a drastic change from how her aunt Walburga had the house during her time as Lady Black.

 

***hp***hp***

 

Tonks arrived just as they were sitting down to dinner. “Good evening everyone,” she greeted cheerfully as she joined them at the table still in her auror uniform. Remus seated at the head of the table with Cassie sitting on his left and her parents sitting on his right. She joined them at the table sitting down beside Cassie across from her father.

 

"Good evening, Dora," they greeted in return. "Have things begun to settle down at work?" Andromeda questioned her daughter.

 

"Not really," Tonks replied, "We are constantly being sent on wild goose chases on false death eater activity being reported only to find out it’s something that the DMLE department could have handled."

 

"That is to be expected when that idiot Cornelius Fudge insisted on denying the man's return for an entire year. What good did that do for the community? He allowed Voldemort and his followers an entire year to plan and gather more support leaving the auror department in the lurch."

 

Remus agreed with Andromeda so much could have been done in the twelve months that Voldemort had to plan his takeover of the magical community. The fear was far reaching because of the denial and they were going to pay for it in the number of deaths and attacks due to panic in the community.

Ordering the meal served they joined hands in blessing the meal before continuing their conversation.

 

“You needed to speak with us my Lord,” Andromeda questioned wondering what this could be about as she poured herself a cup of tea.

 

“Yes,” Remus began, “I’m not sure how much of the war Dora has discussed with you and Ted. It was brought to our attention that Greyback has joined forces with he-who-must-not-be-named. He and his pack are currently hunting werewolves to join Voldemort ranks. Outside of wizarding prejudice, there are many werewolves who steer clear of Greyback and his pack. Dumbledore also wishes to use them in the war and tried to task me with reaching out to them on the order’s behalf with promises of the wolfsbane potion.”

 

"That is to be expected," Ted agreed, "I don't see werewolves wanting to help our side of things."

 

"Dumbledore would essentially like for them to join the cause but hopes that they will agree to remain neutral in the conflict. I don't see that occurring not with the harsh laws against them and other dark magical beings; they aren’t even allowed being status," Tonks added shaking her head in disgust.

 

“I'm not arguing against your reasoning because it is well founded. As you know Dora during the meeting Snape mentioned the rumors of a self sustaining werewolf colony. Dumbledore essentially wants me to locate this colony. I can confirm that the rumors of this colony are true. I resided there for several years. My return was prompted by Dumbledore when he offered me the teaching position at Hogwarts during Harry’s 3rd year.”

 

Tonks gasped in surprised, “You’re protecting them!  You’re not willing to put them at risk of being discovered by death eaters.”

 

“No, I’m not willing to put them at risk of discovery. They are far outside the influence of the ministry’s propaganda against dark beings. They would no more grant Dumbledore’s request than they would death eaters on Voldemort’s behalf; which leads me to the reason I needed to speak with you,” Remus said before informing them of his plans and the protections for not only themselves but the heiress of the Black family line.

 

“When are you planning on leaving to help transport them,” Tonks questioned concerned for his safety with Greyback actively hunting other werewolves? Snape had revealed since the will hearing that Voldemort was aware of Remus unique ability and was very interested in his capture.

 

“I’d hoped to do so later in the week but sooner would probably be better. They are merely children. The oldest is twenty-three; he will not be able to protect them against Greyback and is men. They would be like pigs for slaughter. I hope it will only take a few hours to get them all safely transported,” Remus revealed, “it will take me some time to lose whoever Dumbledore has following me. So I may be gone a couple of days. I will send word by one of the elves for my contact to meet me in two days time at our usual meeting location.”

 

Tonks giggled in amusement, “You might want to leave tonight than. I know for a fact that Mundungus Fletcher is your guard for the night. I saw him in the park across the street watching the house but please be careful. Snape informed the order that Voldemort is aware of your being status and what it means.”

 

“Did he really,” his brow rose in surprise. He hadn't thought Lucius would act so quickly with the information then again the man was opportunistic. “I don’t plan to be captured at any rate,” Remus assured her.

 

“We both know that it is more likely that Fletcher has already left his post for some shady deal. Then again I can almost guarantee after his stunt this morning he will use this opportunity to pilfer whatever he can while you are gone,” suggested Tonks through her giggles.

 

She made sure her arrival at Grimauld went unnoticed by the thief. The man’s spell work was like a shot in the dark which meant he already had quite a bit to drink that evening.

 

"He's going to regret that decision. I warned him when I threw him out that the wards would be changed. It would serve him right for not taking heed to my warning," Remus advised with a chuckle “Andromeda would you mind assisting Cassie with her lessons. I know Walburga has been doing the best she can but she can only do so much being a portrait.”

 

“Of course, she’s easy enough to love. I’m sure Aunt Walburga portrait is delighted to have her here.”

 

“Yes, she insisted that I place one of the empty portrait frames in Cassie’s room for her use. I believe she spends much time there with Cassie,” Remus advised, “She is adamant however that Bellatrix couldn’t have killed Sirius. She mentioned something about the family magic.”

Andromeda sighed worry clear on her face, “She’s right. My many times great grandfather made sure that anyone of Black blood could not kill each other after one of my uncles ended up dead by the hand of his brother over a witch.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” Tonks asked horrified that two brothers would duel each other to the death.

 

“I’m afraid not,” Andromeda sighed, “Our many times great aunt Elladora used to speak about it. She said it was quite the scene. The head of the family at the time was highly upset and placed a binding on the family that would prevent us from truly harming anyone of Black blood.”

 

“Then who did kill Sirius,” Tonks asked concerned that someone in the order could be responsible for his death.

 

“Your guess would be as good as mine,” Remus assured her, “this information should remain in house. I don’t need anyone suspecting foal play.”

 

“What should I tell Dumbledore about the wards?” Tonks questioned, “You know he is going to ask once he realizes he no longer can remember the location of this place.”

 

“Tell him that I changed the wards to better protect my daughter. We will do the fidelius before I leave with myself as the secret keeper. I cannot put our safety to chance. James and Lily trusted someone we all thought was a friend and it resulted in their deaths. I will not chance such an occurrence with your safety,” suggested Remus.

 

"Neither of us will argue against it," Andromeda agreed without question. "Now I do believe that it’s this young lady's bath time. You go handle what needs handling and we will see to her care."

 

***HP***HP***

 

It was nearing midnight when Remus slipped from the wards heading in the directions of Kings Cross Station. He ignored the prickling sensation along his neck; not alerting the person following him that he was aware that they were there; he continued towards the station.

 

He wasn’t particularly worried about death eaters at this point because they weren’t known for their familiarity with muggle travel. It helped that uptight purebloods stuck to magical means of travel; they wouldn’t sully themselves to travel by muggle means.

The train station was fairly empty at the late hour so there wasn’t a line at the ticket counter. Most would rather travel during the day hours, Remus however, needed the cover of darkness to leave relatively undetected. Purchasing his train ticket to Durham Remus headed to the back wall sitting down in one of the chairs along the wall. From his vantage point he had a clear view of the entire station.

 

His train wasn’t scheduled to leave for another half hour and he knew it would take some time for people to board. He figured he would arrive just before sunrise. He noticed that whoever was following him had not entered the station after him which led him to believe that Fletcher doubled back to Grimauld Place.

 

Twenty minutes later he boarded the train taking a seat in one of the private compartments near the center of the train. It would take just under three hours time but the necessity to limiting the amount of magic that he used would keep him under the radar.

 

Remus relaxed into the comfortable removing a muggle pen and notepad from the pack he’d brought with him. He would use the time to write out his plans for locating other young werewolves that needed to be protected.

 

It was just after four when the train pulled into the station, exiting the train Remus headed from the station pulling the hood of his sweat shirt over his head walking quickly down the street towards a hostel planning to get a few hours of sleep.

 

Using the muggle key card to enter the room, he closed the door behind him placing the key on the table beside the settee before heading over to bed putting his pack down pulling toiletries out heading into the bathroom to shower and get a few hours of sleep before he would need to head out on foot.

 

He figured once he started out again he would have at least a half of day’s travel to get to his final location. Jeremy had selected an out of the way pub for them to meet up. Remus wasn’t sure where the young man’s pack was living with werewolves being hunted. He only hoped they were someplace secure.

 

The ‘were’ community already had to deal with the injustices of unfair and restrictive laws by the ministry but to have one of their own hunting them was horrible to consider. He knew the damage that Greyback and his pack could do and wanted to spare them. 

 

Slipping under the covers on the bed, Remus felt the tiredness taking over and drifted off to sleep. There would be time to worry when he woke. What felt like minutes but was really hours later he woke to the sun blaring through the open curtains of the hostel room. Looking over at the bedside clock he swore jumping up from the bed heading quickly into the bathroom to refresh himself. He had slept far longer than he intended. It was half past the twelve o’clock hour when he exited the pub dressed in dark blue denims with a matching navy blue hoodie and black hiking boots on his feet. It would take him quite some time to reach the deep set of woods that separated the two towns from each other.

 

After stopping at a small store Remus purchased a couple bottles of water and some beef jerky to eat along his trek. Checking the map he brought with him; he knew he needed to head northwest stowing the map once more Remus continued along the streets of the muggle town.

 

After a couple of hours of walking he slipped into a wooded area breathing a little easier that he avoided a  potential battle with some known werewolves who are searching in the area. Checking the muggle compass once more he wasn’t too far off course but he continued on not wanting to risk apparition.

 

He was confident that he could avoid the notice of Greyback and his pack; if he continued as he was. It wasn’t time to confront the Alpha that bit him as a child. That time would come but it was a long way off. It was far too early to show his hand. Remus wasn’t a fool; Tonks had already warned him that Voldemort was aware of his unique abilities; which meant Greyback was now aware as well and would be pressed in capturing him.

 

He had no intentions of joining the man’s forces nor did he have any intentions of being forced into a bonding with one of Greyback’s pack mates. The wizarding community was safer with the werewolves being controlled by the moon; not even his friend Gavin knew of his ability.

 

Greyback was a fool if he believed that Voldemort would honor his promises anymore than other werewolves would if they believed Dumbledore. They were both skilled in getting people to believe in their causes but fell short in following through on the promises either made for their help. Only difference between them was that Voldemort wouldn’t hesitate to kill any of them.

 

Several hours later Remus exited the woods in a small wizarding town heading towards a pub for lunch; taking a seat at one of the booths near the back.

 

“Welcome to the Golden Orc,” a female waitress greeted, “what can I get for you?”

 

“I’ll have a cup of black coffee with house special,” Remus informed before pulling out his map to further plan his direction of travel.

 

“Coming right up,” the girl assured heading to put in his order and get his coffee.

 

Not long after Remus’ order appeared before him on the table. For the most part his trip had been unhindered but he was still constantly surveying his surroundings. Greyback men had been in Durham and he was pretty sure that they would be traveling through this village as well. There weren’t many all wizarding towns where they could stay; unless they planned to stay in the forest which was a huge possibility.

 

Werewolves were not known for their tolerance for magical humans. Removing the book from his pack Remus decided he would do a bit a reading as he tucked into his first meal of the day. He still had a few hours left to travel to reach their meeting location; he only hoped that his contact was being cautious. It wouldn’t do for him to be captured.

 

Nearly forty five minutes after his arrival, Remus had finished his meal and was working on a fresh cup of coffee when the door of the pub opened and several men entered; a couple of which he recognized as Greyback’s men; they were not the same men that he’d given the slip earlier that day. 

 

Remus spelled his book to allow him to observe the men without bringing attention to himself. They all sat at the bar ordering drinks. He would have to wait them out so he decided he would order dessert while he waited.

 

It was nearing dusk when the men departed the pub none the wiser of his presence. The time spent in the pub was going to put a dent in his travel time but he was more concerned with caution than getting there. With the state of things he was sure his contact would know to wait his arrival if he didn’t arrive on time.

 

Fifteen minutes later he exited the pub heading towards the center of town. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the seeking werewolves as possible.

 

It was late when he arrived at the ‘Black Crow’ a rather dank out of the way pub that was known for its seedier clientele; well outside the time he was scheduled to meet. He was forced more than once to change his course to avoid Greyback’s men as well as other fleeing werewolves. It was the perfect location for them to meet without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. Heading into the bar Remus wondered if Jeremy had already arrived.

 

***HP***HP***

 

Jeremy rushed through the brush of trees as he heard the shouts of the men that got caught in his hastily thrown spell. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for them to untangle themselves. He only hoped it was enough time for him to get far enough away to apparate again.

 

Apparating quickly appearing in a heavily wooded area that was in the opposite direction in which he was supposed to be going. He would have to double back but with the recent attacks on other werewolves he couldn’t risk being captured if at all possible. If it wasn’t for his sheer needed to see the older werewolf he wouldn’t be risking his neck or that of his pack to meet the man.

 

They had already been forced to relocate once. It was getting more and more dangerous for werewolves in general. He at least thought they would be safe from their own kind. Under the cover of darkness Jeremy was able to make to the muggle underground to take the subway; he had enough for a ticket at least.

 

***The Black Crow****

 

The bar was fairly busy Remus had already paid for one of the rented rooms and had requested a drink be sent up to the room for him and his guest. The room was decent size with a small round table with two matching chairs and a single bed over in the right corner of the room; there were two doors one leading to a bathroom the other a clothing cupboard.

 

Heading into the bathroom to relieve himself Remus frowned at the sight of the small space that hadn’t been cleaned very well; the paint on the walls were dingy and peeling, the toilet had a visible ring around it and the sink had a rust stain in the bowl  from the constantly dripping faucet. Quickly relieving himself he washed his hands at the sink before returning to the main room sitting down in the chair that gave him clear view of the door leading from the room.

 

He room they usually met in was already occupied but he wasn’t worried about such a small thing. The charm placed on the door would allow him to know when the other wolf arrived; he would know which room to come to.

 

They had used this particular location before to lessen the chance of being overheard by those who feared werewolves. The ‘were-being’ community had learned to avoid magical humans because of the laws that practically allowed them to be slaughtered. It wasn’t as if the Ministry of Magic would care if they were attacked unjustly.  

 

He had learned many years ago to mask his scent to prevent Greyback from tracking him. The man had been tracking him unsuccessfully for years and Remus wasn’t about to allow rookies to capture him by mere chance; although it rankled that he had to leave the other’s to their fate; getting the young pack out of Greyback’s reach was more important. The other werewolves would need to protect themselves.

 

Jeremy arrived at the pub without further incident entering he immediately heading to the bar. “Your friend purchased this and has already gone up,” the barkeep informed him handing him the drink to take up stairs. He thought it odd that the barkeep hadn’t already delivered the drink himself but headed towards the staircase leading up to the rented rooms.

 

One the second landing he headed towards their usual room but didn’t feel the charm on the door he continued down the hall entering the last room on the right. “Alpha,” Jeremy greeted placing the drink on the table, “The barkeep said you purchased this; he asked that I bring up for him.”

 

“I had wondered why the drink hadn’t been delivered,” Remus greeted accepting the glass, “I assumed by your tardiness that there was trouble. I do hope you covered your tracks. I say several of Greyback’s men in the area.”

 

“I did,” Jeremy informed him but Remus could clearly smell the fear coming off the young wolf, “Old man Ruthers was captured a couple of days ago. I’m not sure what happened but his old place was burned to the ground. We were forced to move after that we would have been at risk if we stayed any longer. It an even bigger risk leaving them to come meet you,”

Jeremy admitted, “We are planning to move again in the next few hours. I nearly didn’t show. The wolfsbane potion isn't nearly as important as keeping everyone safe.”

 

“I’m glad you did,” Remus revealed, “It wasn’t safe for me to send anything in writing. I had hoped you had gotten the news about the attacks on werewolves in the community.”

 

“Yeah, we found out the hard way,” admitted Jeremy. He and his pack had already had to run once from capture. He didn’t know how long they would be able to hide. They had far too many underage werewolves with them that weren't old enough to attend a magical school yet.

 

“I’m surprised that you risked coming here. The word in dark circles is that he-who-must-not-be-named is particularly interested in you,” Jeremy added.

 

“I’m aware of his interest,” Remus advised, “It was necessary that I met you. I’ve made arrangements for your safety with a friend of mine. This war isn’t the place for children.”

 

“Who would willingly help werewolves,” Jeremy questioned wary on what would be expected of them in return. No one ever did anything without wanting something from them.

 

“That’s not important right now; getting your pack to safety is, “Remus assured him falling silent. He’d heard a distant noise and wasn’t sure if it was coming from the next room or down the hall.

 

He had gotten hot suddenly as if his body was overheating. Being a magical being their body temperatures ran higher than the average human magical person. “Are you alright, you looked flushed,” Jeremy questioned concerned written in his expression.

 

“We’ve been compromised,” Remus advised trying ineffectively to think clearly through whatever potion was placed in his drink. He hadn’t smelled anything off about the alcohol which meant the potion was odorless and tasteless. “Damn it he really didn’t need to add possible poisoning to the task he trying to complete.

 

Getting up from the table Remus grabbed his pack. “Return to your pack; pack everything of importance. We will leave for Wolverdam tonight.

 

“That’s just a rumor,” Jeremy argued, “There is no proof that it exists. We can’t risk searching for it with Greyback and his men actively hunting lycans.”

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Remus ordered, “Return to your pack, pack everything. I will find you. Now go before we are forced to fight our way out. Jeremy looked at him concerned but followed orders apparated from the room leaving him standing there.

 

Remus had prepared in case something like this happened. He would remain long enough for them to glimpse his person before activating his portkey. Releasing his scent into the room hoping to deter them from attacking innocent people, he wanted them to get a glimpse of him before he activated his portkey. He stood near the window in the room waiting it out.

 

“Search the rooms,” Greyback ordered, heading down hall in the opposite direction of his men. “He can’t have gotten far and find out who he was meeting.”

 

In a matter of minutes the door exploding off its hinges and he disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colors; leaving Greyback screaming in rage.

Remus appeared in the back yard of his parent’s cottage before apparating away his body trembling as his magic tried to remove the effects of whatever was put in his glass; spelling himself with a cooling charm. It wouldn’t take him long to track Jeremy having applied a tracking spell on the young werewolf without his knowledge.

 

Moments later he appeared outside the wards of an abandoned house. It reminded him of the shrieking shack in Hogsmead from its run down appearance. Testing the wards he quickly headed through them towards the porch entering the house without knocking causing several wands to be pointed at him.

 

The children huddled together fear clearly on each of their faces. “Alpha,” Jeremy rushed towards him in relief hugging him breathing in his scent immediately calming his nerves.

“We must be quick apparition can be traced and it will only be a matter of minutes before we are tracked,” Remus advised.

 

“Where will we go,” Abigail questioned, she was the next to the oldest of the pack.

 

“I have that all sorted out. Has all essentials been packed,” Remus questioned seeing the answering nods he sighed. "A good friend of mine as offered to protect you and we will be leaving for the compound shortly,” Remus explained, “It is important that you leave anything that is not of importance. I thought it was only 25 of you,” realizing there were 5 more to their numbers.

 

Jeremy sighed, “We found the youngest five a few weeks ago abandoned near an old warehouse. They were abandoned by their family. We couldn’t leave them.”

 

A young girl who didn’t look more than 4 sat cuddled in one of the other teens lap. From the looks of the wound on her shoulder she was bitten on the last full moon.

 

Within minutes they had exited the house heading towards the thick wooded area behind the house. “How far are we from the nearest train station,” Remus questioned unsure as where they were actually located. “Its best we travel by muggle means for the time being. I’m sure it will only be a matter of time before Greyback is able to trace the apparition here.”

 

“We’re about 50 miles south of the “Black Crow,” Jeremy advised, “The train station is in the town over. We should reach it in about a half hour of so at most.”

 

“How will we do that,” one of the younger children added, “We haven’t any money.”

 

“It will all be taken care of Remus assured them using the muggle compass to ensure that they were traveling in the correct direction. They walked on in silence, the children jumping at the slightest sound.

 

Exiting the wooded area they headed towards the center of the small town where the station was located. “Inside all of you,” Remus ordered heading over to the counter to pay for the train tickets. Twenty minutes later they were safely within 5 shared compartments heading away from the area.  Once they arrived in Wolverhampton, Remus could risk activating the portkey to Wolverdam.

 

When they left the train they all headed into respective restrooms to refresh themselves the older children helping the younger ones. Remus stood leaning against the wall waiting for everyone to get done.

 

It was nearing a half past eight when they entered a restaurant for breakfast. Remus ignored Jeremy’s pleading expression knowing the young werewolf couldn’t afford meals for everyone. “Relax,” Remus ordered before heading to tables ensuring that they were all comfortable.

 

Remus was working on his second cup of coffee when his companions had finished their breakfast that the older children assisted the little ones with getting cleaned up. Remus led them from the restaurant heading towards the park only then could he chance activating the portkey to Wolverdam.

 

“What are we coming in here for,” one of the children muttered, “Surely we are nearly there?”

 

Once within the dense crop of trees Remus removed the linked chain spelling it large enough for everyone to touch.

 

“Welcome children to Wolverdam,” Remus smiled at them. It had come close but he managed to get them all away safely without directly coming into contact with Greyback. He knew the Alpha would be beyond angry that they managed to escape capture again and wondered if they would be punished for their failure.

 

“Remus,” Gavril greeted walking down the main staircase towards them, “I wasn’t expecting children. Where are your parents?”

 

“Our parents could not deal with the shame of their child being bitten,” Jeremy responded.

 

“Gavril, it’s good to see you,” Remus greeted shaking his old friend's hand, “We’ve traveled all night to avoid detection through muggle transport. They’ve already had breakfast but they may require some sleep. I doubt they managed much last night.”

 

“Are there anymore,” Gavril questioned.

 

“None that I can trust with your location at this time,” Remus assured him. “If I find any more young ones I will let you know.”

 

"That would be acceptable. It's disheartening to see the number of children among you. Greyback is a poor excuse of a werewolf to target children in a vendetta against grown wizards." Gavril contended.

 

“Let’s get these children settled,” Laurel greeted as she entered the entrance hall from the front parlor, “I’m Laurel, welcome home children.”

 

Abigail sighed in relief her body tense at the thought of being turned away. She and Jeremy had feared that they would be captured, tortured or worse killed by Greyback and their men. She called several house elves to assist in getting them settled into bedrooms before determining their ages and getting them settled further with surrogate families.

 

“Will you be staying,” Gavril questioned as they children followed his wife and house elves to the upper level of their home. He noticed that Remus seemed off somehow. “Are you sure that everything is okay.”

 

“I’m fine,” Remus assured him, not wanting to worry his friend. He wasn’t sure what the potion was designed to do and he didn’t want to endanger anyone at the compound. “I must be getting back. I only wanted to see to the children’s safety.”

 

“You will always be welcome here my friend,” Gavril informed him as Remus activated his portkey to return to his parents home before apparating back to the alley in London; taking the well known route back to Grimauld Place.

 

Pushing himself to continue walking, although, he was experiencing pain that was beyond bearable. He just wanted to make it to his bedroom; he would worry about the ramifications of the spiked drink when he woke. However, he never made it to his bedroom for as soon as he entered the house he fell to the floor in pain, “Rocha, get me Severus,” before passing out where he fell.


End file.
